


In The Studios

by jashumin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, Romance, SakuAtsu, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers, camboy!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 80,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashumin/pseuds/jashumin
Summary: 𝘈 𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘰 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘴.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 443
Kudos: 1634





	1. Chapter 1

“So to cut this boring topic short, immature cells in order are: Blast, Promyelocyte, Myelocyte and Metamyelocyte, this is in ascending order, kindly memorize. I’m going to hit all of you if this information slips out from your hippocampus.”

Kuroo Tetsurou an instructor affiliated with one of the most prestigious universities in all of Japan, University of Tokyo, sat comfortably on the teacher’s table infront of his whole class with just his whiteboard marker in his hand.

“Any questions?” he asked, looking around the said room with more than 40 students inside. It actually amuses him that all of them are paying him their complete attention. Based on what he heard from his co-faculty members that are teaching the same subject, they can’t seem to hold their focus on the topic, thus seeing sleeping, spacing-out and obviously-not-interested students in their class.

One female student raised her hand; Kuroo noticed her immediately and pointed his marker to her direction. “Sir Kuroo sir, how can you survive your classes with just your marker? I mean, other Profs bring laptops, books and hand-outs when teaching.”

Now that is a question that he is not expecting. “Now class, that question is an example of buffoonery.” He chuckled, looked down at his said marker and locked eyes with the flustered student. “I assume you already hammered everything in your memory if that is the only question you’re asking me. Very well, the only thing I need in teaching you guys is my brain and this teeny-tiny marker that I use because I can see all your perplexed faces every damn time I mention an unfamiliar word. As if you could all spell _Aggregatibacter actinomycetecomitans_ the first time you heard it.”

Laughter erupted from his class, maybe he’s a better instructor than most of his colleagues he thought, for he can maintain their attention and make them laugh, and for the most part he is handsome, proofs can be seen in the university’s social media anonymous posting page.

_“ **Sir Kuroo Tetsurou can like… get it.”**_

**_“Sir Kuroo Tetsurou literally means DADDY. I don’t entertain arguments thank you very much.”_ **

The instructor smiled, remembering all these thirsty students lusting over their instructor, doesn’t hurt much really, for all of them are not underage. “Prepare for a fifty-item quiz next week, seventy-five percent passing score.” With that, he left the room with protests and violent reactions.

◆

Today went by fast, sure, Kuroo Tetsurou loves teaching, he loves his profession so much and the focus of his studies, but no matter how invested you are in something, the burn out will kick-in eventually. The usual grind kills everything; for someone who constantly looks for something to break the routine, teaching and taking his master’s degree is not enough.

If only something unrelated to his studies make its way into his life, that would be great.

Done with his exams for his students, finished with his research paper on his master’s degree, he checks his to-do list once again to make sure all things were done according to schedule. 

Good as always, with a few more hours to spare before he finally calls it a night.

Kuroo took a quick shower, and pulled out a pair of black sweat pants from his cabinet. This is what he likes about living alone; he can basically walk around butt-naked, but seeing his own limp manhood swinging between his legs is still kind of not appealing. He sat infront of his still open laptop and logged in to his social media account, doesn’t hurt to feed your ego once in a while by feasting your eyes on compliments from the university’s anonymous posting page.

“Are you guys tired of me already?” he muttered as he scrolled down. Nope, his name is nowhere to be found. He continued scrolling for another five minutes; he swore to stop after he’s finished with his coffee.

“Let’s call it a nigh—“one post caught his attention, in this post, there’s a video thumbnail and a link. On the thumbnail, a male/female with a petite figure sits comfortably on a gaming chair, he’s/she’s wearing a pull-over and too-short shorts for them to be called shorts. His/her face is hidden, but he can see a tuft of bleached hair tied in a low ponytail, another thing that caught Kuroo’s eyes were the person’s legs, it looks pale and soft, again, the guy/girl is surely sitting infront of his/her computer, his/her features are just illuminated by his/her screen.

Without thinking, his hand smoothly moves on his touchpad and clicked the provided link.

“What the hell am I doing?”

The website loads and he waits for the whole interface to show up, he was expecting to see porn ads all over the page, or some penis-enlargement products, heck the site may not even load, it might lead him to some weird page with a prompt saying you won thousands of dollars. After a few seconds, he realized that this webpage looks… decent?

“What is this?” Kuroo sips from his neglected coffee beside his laptop. The webpage is too sleek, too discreet. “Models, huh?” He clicks a tab saying models and the next page surprised him.

Okay, that person on the thumbnail is a male. These are all male models, webcam models. He scrolled down, taken aback by some thumbnails that show too much skin.

“Found you.” He clicked the same thumbnail with what he saw on the university’s anonymous posting page. Kuroo once again, took a sip from his coffee and felt giddy with what he’s doing, sure he watched webcam girls before, maybe jacked-off to a few of them back when he was an undergrad student. Although this is different, he welcomed the thought of him being a bisexual ever since he made this dare back in college to kiss his roommate on the lips and he didn’t feel disgusted in any way but he never thought of actually viewing a camboy.

Beside the thumbnail is a clock, a countdown.

“Fuck he’ll go live in a few minutes.” Kuroo almost spilled his coffee all over his desk. He made sure the webcam of his laptop is covered just in case he clicks a button that turns on his camera. Kuroo scratched his bare arm, itch is nowhere to be found, but these unnecessary gestures come out because of his excitement. Clicking the thumbnail, it loads to a page that asks for a username.

“What the fuck, I don’t plan on leaving a comment anyway.” He noticed that this log-in doesn’t require any e-mail connections. He thinks of a username, something eye-catching he thought. He types away and laughed at the name he thought of. Obviously, this one is available, who would have thought of this term as a username.

 **[** User _ **docosahexaenoic_acid** entered the chat_ **]**

Kuroo fished his drawers for a pair of headphones, plugged it in and placed both sides in his ears.

 **“What the hell?”** So this is his voice, Kuroo thought.

The camboy is wearing a red pull-over hoodie and Kuroo pressed the full-screen button because he’s not sure whether his eyes are playing tricks on him or this guy’s pants are missing, or maybe his pants are just too short.

 **“Again, it’s me, Kodzuken. Honestly, I still can’t believe the amount of viewers I get every time I go live.”** His face is hidden; he holds a phone in one hand and types on his laptop with the other.

“His voice sure sounds lazy.” Kuroo chuckled. Kuroo hears the telltale sound of ‘coins’ every time a viewer tips a webcam model. A small window appeared on the lower right part of the model’s screen, a popular online game plays afterwards.

Kuroo was surprised, “He’s a gamer? Then why is he streaming here?” he said.

 **“That is one strange username you got there. It’s unfamiliar, probably his first time here.”** Kuroo found himself going jelly over this male’s voice, it’s lazy yet sultry, if he makes sense, the type you hear from a partner in the afterglow.

Kuroo’s eye twitched, he’s reading the comments section, most of them are begging the said Kodzuken to do lewd stuff.

 **[docosahexaenoic_acid:** please tell me you’re not a minor **]**

Kodzuken’s soft laugh was soon heard, did he actually saw Kuroo’s comment, probably not, the comment section is flooded.

 **“I’m 23.”** Kodzuken said.

“Oh fuck.” Kuroo felt hot; wow he noticed his comment. He groaned when he felt a familiar sensation every morning when he wakes up frustrated. “Kuroo Tetsurou you’re one horny son of a bitch.”

 **[docosahexaenoic_acid:** you have a nice voice **]**

Kodzuken hummed.

 **[docosahexaenoic_acid:** your hands are too pretty **]**

Kodzuken paused and showed the back of his hand infront of the camera. **“Do you think so docosahex— can’t you come up with a shorter handle?”**

Kuroo laughed, his shit-eating grin plastered on his face, that creepy smile stayed on his face for the duration of the whole show.

The livestream continued on for an hour, he didn’t even paid attention on the game he’s playing; his eyes were basically glued on Kodzuken’s body, his legs. He streams in a camboy site yet he doesn’t perform obscene actions.

**“That’s it guys. Thanks I guess? For the tips, for watching me play and beat all these assholes hmm.”**

_‘Fuck that small sound is too sexy’_ Kuroo thought, who would have thought a simple hmm, will make his frustrated dick twitch.

**“Is that dude with a weird username still here?”**

“HELL YEAH!” Kuroo shouts and smashed his fingers on his keyboard.

 **[docosahexaenoic_acid:** yeah **]**

**“I hope you enjoyed the show. Since this is your first time here and your compliments are nowhere near sexual, let me leave you with something. You said my hands are nice right?”**

The streamer adjusted his camera until his lips are within frame. He placed his finger on his lower lip and his tongue poked out. The pretty boy started licking his finger and probed his mouth with two of them; he then gave a small smile with his fingers still in his mouth.

Kuroo’s right hand are long gone and shoved inside his sweat pants, stroking his now hard member. He mentioned that Kodzuken’s hands are pretty but his lips are on a league of its own. The pretty male on screen continued on sucking his fingers.

 **[docosahexaenoic_acid:** fuck **]**

Kodzuken then pulled out his fingers and gave his viewers a small smile. **“Nighty-night.”**

**End of Livestream.**

“What the fuck am I doing?” Kuroo leaned back on his chair, his head hanging on the headrest, his left arm hovered over his eyes and his right hand is busy pulling out his cock out of its restrains. He moaned, bucked his hips to meet his strokes, he’s basically fucking his hand right now.

“Ah fuck.”

◆ 

A just-showered Kuroo Tetsurou rests comfortably on his bed. He was supposed to sleep an hour ago after his first shower tonight; change of plans when he saw this camshow, and due to an inevitable twist of fate, he found himself covered with his own cum. He’s beyond tired, the time of the day when he rests on his bed is the moment he feels all his fatigue from university works.

He’s more tired now because of that Kodzuken.

Kuroo gradually drifted off to sleep.

*** _ping_ ***

**[** _Message request **: Kodzuken**_ **]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "𝙰𝚑 𝚏𝚞𝚌𝚔, 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝙸 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢? " 

A professional volleyball athlete with two-toned, spiky hair strolls along the hallways of the University of Tokyo as if he has access in every spot of the campus. Bokuto Koutaro makes his way to one of the faculty offices in the School of Science building where his high school buddy stays. Students were giving him stares, probably because he’s part of one of the most popular teams in the volleyball league at the moment; on top of that, he’s one of the most loved players in the said team.

“Excuse me sir!” Bokuto slightly tilted his head to the side when a group of students blocked his path.

“Can we ask for a picture with you?!” A very eager student points at his phone. Being the softest, most cheerful and friendliest member of their team, Bokuto nods and gestures the student to hand over his phone, the athlete taps the icon that switches the back camera to the front. They took a couple of shots and then the students thanked him and wished him luck for the upcoming games.

Now back to his original agenda in this university.

“Oh hell no.” Bokuto whipped his head so hard to the direction of the voice. There, standing just a few feet away from him is Kuroo Tetsurou. “Kuroo! Bro!” The athlete strides to his best buddy and hangs a muscular arm on his shoulder.

“What are you doing here Bo?”

“I missed you.”

Kuroo gave him his most apathetic look, shoving him away. “No seriously, I’m just visiting you.” He flashed his brightest smile, too bright that it can even compete with the sun, which made Kuroo sigh.

They walked in silence for a good five minutes until they reach the rooftop of Science Building I, one of the three permitted smoking areas in the department. Kuroo fishes for his cigar packet from his back pocket, took one, then he tossed the small box to Bokuto which the latter caught with ease.

“You know I don’t smoke.”

“Yeah sure pro-athlete.” Kuroo puts the stick between his lips and lights the end of it.

“How long is your break?”

“I’m free for the whole day, my presentation is done.” The black-haired male pulls the stick from his mouth and exhales, minding the direction of the wind, making sure his pro-athlete friend does not suffer the consequences of second-hand smoke.

“Kuroo.”

“Hmm?”

“So… there’s this guy…”

◆ 

**_Two days ago._ **

“Tsumtsum! What is this?” Bokuto pointed at his cellphone screen after he took it out from his gym bag. “Bokkun, ‘yer too loud.” Miya Atsumu, their team’s setter glares at him and stood up to sit beside him. They’re on MSBY’s bus, currently heading to their dormitories.

“I think it’s a virus, or somethin’. Ignore it Bokkun, here lemme delete it for ya.” Atsumu reaches for his friend’s phone but Bokuto raises his hand, pulling his phone away from Atsumu. The setter frowns and gives up immediately, slumping on his chair and waving Bokuto off. “Don’t blame me if ever yer phone gets infected by some nasty malware, yeah?”

And so that night, Bokuto showers and tucks himself comfortably on his bed, phone in hand and a towel over his head.

**_*ping*_ **

He swiped down the notification bar and saw that Atsumu sent him a message.

**_[tsumtsum:_ ** _please make sure your earphones are plugged in properly when you watch porn, and don’t be too loud :* **]**_

****

“Hey! Is it too loud? Am I too loud?” Bokuto pouts and crosses his arms in front of his chest. Atsumu always brings up the topic of him being too loud when he’s trying to release some tension; it’s not his fault for having too thin walls right? He’s feeling good so why does he have to mute his moans, Atsumu doesn’t understand.

MSBY’s opposite hitter frowns and tosses his phone on the empty space on his bed. He dries his hair roughly with his towel and reaches for his phone again.

“Oh right the link.” Atsumu warned him not to open it, just ignore it, heck Atsumu even tried to snatch his phone from him just to delete it. Maybe it’s something embarrassing, he thought, probably some kind of a funny, old picture, or maybe someone used Atsumu’s face as a meme. Bokuto taps on Atsumu’s picture on his inbox and the familiar link he saw a while ago, calls for him to open it. As for his judgement on the said link, it looks too neat, decent and simple for it to redirect him to some weird ads website.

“Peaches and cream…” He reads the link once again and without hesitation, he taps on the underlined text. “Oh this website looks legit. Huh?” He scrolls down and saw some dates and time schedules lined up on the homepage. Bokuto glances at the clock on top of his smart phone screen and picked the schedule closest to the current time. “Whatever this is, I’m late for fifteen minutes already.”

“Log-in? Hmm, okay then.” He quickly types in a username and taps enter.

What flashed on his phone screen after a few seconds shoot some kind of electricity all over his system but ends up in that appendage between his legs. A man wearing some kind of black masquerade mask with gold ornaments that covers down to his nose is seen on the screen running his hands all over his bare torso. He has pale skin, dark, messy hair and a pair of gray, _no blue, no green_ , or maybe a mixture of all those three color eyes. “Are those contacts? They’re charming.”

Bokuto then followed the man’s hand that has been doing wonders on his nipples, a soft pinch there, and a quick twist on the other hardened nub. The webcam model then stood up from his chair and points the camera directly on his crotch which was covered by a pair of short, teal boxers that are clearly not his size for they are too tight. Bokuto reaches for his crotch and groans when he finally palms his erection through his underwear.

_Hope you’re wearing your headphones tonight, Tsumtsum._

The model then moved so he could show his plump ass, he arched his back to emphasize the curve of his lower back up to his buttocks. Bokuto gulps and tightens his grip on his member, “This is too sexy…” he then moans and pulls his cock out of its restrains. “Hah, let me correct that, he is too sexy.”

The man on the screen pulled his boxers to the side, letting one of his balls to show, which he immediately cupped with his hand.

 **“Can I get a tip before I show this, please?”** Bokuto grips his manhood too tight when he heard the male spoke, which then pulls out a rather loud moan from him, and yes, Atsumu is going to scold him for it tomorrow. Their setter will never let the issue of him moaning too loud die any time soon, he doesn’t mind though, he even finds Atsumu’s weirded-out face amusing.

A barrage of what sounds like coins flooded the silence in his room. “So this is what he means when he said tip.” The man on the screen flopped into his chair and chuckled oh-so-lightly.

**“You horny fuckers.”**

“Ugh, ah yes!” Bokuto moves his hands slowly up and down, making sure his grip is tight on his cock which was now leaking with pre-cum.

**“Here you—“**

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The loud sound caught Bokuto off-guard and he sends his phone flying on his bed.

“I SWEAR TO GOD BOKUTO KOUTAROU, I WILL RIP YER DICK OFF IF YA DON’T SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE’RE NOT INTERESTED IN HEARING YER ‘UGH UGH UGH AH FUCK YES!’ THANK YOU VERY MUCH!”

It was Atsumu, shouting on the other side of his door. Bokuto felt his dick go limp because of how spooked he was when Atsumu banged on his door. The athlete sighs as he picked up his phone. Damn he was on the good part already, he thought. He faces his screen and saw his phone restarting.

◆ 

“Kuroo! I’m telling you man, I saw this really hot guy and I can’t stop myself, it was the sexiest thing I’ve seen, better than porn I’m telling you!”

The instructor sipped from his beer as he watches his tipsy friend go gaga over some stranger, who is currently whining because he didn’t get the name. “When and where did you meet this guy? What was he doing?”

“He was seducing me man. He flaunts his round ass and those smooth inner thighs.” Bokuto groans and continues, “But the most alluring was the man’s eyes bro! It’s like slate gray, blue, green, or something.”

“Wow, never thought of the day I hear you saying that, Bo.”

Bokuto pouts and taps on his phone, opening his browser and started scrolling through his browser history.

“You should’ve asked his name. Or maybe you can’t? I mean you’re pretty popular, someone might start a rumor about you or something.”

“So? What about those rumors?” Bokuto gave him a blank stare.

“You can never let your guard down in this society, Bo.”

Both of them sighed and stayed silent with the sound of sips from their liquors from time to time, both men are occupied by their phones as if they’re searching for something. Bokuto rests his head on Kuroo’s coffee table as he remembers the man he watched a few days ago. Sure he searched for him once again on that site but all his efforts were futile, he can’t seem to find the pretty boy with pretty eyes who bewitched him the other night. He clicked the ‘Models’ tab on the site and scrolled through every thumbnail on the page, none. He watched every livestream schedule on the homepage hoping to see that man again, again, no-show. Bokuto stumbled upon this cute streamer though; he plays games on his shows which confused him because he’s pretty sure this so-called ‘Peaches and Cream’ website is not some kind of streaming site for gamers.

All was silent until both of their smartphones’ notification sound came off.

At the same time.

Both men turned to look at each other. “Oh? Someone texted you?” Bokuto laughed nervously as he puts his phone down to shield the content of his screen to his friend.

“Y-yeah. Yours too, someone messaged you I guess.” Kuroo followed.

**_*BEEP*_ **

Again, sounded off at the same time.

**_*BEEP*_ **

And again.

“Kuroo I think you have to answer that, I have to answer this.” Bokuto scratched the back of his head and tries to hide his flustered face away from Kuroo’s line of sight. The black-haired male glances at his phone’s screen, and then he grabs his friend’s shoulder gripping it a bit too hard, the notification is from the camshow site.

“Oya? I think you didn’t get the name of this guy you’re talking about because—“

“He’s a webcam model! Gosh!” Bokuto exclaimed, pouting when he slumped on the floor.

“Peaches and cream?” Kuroo snorted.

“What? You know that site?” The athlete looked up at him with bright eyes. “Who’s your favorite, Kuroo?! Answer me!” He grabs Kuroo by his shoulders and shakes him violently, desperate for the answer. 

“Ah fuck, why didn’t I get it right away? How were you a summa cum laude?” Kuroo spoke to himself and brushes his messy hair, messing it up even more. “Slate gray eyes ofcourse! It’s ‘grey’! His username is Grey!”

“You know him?” Bokuto asked.

“Well, a few days ago, I was browsing through the site and… uh… I was looking for a model and I came across a thumbnail with a man wearing a masquerade mask with slate gray eyes. I admit, it is attractive, but I didn’t tap on the video because he’s not the one I’m looking for, having gray eyes and ‘grey’ as his username is too notable.”

◆ 

Their talk lasted for another hour, most of it was about Bokuto’s crush on the model Grey, which Kuroo listened to because he decided not to tell the athlete his favorite. Standing on his balcony he lights up another cigarette stick and places it between his lips.

“I’ll just explore this site’s tabs.”

“Are these private messages?” Kuroo taps on the small square with an envelope as its icon.

“What the fuck?”

**_[Kodzuken:_ ** _did you like the show, first-timer? **]**_

 **_[Kodzuken:_ ** _??? **]**_

 **_[Kodzuken:_ ** _hello? **]**_

 **_[Kodzuken:_ ** _day 4 and I’m still waiting for a reply ; < **]**_

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “𝙸𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎?” 

Hidden inside the building of one of the largest companies in Japan is a small studio for adult films disguised as a simple photography studio, run by the managing director himself, the heir of the Ushijima Corporation, the nation’s strongest cannon when it comes to volleyball, _the_ Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“Kozume? You seem a little off.” Ushijima’s voice made Kozume Kenma, one of the studio’s models froze. Kenma walked over to Ushijima, the latter points at his computer screen containing a paused adult video of Kenma. “I know we don’t show our faces in the videos but if you’re not feeling well or against it, we don’t want to force you.” Akaashi Keiji, his partner in this scene walks to them as he was putting on his bathrobe.

Kenma shakes his head, holding on to Akaashi’s sleeve, “I’m okay, the sex is good, I like being filmed.”

“Then why are you like this?” Ushijima’s voice boomed. The director realized he gave off an intimidating-borderline-scary tone when Kenma flinched. “I’m sorry, I’m not mad. It’s just, you have to tell us when something’s wrong.” Ushijima sports a daunting visage all the time but behind his stern look to everyone, his words are warm and reassuring.

Akaashi asks Kenma to relax inside the en suite bathroom to take some steam off, he also offered to wash Kenma after he came inside him, although the smaller guy politely refused.

“Do we need to reshoot? I mean, should I ask for another partner?”

“No, like you said, we don’t show the faces anyway. Talk to him okay?”

◆ 

Kozume Kenma, the famous game developer and one of Youtube’s most subscribed gamers wraps himself with blankets he found inside his housemates’ closets.

“Frustrated?” Akaashi leans on Kenma’s doorway, smirking. The sulking guy threw a pillow at Akaashi which the latter caught with ease, “I knew it, so who’s the guy?” The gamer gestured for his friend to open his phone. Akaashi pushes Kenma’s hair away from his face, pats his head and points his phone infront of him to unlock with face recognition. He was redirected immediately on their site, the live show section to be exact.

“Messages.” Kenma mumbled.

Following his friend’s instruction he taps the messages tab and found a single conversation, which you couldn’t even call a conversation because the other party gave nothing as a response to Kenma’s messages, the word ‘seen’ is found after his sent items, which probably made Kenma frustrated. “What a weird username.” Akaashi comments while checking out docosahexaenoic_acid’s profile. Since the account logged in is used by a model, they can check if the account is on paid subscription which is too reasonably priced mainly because the models are just doing this as a hobby, they have jobs outside shooting adult films. “He’s just using the free feature. What about him?” Akaashi asked.

Kenma looks at him then down to his fingers, he felt the heat rush from the back of his neck up to his head. “Uhm... You know how filthy the comments are in the live chat, right? He asked on the live chat if I’m a minor.” Akaashi snorted which made Kenma frown. “I’m sorry Kozume, please continue.”

“And then, he told me that I have a nice voice.” He paused. “He also told me that my hands are pretty.” He blushed, remembering the compliments user docosahexaenoic_acid left. It’s not every day they get the chance to see a small, wholesome praise. “I think he just stumbled upon the site, explored a little and decided to view your stream.”

Both of them were silenced when a notification sound came out from Kenma’s phone.

Akaashi hands over the phone to Kenma and watches his reaction, he felt excited, and why does he think that the notification is a reply from the guy with a weird username.

“It’s…”

“He left his key again.” Kenma sighed, showing his phone to Akaashi. It shows a message of their other housemate, Oikawa Tooru. The man with slate eyes stood and pats the sulky kitten’s head once again. “I’ll be back.”

◆ 

“So you’re telling me that our cute little Kenma here is being ignored by a viewer. Is that it?” Oikawa Tooru pouts. He brought home some take-outs when he found out from Ushijima that Kenma is a bit under the weather. Oikawa drops by the studio for a shoot with his boyfriend when Ushijima told him about Kenma. “Eat up love, I postponed my shoot with Iwa-chan just for you.”

Kenma shoves a spoonful of ice cream inside his mouth, “Iwaizumi can fuck your brains out anytime you want, so choose me now.” Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh at Kenma’s demand. He really is having a bad day.

“You have a point Kenma.”

**_*ding*_ **

“It must be a text from Ushijima, he’s worried Kenma.” Akaashi said. Kenma’s housemates were too busy eating that they didn’t realize that their smallest housemate has been frozen for a whole minute now while staring at his phone.

Oikawa noticed him first. “Uhm hey? Ken—“

“He replied. Oh my god. Docosahexaenoic acid replied.”

“I’m more amazed that you can say that in one go.” Oikawa laughed.

Kenma dropped his phone on the table and let his friends read it. “He’s saying sorry? Oh wow, that’s a long message. And it’s too formal!” Akaashi reaches for the phone and read the message carefully, glancing at Kenma once in a while. Kenma looks at the both of them with an obvious blush and the two flashed their smiles to him.

“Wait up, what if he’s some creepy old dude that’s into pretty boys?”

“He’s not, thanks for calling me pretty boy though.” Kenma answered too fast.

“How did you know Kozume?” Akaashi followed.

“I just know.”

◆ 

The house has been silent for a while now, the creaking of bed has stopped already after 3 hours since Iwaizumi walked in their house and fucked his boyfriend to oblivion. Oikawa will not shut up about how great their sex was, Kenma can already hear his hoarse voice tomorrow morning, afternoon rather, since they’ll go at it again after they wake up.

Kenma opens his laptop and placed it on his bed, logged in on his Peaches and Cream account and opened the messages once again. A green dot beside the username indicates that the account is currently on the website.

**_[kodzuken sends a video call request]_ **

He fixed his button-up, touches his hair which he didn’t even bother to dry, he opens the front of his phone camera and checks himself, he’s flushed, and his lips are red from him biting it.

**“Uhm hello?”**

Kenma drops his phone and whipped his head to face his laptop and saw nothing but a black screen.

“Why is your camera off?” He asked the man with a strange username.

 **“Yours too, kitten.”** Damn, wait a second, not even a minute in and he already gave him a pet name. Kenma reaches for his webcam cover to slide it open, he paused when he touched the material.

User docosahexaenoic_acid’s voice makes him feel things.

Kenma adjusts his camera so the frame only has his lips and torso. “Can you… open yours… now?”

The mysterious man opened his camera and just like Kenma, he’s showing only his torso. Is that a dress shirt? His bed is behind him, there are books and papers sprawled out. “You have one messy room, sir.”

 **“Sorry, wasn’t expecting a call tonight.”** Damn his voice. Kenma placed a pillow infront of him to cover what seems like a growing erection, he hates the fact that he’s getting turned on by a complete stranger who ignored his messages for days. He studies his features, broad shoulders, sexy collarbones and that jawline can cut someone.

**“By the way is this a paid content?”**

“No, I started the call. Excuse me but can I ask how old are you?”

 **“I’m 24.”** Oh he’s young.

“Did you like the show?”

**“You’re still asking me that, huh? Yes I did kitten. Thanks for that mini show at the end.”**

“Why were you there?”

 **“I clicked a link and it led me here.”** The man adjusted on his computer chair, reaching for a mug beside him. Kenma follows his movements, his hands are big, veiny, and his fingers are long, very manly, he thought.

“I mean, in my stream.”

 **“Oh right, I was browsing the models page and you caught my attention.”** He moves again, the camera caught a glimpse of his lips, they’re glistening with whatever he’s drinking.

Kenma felt the urge to stroke his hardening member with just simple gestures from this man and his voice. “You have a nice voice.”

**“Hmm? Your voice is pretty too. You haven’t gone live ever since that stream.”**

“I was busy, real life problems.”

 **“And why did you decided to start a video call?”** He froze, in all honesty, he doesn’t know, the moment he saw that this man is online, his cursor immediately clicked the ‘invite to a video call’ button.

Fuck it.

Kenma’s right hand found its way to his manhood; it’s painful, as if he has not been touching himself for weeks now. The man on the screen noticed his arm moving, as if to tease the webcam model, he adjusted the camera up until only his eyes are hidden. “Can you show me your face?”

**“I haven’t seen yours, kitten.”**

“I can’t, you might be recording this, and I can’t risk it.”

 **“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”** Huh? Kenma stops which Kuroo noticed. “Why are you telling me this?” He asked, moving closer to the camera.

 **“Search for it on social media.”** Which he did, he checked every possible platform for a social media account with that name and he saw his pictures and affiliations.

“You’re a professor.”

 **“An instructor, a lecturer, I don’t have my PhD yet.”** Kuroo then raised his camera for Kenma to see his face. **“Now will you show me yours?”**

Without a second thought he pushed his laptop back to zoom out and capture him in the frame. He saw Kuroo’s features tighten when he revealed his face. **“Fuck you’re pretty.”**

“I am not.”

**“Yes you are.”**

“Am not.”

**“You are.”**

Both of them were silent, eyes wandering on the face on the screen, both mesmerized by the sight of each other. Kuroo cleared his throat which made Kenma flinched. **“You were touching yourself.”**

“Shut up.”

**“Do you do this all the time? Private video call with your viewers?”**

“No, only to you. This is my first time with a viewer.” Now it’s his turn to stop functioning, did he save a whole country in his past life to be chosen by this beauty?

**“As much as I’m turned on kitten, I don’t want you having video call sex with a man you just met. You must be careful.”**

There he goes, the reason why Kenma was so into this man days ago.

“But…”

**“Is this my only chance?”**

Kenma was silent.

**“Oh so you’re going to call your other viewers I’m sure you have a lot.”**

“No!” Kenma felt embarrassed, ofcourse Kuroo will think of him that way, he’s a camboy for fuck’s sake. He strips infront of the camera not for money though, he feels good every time someone watches him.

 **“Hmm, kitten. Will you call me again?”** Kenma nods. He hides half of his face with the pillow he’s hugging with his golden eyes focused on the man on his screen. His hand found its way back to his dick again after staring at Kuroo for too long.

**“Stop.”**

“But Kuro.”

**“Nicknames?”**

“You gave me one.”

**“Tomorrow night, same time. Please? I want to know more about you.”**

Kenma nods and Kuroo smiled before he disconnected.

“What am I supposed to do with you?” He looks down at his boner and groans. Will he ask Akaashi to fuck him? He’ll probably jack off using Kuroo’s voice in his memory. Kenma unbuttons his pajama top and reaches for a bottle of lube on his bedside table. “Huh? It’s empty.”

He groans once again while burying his face on his pillow, a thought came in to his mind but dismissed it immediately, lotion will feel nasty after, petroleum jelly as well.

Kenma hates the idea of spitting but a horny man doesn’t have that much choice, he spits on his hand and wraps his dick with his saliva-coated hand, he then proceeded to stroke his boner in a steady pace.

It’s not enough.

He coats his fingers with his dripping pre-cum and spits on it again before he inserts his middle finger into his hole.

“K… Kuro.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚎.” 

“I…Iwa-chan… Stop… I can’t anymore.” Oikawa Tooru pleads. His face is shoved on his bed, too much for all-fours, his arms already gave up on him a long time ago, his ass up, not with his knees as support but because his boyfriend Iwaizumi Hajime is holding it against his crotch as he rams his dick deep into Oikawa’s hole. “I can’t cum anymore… hngg… Iwa-chan.” Oh for heaven’s sake, even his voice is not coming out the way he wants it to due to his strained throat after letting his boyfriend fuck his throat hours ago.

Iwaizumi slaps Oikawa’s flushed ass cheeks as he feels him move his hips to meet his thrusts. “I thought you can’t anymore? Then why are you wiggling your ass infront of me baby?” And he hit him with another smack.

“No… Nothing… Nothing’s going to come out…” Oikawa looks behind him and his eyes meet his boyfriend’s which were clouded by lust.

“You still want it baby, I know it.” He thrusts deeper and harder, earning a moan from his pretty boy.

“What if I pee Iwa-chan? I can’t cum anymore.”

“Then pee, you don’t want me stop, I know it. Stop the act.” Iwaizumi smirks when he saw Oikawa cocks his eyebrow. “You know me so well Iwa-chan. But, ugh! I swear I’m going to split in half!” His pace then slowed down, though he’s hitting deeper unlike earlier. Iwaizumi grips his hips so hard, bruises without a doubt will be painting his smooth, fair skin after their love-making. “Cumming soon, love?”

Iwaizumi grunts and with one last thrust, he buried his dick deep inside Oikawa’s ass which was gripping him tighter as if milking his cock dry. “Your cum feels so warm inside, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi was about to pull out when Oikawa groans and reaches behind to grab his ass and pull it closer.

“Plug it in, Iwa-chan, it’s going to drip.”

After a few minutes, they’re a mess of limbs and soiled blankets with used condoms all over them. Oikawa mentioned that they don’t need to bother in buying condoms; he likes it when his hole is overfilled with his boyfriend’s cum anyway, which Iwaizumi does not approve of because he might upset his stomach or something, and it’s hard for him to clean it out. “If you get a stomach ache later, it’s on me.” He said as he buries his face on Oikawa’s chest, “Iwa-chan you know that’s not true.” The brunette answered, nestling his face on his boyfriend’s hair. “Just let me clean you come on.” Iwaizumi added.

“No, we’re comfortable already, besides, it’s my day off.”

◆ 

Early mornings are perfect for sleeping-in, napping after turning of your alarm is the best sleep you could have all night. Although to some, the image of the sun rising and the slow crawl of its rays to illuminate everything is soothing and much needed to start the day right. This is why Miya Atsumu woke up at four to start his morning jog. The cool breeze hits his flushed face gently as he speeds up every time someone’s face shows up in his mind. It’s cold today, he thought, but the sting he feels on in his chest is icier than the air around him.

He looks up to meet the rising sun and the color reminds him of the reason why he’s so upset.

_“Atsumu-san! Kageyama asked me to be his boyfriend and… at first I didn’t know what to say but I felt this BAM inside my heart and a WHOOSH of the wind hitting my face, next thing I knew, Kageyama’s lips were on mine.”_

Atsumu pulls out his earphones so hard out of frustration. “I really thought I had the chance, ye?” He took off his cap and brushed his hair out of his forehead. Standing up, his eyes on the ground, he proceeds to choose a song from his phone and plugs his earphones once again, and then he sprints off without any direction in mind.

No cars, not much people, actually none, although lights are switched on inside the houses he passed by, no one actually comes out to be on his way. It was the perfect time to run absent-mindedly.

Until he found himself knocked down on the side of the road.

“What the hell?” Atsumu raised his gaze and saw a tall guy towering over him.

“What are you looking at?” The blonde asked.

“Shithead.” The stranger rolled his eyes and jogs away from him.

“Atleast help me up, kelp-head!” Atsumu said quite loud because of his foul mood, he’s been sulking ever since the news of Hinata and Kageyama dating became clear to him.

The stranger stops and turns back to him, his gaze are too intense that Atsumu felt the urge to knock himself once again. The man with curly hair grips his wrist and pulls him closer so he could meet Atsumu’s stare. He felt the man’s heavy breathing and he can clearly tell that he’s too pissed even though half of his fac _e_ is covered with a surgical mask. “You’re the one who’s spacing out, Miya Atsumu.” He said.

“Wait? Ya know me?”

The stranger drops his arm and walks away from him, not even bothering to look behind or just pause when Atsumu called for him. He then comes to the realization that he is a famous professional volleyball player. Remembering the stranger’s gaze, he felt a chill down his spine that spreads all over his body. Not gonna lie, a pretty face might be hiding behind that mask of his, although his voice screams the word ‘grumpy’.

He fished for his phone inside his jacket pocket and scrolls for Ushijima Wakatoshi’s number, he then taps the call button and waited for a few rings before the man with the deepest voice Atsumu has ever heard let’s out a simple “Hmmm”.

“Ushiwaka! Do we have models available today?”

“None, why? We have a game against your team tomorrow. I suggest you refrain from doing strenuous activities.” He explained.

“Caring as always, sir.”

“Our team doesn’t want to go up against a weakened Miya.” Ushijima hangs up after telling Atsumu to rest for their volleyball face off tomorrow.

“Fucking kelp-head got me all pissed.”

◆ 

Mornings at Akaashi, Kenma and Oikawa’s residence competes with coffee shops bustling with people that are trying to get their daily dose or their one of too many cups of caffeine. Kenma walks over to Akaashi who is currently cooking bacon strips and his tab on his other hand.

“What’s that? Do you have an article to publish?” Kenma walks over and sits on the bar stool infront of their kitchen counter.

“Good morning Kozume. These are interview questions, MSBY and Schweiden will hold a charity game tomorrow. Ushiwaka mentioned about it yesterday.” Akaashi answered.

Kenma thanks Akaashi when he slides his cup of warm milk infront of him. “Sorry, I forgot.”

Akaashi hums and his eyes land once again on his tablet while he fishes out the bacon strips from the pan. Kenma places his phone beside his mug and got his eyes wandering all over the place.

“Something changed.”

“Oh, I rearranged the decorations a bit.” Akaashi answered. “You don’t like it?”

“I like it, it’s neat. By the way Akaashi, will you cover both teams tomorrow?”

Akaashi settles himself on the bar stool infront of Kenma, “Nope, I’m more interested in MSBY at the moment.” he answered, his coffee mug resting on his lower lip.

The two ate in silence, Kenma checking his phone more often than before, Akaashi writing some notes and follow-up questions on his tablet with a stylus, the chill sound of Lo-Fi music gave off a groovy yet peaceful morning vibe. Kenma is currently viewing a certain college instructor’s Instagram account, he couldn’t believe that guy with a weird username actually gave away his real identity.

One photo piqued his interest, it was a picture of the man that he’s been jacking off last night; he was casually sitting on a couch with a can of beer in one hand, his other arm comfortably resting on the low head rest of the couch. As far as he can remember, he has a bird’s nest on his head, which he saw last night. In this picture, his fringe which was almost covering his eye was pushed back.

_Damn, he’s too sexy._

“Kozume?”

_And those sharp eyes, that sinful smirk of his._

“Kozume?”

_Oh to be watched by this man._

“Kozume Kenma!” Kenma jumped from his seat and almost fell, fortunately he got to hold on to the counter top. “Is that the guy?” Akaashi teased. Kenma frowns and hits his friend’s shoulder with a soft punch. “You surprised me.” He looked away with an obvious blush painting his soft cheeks. “Sorry, Kozume.” Akaashi leans over him and lands a soft kiss on his reddened ear, for friends who shoot porn videos together, this is normal and chaste.

Footsteps can be heard upstairs, heavy footsteps, both of them turn to see Oikawa limping his way down the stairs. Although his body looks a lot like he’s in pain, his afterglow bloom is a beautiful sight in the morning. He made his way to his friends and sat beside Kenma.

“Rough night?”

“Y..yeah…Ugh.”

“Looks like you made a remarkable performance by deepthroating Iwaizumi.” Akaashi teased.

“Damn right I did.” Akaashi was kind enough to pour coffee in Oikawa’s favorite mug.

“I cooked for the four of us, where’s Iwaizumi? Atleast call him for breakfast.”

“He’s too drained after I milked his cock dry.” Oikawa proudly proclaimed.

“Eww. I’m drinking milk.” Kenma frowned.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi are both models in Peaches and Cream, they shoot videos, film live shows but they’re strictly monogamous. They made it clear that they will be doing this with each other only, being the only couple in their group. Problem is, there was one time when their whole group is drinking inside the studio and Oikawa threw himself to Ushijima, nothing happened apparently, Ushijima threw Oikawa over his shoulder and placed him on Iwaizumi’s lap, a heated make-out session turned fucking was what the group witnessed from the couple that night.

Their talk was interrupted when they heard someone calling for them outside.

“I’ll get it.” Akaashi said as he stood up from his chair.

“Iwaizumi likes leaving love bites.” Kenma admires the purple marks all over Oikawa’s neck and collar bones. He touched his smooth neck and a thought came into his mind, followed by heat that radiates throughout his body which was then contained on his crotch.

“Good morning y’all!”

“Oh? Atsumu, hello?” Oikawa asked.

“First of all, looks like ya got wrecked by Iwaizumi.” He said, earning a proud smirk from Oikawa.

They know though, the reason behind Atsumu’s surprise visit, he’s frustrated, mad, sad, tired and broken-hearted. An Instagram post from Hinata Shouyo a few days ago made Atsumu this way. The said boy has been pining over Hinata who is literally the sun for a long time now. He finally got the chance to play with Hinata on the same side of the court yet this given chance was years late.

“Make sure you wreck Tobio’s team tomorrow. Then you’ll get wrecked by Ushiwaka in the studio afterwards.” Oikawa smirks.

“Heck yeah I will. Guess that’s the only thing I can do right now. But no, getting wrecked by Ushiwaka is not a good idea, he fucks like a beast.” He answered.

“Or you can set the most beautiful toss to Shouyo and make Kageyama jealous.” Kenma suggests.

Atsumu exhales and threw himself on their couch, with a friendship like theirs, sex is a silent comfort, though Atsumu didn’t came here for that. Akaashi ends up cooking more food for the visitor and Atsumu devoured everything on his plate with tears forming on the side of his eyes.

“You really like Shouyo huh?” Kenma asked.

“He was supposed to be my sunshine.”

No one spoke after Atsumu’s declaration, the usual cheerful Miya Atsumu is crying infront of his friends after longing for too long yet all the wait was for nothing.

“I thought I finally had the chance.”

“Get up Atsumu.” It was Akaashi, he was standing infront of Atsumu. “What… Why?”

“Kenma, wash the dishes for me will you?”

Kenma nods and understood right away, being someone who doesn’t have a love interest in their group, Akaashi comforts them with the best make-out session every time one of them is sad.

“Keiji, it’s okay!”

“Stand up or do you want me to ride your dick infront of them?” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎, 𝚊 𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐.” 

Day-offs that fall on weekdays are one of the greatest gifts in life, although having to work on weekends sucks. Light seeps inside Akaashi Keiji’s indigo-colored curtains as the sun rises up to its noon spot. So much for fixing his sheets the moment he woke up this morning, this room will become a warzone any moment.

“Keiji! Atleast let me shower first!” Miya Atsumu demands.

Atsumu holds both of Akaashi’s shoulders to push him away and to stop him from nibbling on his neck.

“I’ll shower with you then.”

Rushing to the bathroom, the two ‘friends’ strips way too quickly mainly because Akaashi at this moment is too demanding. Once out their clothings, they stepped inside the shower booth and the smaller guy attacks the blonde’s neck again.

“Ah… Keiji.” Atsumu moans his name as the guy with black hair licks his neck down to his collar bones, then slowly making its way to his chest, a little flick on his hardened nipple, then he goes down again, tracing the middle part of his abs with his tongue, a few soft kisses on his prominent v-line and finally, a firm grip on his frustrated, hardened dick.

Atsumu puts his finger under Akaashi’s chin to make him look up at him. “Ya don’t have to do this, Keiji.” Without warning, his manhood has been enveloped by soft, pink lips that go closer and closer to his happy trail, for someone without gag reflex or maybe he has, it all goes down to the amount of time he spent on practicing with a huge vibrator, Akaashi can easily deepthroat someone in one go. Atsumu felt the tip of his member hitting his friend’s throat which pulled out a groan from him.

“Why are ya so good at this, hmm?” The water from the overhead shower cascades down on Akaashi’s beautiful face, down to his neck, his chest, his toned abdomen and down to his leaking cock. Atsumu grips Akaashi’s soft locks, both males gazing at each other, the blonde also notices how long his eyelashes are.

But the main attraction on his stunning face is his slate blue eyes.

Atsumu pulls his cock out from Akaashi’s mouth when he saw him struggling to breathe.

“Why? I can still go.”

“I know that Keiji, but I don’t want to strain that tight throat of yours, ya?”

Akaashi once again, grips Atsumu’s rock-hard cock and places soft kisses on the underside, focusing on the frenulum, making sure to add more licks and some sucking on the said part.

“Keiji, suck, damn it.” Akaashi smiles and lifts his erection slightly to gain access on his balls, he sucks both of them while stroking Atsumu. “Fuck, fuck don’t!” He felt him nearing his climax, his moans and groans devouring even the sound of the water hitting the bathroom tiles. He then releases his balls with a pop and advanced in deepthroating him once again.

“Want me to cum down that tight throat of yours huh?” Atsumu groans when Akaashi moans in agreement, that vibration while having his dick deep inside his throat is too much for a horny man to handle. “Down yer throat or want me to haa, fuck that feels so good, want me to paint yer pretty face with my cum?”

He keeps on asking questions, knowing no exchange of words is going to happen between them, although Akaashi continues to suck his cock while resting heavily inside his throat.

“Inside then?”

Atsumu grips the side of Akaashi’s head and pulls him closer, if that’s even possible, the latter’s nose shoved on his happy trail as he releases ropes of cum down his throat.

“Ahh, what the ahh! Shit… You suck my cock so well.” Atsumu groans louder as he releases the last of his fluid, Akaashi’s eyes were rolled back and he’s panting. When Atsumu pulled his cock out, he watches as his friend swallows every last drop and even licks the remaining cum that coats his cock.

“Better?”

“Ya, thanks Keiji. You really need to find yourself a boyfriend.”

◆ 

“Sakusa.” Kuroo Tetsurou calls for the class’ smartass student, he was struggling to avoid any physical contact no matter how minimal it is as much as possible as he walks along the hallways of the Science department. The man with curly hair walks over to his instructor that is not even two years older than him, one whole year and four months to be exact.

“What do you want?”

Kuroo puts his hand over his left chest, acting as if he’s hurt by Sakusa’s not so friendly tone. He opens the student council room door behind him and walked inside.

“Nothing really, I just want to give you this.” The instructor hands over Sakusa’s printed exam, looking at him intently to see the look on his face when he finds out he got a perfect score.

“What about this?”

“Dude that was the hardest exam for that subject this semester, the senior professors made that.”

“Not hard enough.” He shrugs, folding the piece of paper in half, fished out a small plastic envelope and puts the exam inside.

“Maybe if you’re the one who made the exam, the highest grade I could get would be a passing grade.” He then walks out of the room, leaving a smirking Kuroo behind.

Sakusa Kiyoomi, a graduating student and running for Latin honors to top it all off, leaves the university gates with one thing in mind.

To study.

Being someone who can’t leave anything he started unfinished, he always produces the best result out of every situation, not every, but most of it. Also, someone who does not settle for substandard work makes him the best candidate for awards in their batch. Things are going well today at his university despite starting the day with a bump with MSBY’s setter, Miya Atsumu. He knows him, he knows a lot of the volleyball league’s players. Sakusa has been playing volleyball for a long time, his skills and experience earned him the title of collegiate MVP after the volleyball competition between different universities.

He didn’t go pro though, he chose to focus on the university life.

“One large iced Americano please.” The usual, the barista thought, this handsome college student drops by almost everyday in their café.

His favorite spot in this coffee shop is the one farthest from everyone, aside from staying in the most secluded part helps him to concentrate, physical contact is reduced. A short vibration from his pocket made him stop in flipping his textbook’s pages. It was a tweet notification from Schweiden Adlers’ official Twitter account, a game reminder.

“Oh right, a fund-raising match for scholars.”

Tomorrow is the scheduled date, also, tomorrow is the deadline of his university clearance which he must submit tomorrow or else, Kuroo Tetrusou, his annoying instructor will nag the hell out of him. No problem though, he finished everything today and submitted every requirement to free his day tomorrow.

He’ll be watching Schweiden Adler’s game no matter what. After all, he has been following the said team for quite a while now. Sure, having Nicolas Romero in their line-up is cool, but he’s more interested in the player who wears the number eleven jersey, also known as Japan’s biggest cannon.

Ushijima Wakatoshi.

He is a pro-volleyball athlete with a promising spot in Japan’s national team and the only heir of one of the largest corporations in the country.

_The lucky one._

His trail of thoughts involving Ushijima came to a halt when he felt his phone vibrating non-stop. A frown forms between his eyebrows when he saw his instructor’s name on the caller ID.

“What is it?”

**“Honestly, I know you and I are in the same age bracket but I’m still your teacher. Anyway, so that’s why you finished everything today.”**

“What do you mean?”

**“Someone’s going to watch their favorite team’s game tomorrow.”**

“What’s it with you _sir_ Kuroo?” Sakusa rolls his eyes.

**“I’m coming too. I want to see you go feral over your Ushiwaka.”**

Sakusa felt heat rising from his neck, to his face and up to his ears, he hates it everytime his teacher catches him off-guard, he ends the call and shoves his phone inside the deepest part of his backpack. Kuroo found out about him crushing over Ushijima Wakatoshi when the volleyball league teams did a campus tour, his eyes were glued on Ushijima that anyone can notice a whipped guy like him.

◆ 

Bokuto Koutarou, MSBY’s outside hitter, stares at his phone after sending a ‘where are you?’ text message to his teammate, Miya Atsumu.

“It’s afternoon already, too much for a morning jog huh Tsumtsum.”

Shougo Meian, their team captain has been flooding their group chat since ten o’clock this morning. Their official setter is nowhere to be found and they have a match tomorrow morning, Atsumu ignores their messages, he’s not answering their calls and even their private messages. Hinata Shouyo contacts Miya Osamu after they declared Miya Atsumu has gone missing.

 _“Let him be.”_ Osamu said after Hinata reached him.

And so they did.

Bokuto rolls on his stomach and plugs in his earphones, as he was scrolling down his social media newsfeed, he taps a sponsored ad that redirected him to a not so useful website.

“Oh, that’s reminds me.”

Tapping the “open a private window” tab on his phone browser, he typed the name of the website that has been haunting him until now. After watching that liveshow from a model with codename: ‘Grey’, his fap sessions were limited to him imagining those intense, gunmetal blue eyes of his staring at him, his pink lips, those plump soft ass cheeks and his toned abdomen.

As the website loads, he scrolls down the scheduled livestreams today and saw a thumbnail with Grey’s face on it which was scheduled to start in an ten minutes, lucky him. Exploring the website is pretty easy, whoever made this site surely thought of the users well. Users in this platform use only one hand to scroll through their phone, the other, probably shoved inside their underwear.

He taps on Grey’s icon and saw the most sinful, beautiful man Bokuto has ever seen. There’s a gallery inside the profile of the models. One picture shows Grey having a black dildo shoved in his mouth with his eyes rolled back.

‘What is this, he’s too… erotic.”

Another picture shows Grey in a blue thong, hand on his hips and his ass facing the camera. Bokuto zooms in the photo and saw a perky hole peeking under his G-string. The pictures are more than enough for Bokuto to finally grab his dick and masturbate.

_Oh shit the livestream._

Tapping the back button on his screen, it redirects him to the website’s homepage where he saw Grey’s thumbnail.

He has never clicked so fast before in his life, he was thrilled, and he’s going to see the pretty boy, with pretty eyes in real time once again.

 **“Good afternoon. Viewers come on in.”** Grey chuckled.

Bokuto struggles to type in a comment with his left hand.

 ** _[heyheyhey:_** ure so beautfl ** _]_**

Grey’s face, even though hidden by his masquerade mask lights up which Bokuto notices, it’s the eyebrows that gave him away, and the little “o” Grey’s lips formed.

**“Here comes the typo. You just can’t let your dick go, huh?”**

Grey picks up a large silver dildo that has been lying on his bed ever since the stream began. The comments were filled with his viewers telling him to show them how he rides a good dick and Grey ignored their request and busies himself in stroking the sex toy.

 ** _[heyheyhey:_** pls suck ** _]_**

Bokuto frowns, the effect this man has on him is no joke, just a simple smirk turns him on as much as he imagines him having sex with Grey, a small hum can make him lose control and an intense stare from those beautiful eyes can send him to his release.

**“Yes sir.”**

Grey spits on the dildo, his saliva falling down slowly and coating the tip of the fake dick. Grey goes down on the toy slowly; when the tip finally reaches his throat, he choked and pulled out immediately. He doesn’t have a gag reflex but his throat has been abused by a friend that needs some comforting.

**“Forgive me, a _certain friend_ fucked my throat this morning.”**

Bokuto’s hand stops and he ended up staring at Grey who has been spitting on his palm and reaching out behind him.

“I hate… I hate… Why is he talking about some other guy in a livestream?!” Bokuto pouts and crosses his arms infront of his chest, his dick still standing proudly.

A knock on his door made him jump and he immediately shoved manhood inside his boxer shorts.

“Bokkun!”

“Ah! Tsumtsum!” Bokuto rushes to his door and opens it revealing a glowing Miya Atsumu standing infront of his doorway with a box of takeout fried chicken in one hand.

“Where have you been? Captain Meian has gone feral you know.”

Atsumu laughs and enters Bokuto’s dorm room, placing the takeout on his table. “Were ya watching porn Bokkun?” He teases when he saw a tent on Bokuto’s boxers, the latter’s face flushed when Atsumu pointed out his erection.

“So where have you been Tsumtsum?”

“I visited a _certain friend._ ”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “𝙾𝚏 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗.” 

“I’m finally done computing their grades.” Kuroo stretches his arms overhead and leaned back on his chair. “He really outdid himself huh.” He smiles as he highlights Sakusa Kiyoomi’s name on his excel file.

Kuroo chugs the remaining coffee in his mug, as he types a now familiar website link on his laptop. Though still shaking about the thought of seeing that beautiful man again, the excitement and longing he feels for him grew strong. He should have contemplated more on it when he gave away his full name to a stranger, what he did can end his career and his bright future ahead of him, he can’t afford a scandal.

**_“Professor involved in an adult livestream website.”_ **

That type of article title alone can ruin his PhD dreams, and no way will he let himself fail. So why did he gave away his real name to a stranger, an adult model? He should’ve given a pseudonym when he had the chance.

But he didn’t want to.

Hovering the cursor over the ‘messages’ tab, he saw a familiar name with a green dot beside it. It didn’t even take a minute after he logged in when a video call request appears on his screen. Kuroo opened his phone’s front camera and checked how he looks. “Wow I really look tired.” He then clicks the answer button and got all excited when the face that haunts him in a good way at every given hour either him spacing out or teaching his class about the circadian rhythm of the microfilariae _Wuchereria bancrofti._

 **“What took you so long?”** What was that? Did Kuroo heard him correctly? Is he implying that he has been waiting for Kuroo to log in? He felt his chest tighten and a small smile was formed with his lips.

“Missed me, kitten?”

Ah there it is, he’s blushes, probably because he’s not used to having his face exposed. “Tell me about your day.”

**“I work from home. I rarely go out. Why don’t you tell me yours?”**

“Nothing much happened, I was just thinking of someone the whole day.”

**“Who?”**

“You.”

The pretty boy throws the pillow that he’s been hugging the whole time at his computer screen, the moment he’s seen in the frame, Kuroo noticed him blushing intensely as Kodzuken hugs his knees.

**“You’re a big flirt.”**

“You’re just too pretty, kitten. Wait a minute. Please tell me you’re wearing something under that loose hoodie.”

 **“Pervert, ofcourse I am.”** Kodzuken stands and lifts his hoodie to show Kuroo his boxers.

“What are you trying to do?”

 **“Want me to remove this for you?”** He teased.

“Kodzuken… stop.”

 **“Hey, no touching, sir.”** Kuroo’s dick twitched the moment he heard this pretty boy calls him ‘sir’. He’s too frustrated, sure he told this model to be careful and don’t engage in too much sexual activity with a stranger also known as himself, but the tension is just too much for him to handle. He’s been craving for this man ever since he heard his voice. He then proceeds to pull his cock out from his boxers and stroke it. Kodzuken noticed his actions which gave him an idea.

He stood up and showed his back to the camera, making sure his hoodie is slightly lifted for Kuroo to see the swell of his ass. “Hey what are you doing?” he asked.

Kodzuken bends forward as if he’s reaching for something on his bed, ah there he goes, acting all slutty for this man. This type of act is more like ‘Grey’, than ‘Kodzuken’, but he’s too horny to even care. He picks up a red transparent dildo from his bed and showed it to Kuroo.

“Please, don’t.” Kuroo groans, his movements now obvious, the way he pumps his dick makes up for all the frustration he felt for this man. He spreads the pre-cum on the head and all the way down, making sure a few squeezes are left as he goes down to the base.

**“What do you want me to do with this, sir?”**

“Lick.” Kodzuken pokes his tongue out and lifts the dildo near his mouth, he licks the tip, then he goes to the middle and down to the base. While he does this, Kuroo strokes his cock with Kodzuken’s timing.

“Suck the tip, please.” Kodzuken tucks his hair behind his ear, Kuroo observed the small gesture and it made his already hardened dick harder if that’s even possible. He wraps his lips around the toy, making squelching noises as he hears Kuroo’s moans. “Fuck your mouth with that, kitten.”

Kodzuken flinched and stares at the flushed face on his screen, his hair is thrown back and out of his forehead, his dress shirt unbuttoned, the continuous movements of his arm, the slightly opened mouth where all his sinful moans came from, and those sharp hazel eyes that has been feasting on his petite frame as if undressing him with just a stare.

He places the sex toy on the table infront of his computer. Slowly, he goes down on the toy and stops when the tip hits his throat. “Come on ugh… you can do it.”

With that, he forces himself to deepthroat himself with the toy, causing him to gag with saliva dripping out from his mouth and coating the toy. **“Kuro, sir, I can’t.”** He tears up and Kuroo suddenly halts his hand on his manhood.

“Hey… Hey… Stop, don’t cry please. I’m sorry.”

Kodzuken blushed once again after hearing the concern coating Kuroo’s voice. “Are you okay?”

**“I’m okay Kuro, I’m sorry I can’t—“**

“Shh, it’s okay. I should be the one apologizing.” Kodzuken smiles and nods at him, telling him he’s okay, he shouldn’t worry, he’s just not good at it.

 **“Kuro, can I call you? As in phone number?”** Kodzuken looks away, **“If that’s okay.”**

“Ofcourse kitten.” He smiles and they called it a night, a contact number was then found inside Kuroo’s inbox with the name _Kenma_ beside it.

◆

The morning sun paints the surroundings with its rays, the sky showcases a bright blue shade and the sound of cars occupying the busy streets of Tokyo provides the right background music for everyone.

But inside the MSBY Black Jackals dormitory, they don’t need any more noises.

“Puwah! I’m so pumped up!” Hinata Shouyo, the newest member of the group exclaimed as he jumps up and down and shakes Bokuto’s arm who appears dejected. Thing is, after hearing his favorite webcam model named ‘Grey’ mentioned some other guy, which happened yesterday, the player with two-toned hair has been in a foul mood ever since.

“Bokuto-san?” Hinata looks at Bokuto with a worried expression.

No answer.

“Bokkun, I swear if you miss my tosses today, I’ll make your life a living hell.” Atsumu threatened. With that, Bokuto gulps, then finally moves his feet to their coaster’s direction. Meian, their captain, pats Atsumu’s back for saving him some trouble in dealing with Bokuto’s moods.

As the bus drove off, their setter decided to sit beside their miserable player to put him at ease, rather, to continuously threaten him. “Was it because of the porn you were watching yesterday? Was it that bad?” Atsumu teases. Bokuto felt blood rushing to his face, making him heat up and blush profusely. He hides half of his face inside his jacket and covers his eyes with his hand.

_Ah, he’s acting cute._

“Listen.”

“I am listening, Bokkun.”

“Remember that link you sent me? The one you told me not to open because it’s some type of malware?”

After hearing about the link of their mini-porn site he accidentally sent to Bokuto, it was now his turn to act nervously. In contrast to his teammate’s reddened face, all the blood in the setter’s face drained which left him with a cold, pale face.

“W-what… what did you see?”

“It’s a website with webcam models.”

“Ah…” Atsumu laughs nervously. “I told you it’s a virus.” He continues.

“There’s this camboy.”

 _‘Fuck, please tell me it’s not me.’_ Atsumu thought.

Bokuto blushes even more, he proceeds to bury his face in his hands and screams a frustrated groan which gained their teammates attention. Hinata, being the sunshine that he is walks over to them and lets out a barrage of “Are you okay?” at Bokuto. Sure, Hinata’s presence lights up everyone’s mood when he is around, but that’s not the case with Atsumu now. He has been pining over the small, energetic ball of energy for years now.

“I can handle this Shouyo.” Atsumu turns to Hinata with a deadpan expression.

Everyone teases Atsumu at every chance they get, he gets pissed off easily, he is whiny and he’s a crybaby. But every time he sets foot on the court as his team’s setter his teammates give him the respect he deserves. And every time he gives them the stare that oozes out intent to kill, they back off.

Hinata Shouyo was the only exception.

Until he unconsciously broke Miya Atsumu’s heart a few days ago.

Atsumu felt guilty, he hates that he acts like this to his sunshine, but he couldn’t afford to look at him for the pain is too much to handle. After the setter gave Hinata an emotionless stare which he’s not used to receiving, he replied with a sad expression and left which caused Atsumu’s chest to tighten.

 _‘No please don’t be sad, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.’_ He thought.

Bokuto then shoves his phone on Atsumu’s face and a body, room and facial features, specifically the eyes greeted him.

“Okay, so I was jacking off to his livestream. I really like him! His name is Grey and he has a very sexy voice and his eyes are really beautiful. And… and… Tsumtsum? Are you listening?”

He was shocked, he was staring at his friend who he made out with yesterday when he was so upset with Hinata and Kageyama’s dating confirmation. “Okay… uh… and then?”

Bokuto crossed his arms infront of his chest and frowns like a kid deprived with some candies or something. “He said his friend...” Bokuto blushed again, he’s trying to find an innocent word to replace the word ‘deepthroat’. Sure he’s a full-grown adult, but he gets so shy about these things and his lack of experience is the one to blame for it.

“Grey said his friend…” Bokuto makes a circle with this index finger and thumb with his left hand and uses his right index finger to make an in and out gesture with the circle. “… his mouth.”

Atsumu laughs at Bokuto’s attempt to tell him what happened without saying any vulgar words.

“Ah you mean his friend fucked his mouth?” He smiles, remembering how he fucked Akaashi Keiji’s throat yesterday.

“Tsum! Uh, yeah, something like that.”

“Are you jealous over a camboy and his friend?” He laughs, feeling proud as he talks about himself. Bokuto then stopped talking and ignored Atsumu’s questions. The latter teased him over and over not because he likes to see their spiker embarrassed but because he likes to act proud and talk about himself secretly. “His friend must be a good fucker huh?”

“Shut up Tsumtsum!”

◆

Sakusa Kiyoomi, a graduating college student skipped today’s class for a volleyball match. He stands by his argument that one missed class is okay since he submitted everything already.

Kuroo Tetsurou, a college instructor and a student working on his master’s degree skipped today’s class for a volleyball match. He’s lucky enough to skip explanations mainly because today is his day off.

The unusual duo walks to the train station with a noticeable distance between them. “If students see you with me, I’d be deep in controversies and people will question me running for cum laude.” Sakusa said, gritting his teeth. Kuroo knows this, despite the surgical mask covering his student’s face.

“Gay rumors?”

“You’re pretty dumb for a former summa cum laude.”

“Dear student, I’m just pretty and you’re dumb. Dating rumors will spark even before people start questioning your eligibility for Latin honors.” Kuroo smirked while watching his student pick up his pace and widen their gap.

After half an hour, the teacher-student duo arrived infront of Tokyo Metropolitan Stadium. Volleyball enthusiasts line up infront of the entrance, some people are waiting for on-site ticket selling and fans are spending too much of their money on team’s merchandise. The scene looks more like an idol concert rather than a pro-volleyball match.

“Ah Sakusa look, Ushiwaka banners!” Kuroo points out.

“Shut up.”

“Oh by the way our tickets are on same tiers on opposite areas.”

“Wow I should thank the heavens.”

“Are you for real? You’re so mean.” Kuroo said.

They both lined up in different lines because Sakusa’s seat is found on Adler’s side and Kuroo, on the opposite team, Black Jackals. Sakusa adjusts his face mask and sprays a generous amount of rubbing alcohol on his hands once he settled on his seat. He watches as the players warm up with a few serves, spikes and tosses. Sure, Adlers has the most talented setter in the scene at the moment, but what grabs his attention is their strongest spiker, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“Wakatoshi, huh?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "𝙶𝚛𝚎𝚢?" 

The match has been on-going for almost two hours now, most of the players in each team were high school acquaintances, they played matches against each other before, went in the same training camp years ago and made friends with each other while they’re at it. Miya Atsumu plays extremely well today, the setter has been steering his team’s play so smoothly that he almost eliminates all his players mistakes. Not only his tosses bring out the best in his teammates’ abilities, but also, the threat his serves give is enough to sweep greater than five points in one go.

“Atsumu-san, you’re in your 120% today.” Kageyama Tobio, the setter of the opposing team and the boyfriend of the guy Atsumu has been pining on mentioned when both of them are face-to-face in the current rotation.

“I wonder why.” Atsumu muttered while staring at Kageyama which brought shivers down the younger’s spine.

It was Schweiden’s service, Ushijima Wakatoshi, stands on the farthest possible position for his jump serve. When his left hand made contact with the ball, the sound it produced made everyone in the audience flinched, even the cameras missed the footage as the ball zooms from one end of the court to the other. No one in Black Jackals was able to react to Ushijima’s serve, first, the power he applied on the ball gave it too much speed, and second, that demon serve can detach the receiver’s limbs from their body, an exaggerated description from teams they fought before.

“You can dig that.” Sakusa Kiyoomi murmurs watching Ushijima play carefully as he shifts on his seat.

The second service from the former Shiratorizawa ace was barely brought up by MSBY’s libero Inunaki Shion, it was short yet Atsumu being on top of his game flawlessly catches up to the ball and saw the _reason for his_ _pain_ , _the person who broke his heart without him knowing_ , jumping for a quick. Who is he to reject that demand from the man he adores?

And with that one quick, and another spike from Bokuto, the game was decided; MSBY Black Jackals won the game.

The team’s cheering squad and fans are screaming and jumping from their seats, gold and black confetti were released and it was a total celebration for MSBY, although this is just a charity game organized by Ushijima Corporation, whatever the outcome of the game contributes nothing to the teams’ league ranking, but every match is a big deal for both players and fans.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto shouts.

_Akaashi Keiji from the bleachers flinched._

“Atsumu-san!” Hinata Shouyo jumps to his setter clinging on his upper body. Miya Atsumu is not a strong man, his heart wavers at every attention this smaller guy gives him, his cheeks were flushed, his chest stinging and his brain was totally blank until Bokuto runs to him and pulls Hinata away from him and replaced the orange-haired boy’s arms around the setter.

Miya Atsumu is a devious man, he enjoys teasing others and putting them in an uncomfortable position, he was that petty and his twin Miya Osamu calls him out for that.

“Shouyo you did great in that last quick!” Atsumu smiles when Hinata walks over to him and unconsciously holds on to his arm. While they’re still touching, he averts his eyes to Kageyama Tobio on the other side of the net who’s currently shocked of how close he is with Hinata, he stares at him with a proud smirk.

Both teams lined up for the handshake and commemorative photos, fans stood up to give both teams a round of applause for showcasing their volleyball prowess.

Sakusa Kiyoomi remains seated on his assigned seat as he watches Ushijima talking with his teammates and friends from the other team, mainly Miya Atsumu, they’re too deep in their conversation that they didn’t notice a stray ball coming to their direction.

“I’M SORRY!” Bokuto shouts.

Both players failed to react on time, the ball bounced on Atsumu’s arm and flew to the audience, towards Sakusa. By instinct as volleyball player, he went for a receiving position and brings up the volleyball effortlessly and caught it in his hand. He blushed when he noticed that some of the players are watching him. It took him all his courage to walk down to the court and hand over the volleyball to a staff. He turns and prays that no one thinks what he did was embarrassing, especially Ushijima.

“Hey.” A booming voice.

Sakusa flinched and whipped his head towards the direction of the voice, he almost lost his balance when he saw Ushijima standing against the railings of the front row seats. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“I KNOW YOU!” Sakusa looks at an amused Atsumu, he totally forgot his encounter with him and now he remembers it again, curse that bump.

Sakusa bows to Ushijima and walked outside of the stadium, ignoring Atsumu’s call. “You know that guy? Atsumu?” the bleached-blonde shakes his head and stares at Sakusa’s disappearing figure. “I literally bumped onto him on the road during one of my morning jogs.”

Reporters from different networks and social media platforms storm the court after they were signaled that interviews may commence. All of them were given fair amounts of time with players they want to feature in their article or whatsoever. Akaashi Keiji, being friends and being way too close (so close that he shot porn videos with them) with Ushijima Wakatoshi and Miya Atsumu ignored both of them and went for another player that caught his attention. It was the player that screamed those “hey’s” during and after the game.

Not too long ago, meaning yesterday, during one of his live shows in Peaches and Cream’s website, a viewer told him to suck the dildo that he was holding, despite the flood of _‘show us how good you ride a dick’_ comments, he found the comment _‘pls suck’_ from user **_heyheyhey_** cute. Unfortunately, he couldn’t grant his wish because Miya Atsumu, his co-adult model fucked his mouth before the livestream, thus giving him a sore throat. After he mentioned in his livestream that _a certain_ friend fucked his throat hours before the stream, he saw a prompt in the comments section.

**_[user heyheyhey left the livestream]_ **

Akashi was confused on why the viewer left while he’s in the middle of the show, he’s one of the most favored models in their group that no one leaves his live shows unless he’s done. And now, he finds himself walking over to Bokuto Koutaro for an interview to his magazine article. Funny how Bokuto’s ‘hey hey hey’ made him do it.

“Ofcourse that’s not possible, I’m so dumb.” He whispers to himself as Bokuto saw him approaching.

“Good morning, sir.” He flashes his charming smile, leaving a blushing Bokuto staring. Akaashi notices how red Bokuto’s ears are, then again, he’s not being arrogant but he knows full well that he’s pretty and has this effect on men sometimes.

“ **Grey**?” The name rolls off on Bokuto’s tongue oh so smoothly.

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!_ Akaashi thought.

The writer was silent for a while as he heard his alias in the porn world from this volleyball player. His ‘conspiracy theory’ was a fact then? That viewer is this guy, maybe not, but that _hey hey hey_ really made him realize something, even though he’s not user **_heyheyhey_** , the fact that Bokuto recognizes him is shocking.

“Uhm? Sorry Mr. Bokuto Kotaro, I am Akaashi Keiji.” He answers, hoping the player lets the topic go.

“Oh! Sorry!” he smiles as he touches the back of his neck.

_Cute._

Bokuto bows a little before he continues, “Sorry, I was thinking of someone. Sorry! The interview, right! Whenever you’re ready.” Akaashi turns on his voice recorder, pulls out his small notebook and his pen. He just needs to ask a few questions from the pro-athlete and hopefully, be able to ask for his number after their mini interview. Akaashi can’t help it, this guy is too cute yet buff, a guy who emits big-baby energy, totally his type.

“Keiji!”

Both of them turned to look at the unwanted participant in this conversation.

Miya Atsumu.

The setter remembers Bokuto mentioning ‘Grey’ and how he felt jealous when Grey mentioned in his stream that his throat was thoroughly fucked by a certain friend.

“Huh? Tsumtsum? You know him?” Bokuto asks.

Akaashi glares at Atsumu as he felt the athlete’s hand landing on his waist. Akaashi moves slightly to slip his friend’s hand away from him, the gesture getting caught by Bokuto. “He’s my friend!” Atsumu smiles and moves closer to Akaashi even more. “Tsum, you’re making your friend uncomfortable.” Bokuto mentioned.

Now, it’s the writer’s turn to blush, he admits, this is too shallow, but this guy is totally his type and the possibility of him being that petty viewer gets him too engaged. Atsumu noticed Akaashi’s actions and stepped away from them, “Alright, have fun you guys. Bokkun! Answer Keiji’s questions in detail okay!” With that, he left and chose another person to annoy.

“Was it hard? Having Atsumu as a teammate?” Akaashi smiles.

“Why are you asking about him? You should ask about me.” Bokuto pouts.

_Fucking cute._

“Oh sorry, Atsumu used some of my allotted time to interview you. Is it okay if we conduct the interview in a different time? I really want to write about you.” Akaashi smiles.

Bokuto returns the smile and snatched Akaashi’s pen and paper from his hands. “Sure! Here’ I’ll just write my phone number.”

“Uhm, I can formally schedule the interview with your team’s staff, you might get in trouble.”

The athlete hands over the pen and pad back to him and shakes his head, “It’s okay, I’ll be the one to ask permission, and then we can meet casually!” Bokuto turns when he saw their manager pointing at another interviewer, he looks at Akaashi again, before running off.

“I’ll wait for your call, Akaashi!”

A match against Schweiden Alders really drains the life out of Black Jackals, be it the nasty plays by Kageyama, Hoshiumi’s impressive abilities and Ushijima’s strength. A brief meeting was held then they’re immediately sent to their rooms to rest. It was supposed to be a long-ass meeting, although Captian Meian asked the coach to let the players rest first.

Bokuto locks himself inside his room, he places his phone on the middle of his bed and stares at it intently. Every time the device lights up, he prays for an unknown number to call.

“I must be going insane, huh? I was thinking about Grey when I saw the writer! I’m so embarrassed!” Bokuto hugs himself and rolls over his bed.

“But his eyes.”

◆

Ushijima Wakatoshi showers as soon as he got inside their porn studio, he decided to head straight here mainly because he has to meet his mother who has been nagging him to attend a board of directors meeting. He noticed someone sitting on the couch when he came out of the shower.

“Kozume?”

Kenma raises his head to meet their director’s stare, he shifts on the couch and grips his game console tightly. Ushijima walks over to Kenma, ignoring the fact that only a thin towel is shielding his manhood, not that his friends haven’t seen his huge package, but Kenma is the type to feel shy about these things, especially if they’re not shooting a video.

“Is there a problem?”

Kenma puts his hand-held console down and looks up to Ushijima. “I revealed my face to one of my viewers. Is that a bad thing?” he asked, tucking his stray hair behind his ear.

“Yes it is.” The taller guy answered. “Although you have more rational thinking than all of us in this mini studio of ours, so I trust you.”

Kenma offers him a small smile and mouths ‘thank you’ when Ushijima pats his head lightly. They have a fair share of porn videos they starred together. For once, Kenma thought of the big adorable guy as someone who he can date, but eventually let the thought go because having Ushijima as a friend is more than enough.

“You like the viewer? Is he your type?”

Kenma exhales and shakes his head.

“By the way, that’s not the only reason I’m here. The reason why your mom asked you to come is because of this.” Kenma shows him an envelope and by the looks of it, it’s an invitation. “Apparently, it’s some kind of soiree your mother organized.”

Kenma looks like he wants to divert the attention from him to the piece of paper in his hand. But he felt too exposed right now, a sudden realization hit him when he realized he gave away his identity to a stranger.

“I really don’t care about that, don’t worry about that guy you revealed your face to. Don’t worry too much Kozume.” Ushijima offered a small, soft smile.

Ushijima is too caring yet he does it unconsciously, he looks like as if he’s cold to everyone but no, he looks like he’s some kind of mature guy but in fact, he’s just a soft, misunderstood boy.

Surely, he really is something.

Kenma then stood on the couch and wraps his slender arms around Ushijima’s shoulders, which caught the taller guy off-guard.

“Kozume?”

Kenma proceeds to place soft kisses and kitten licks on Ushijima’s jaw, the smell of soap weirdly turns him on and the sight of Ushijima’s slightly wet skin contributes a lot to his already high sex drive. Ushijima pushes him away lightly and stares at him.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you but you know I don’t do it with anyone of you unless it’s for our videos.” His tone is a bit stern yet he carefully chose his words to not offend Kenma.

Ushijima left Kenma on the couch and told him to stay as long as he likes.

“I need someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you for protecting my gift, dad."  
> \- 𝒰𝓈𝒽𝒾𝒿𝒾𝓂𝒶 𝒲𝒶𝓀𝒶𝓉𝑜𝓈𝒽𝒾 HQ 395


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙷𝚎 𝚊𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢, 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚐𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚡𝚌𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙱𝚘𝚔𝚞𝚝𝚘. 

It has been a few days since the fund-raising match between MSBY Black Jackals and Schweiden Adlers. The players of both teams were given ample time to go sight-seeing in Tokyo, some of them went to their trips as a group, some decided to explore alone and some, well, some are enjoying the comfort inside their dormitory rooms.

But there are two players, one from each team that are gazing at the city’s nightlights from a building. Miya Atsumu was scheduled today to shoot a porn film with one of the few members of their mini-studio, this was requested by him, and he needed comfort. He was contacted by Ushijima last night and was informed about his shoot today. Surprisingly, when he arrived at the studio, all of the adult models are there, they’re not that many to begin with so gathering everyone is easy.

“Kenma, are we finally going for a scene?” Atsumu sits beside Kenma, making the smaller guy frown. All of them turn their heads to the bathroom’s direction when they heard a door-opening sound. There by the door frame, stood a bathrobe-clad Akaashi Keiji with his phone in one hand and the other holding a towel. “Oh gosh please tell me, we’re going all the way.” Atsumu blurts out, feeling the heat radiate all over his body and his boxer briefs tighten.

Akaashi sighs as he was making his way to Atsumu, when they’re close enough, he bends and whispers to the blonde’s ears. “Yeah so hurry up and clean yourself.” In a millisecond, Atsumu was dashing to the bathroom, undressing in the process.

“Prepare, **_Grey._** ” Akaashi’s porn alias rolls smoothly on Atsumu’s tongue that gave him the idea of something is going on with the athlete’s head. Actually, after the game a few days ago, the blonde has been calling him ‘Grey’ a lot. Akaashi mentioned before that he shouldn’t call him his alias because if a viewer hears it and saw Akaashi, he will be exposed thanks to his unique eye color where the name ‘Grey’ came from.

“Akaashi, how’s your interview going?” Oikawa Tooru asks as he was nipping Iwaizumi Hajime’s ears.

“I really need to contact him.” Akaashi stares at his phone.

“Yeah you should, next thing you know he’s making some headlines outside Tokyo. You should be the first one to make a full-spread about him. Or maybe, you could do a _full-spread_ , you know what I mean?” Oikawa smirked. He was silenced when his boyfriend Iwaizumi squeezed his thigh and demands his ministrations again on his ear. Iwaizumi Hajime was never like this to his boyfriend when they’re infront of their friends unless they’re shooting a sex video, although things happened at work this morning that made him drown himself in alcohol the moment he stepped inside the studio.

“Are you guys going to fuck while you’re drunk?” Kenma turns to Akaashi who’s been busy checking the lubes available in the suite. “I might take a shot or two, Atsumu looks like he’s ready to wreck me.”

Rounds of liquor went around the group, Oikawa has been dry humping his boyfriend for fifteen minutes now, in response, Iwaizumi was thrusting his dick up to Oikawa’s. On the other end of the couch, the actors for today, Atsumu and Akaashi has been warming up by groping their dicks and an exchange of wet kisses on the lips, down to their necks. Ushijima, being the only fully sober one was working on his laptop, browsing the guest list for his mother’s not-really-necessary party, he’s just tired of all these corporate affairs he needs to attend to, if only he has the chance, he would fly to California and spend time with his father.

On the solo couch on the left side, Kenma busies himself on his phone, he was busy texting a certain professor that gives nothing as a reply. It made him frustrated, Kenma was never used to being ignored. Damn, he always gets the attention that he wants, aside from his fail attempt in seducing Ushijima. He floods Kuroo Tetsurou’s private number which he gave to him that night he showed him a private show of his failed attempt in deep-throating a dildo, the same night he also gave out his personal contact number and his real first name.

“Atsumu.” Akaashi was handing a bottle of lube over to Atsumu and a gold and black mask to cover his face, he proceeds to put on his signature masquerade mask.

“Hey, I thought we’re going to start later?”

Akaashi shoves the bottle of lube on Atsumu’s bare chest and demands him to loosen up his hole. Atsumu’s cock might not be the longest and the largest but his size is still above average, and the way he fucks is just wild, animalistic, according to Kenma when he made out with MSBY’s setter. Penetration was not in the choices but thrusting his hardened dick between Kenma’s smooth thighs almost equalled sex.

“Prep my hole you dumbass, you’re gonna ruin my sorry asshole with this.” Akaashi pulls out Atsumu’s cock out from his boxers and kisses the reddening tip. “Excited are ya?” Atsumu nudges Akaashi’s lips with his erection, telling him to open those pretty, pink lips of his. The writer smiles up at him, they all know about Akaashi’s obsession with fellatios. He spits a string of saliva on Atsumu’s dick and captures it with his hand, he then began stroking his dick, making sure his saliva coats the entire hole-wrecker.

The blonde took the opportunity to shove his dick inside his scene-partner for today, making Akaashi gag a bit. “I’m still sore from the last time you fucked my throat.”

“Yeah? Then lemme shove my dick down that throat and fuck it more? Ya like that?”

Akaashi replies with a ‘hmm’, he couldn’t get a word out with a dick inside his mouth, heck he can’t even breathe properly with his partner’s dick deep in his throat. He wiggles his ass for Atsumu to notice. “Ah, right lemme prep ya.” The blonde squirts a generous amount of lube on Akaashi’s gaping hole, he was mesmerized by the way the lube drips down form between his ass cheeks, down to his balls and the length of his dick.

Iwaizumi notices the scene unfolding infront of them, he stood up and grabbed the camera, making sure the models are both within frame with their faces hidden. “Go wild you fuckers.”

Atsumu lifts Akaashi’s hips making the latter lay down on the sofa with his lower body elevated by the blonde’s grip on his waist, he spreads his legs more to give Atsumu a better view of his pink hole. He caught Akaashi’s drift right away, replying with a flick of his tongue on his opening.

“Whaddaya want me to do with this slutty hole of yours?”

“Eat my slutty ass.” Akaashi smirks up at him, but that curve on his lips was immediately wiped out when Atsumu starts to suck, lick and nibble on his hole. The moment he started shoving his tongue inside, Akaashi was a squirming, moaning mess.

Cameras were surrounding them, some standing on tripods, and a few are being held by their friends. “Atsumu eats ass as if he has been starving for 3 days now. Keiji must be feeling real good.” Oikawa comments as he switches his eyes from the viewfinder of his boyfriend’s camera on hand and the actual ass-eating that’s happening infront of them. “Shut up. Want me to eat that ass of yours Shittykawa?”

“You’re jealous, Iwa-chan.”

Atsumu mouths _sixty-nine_ to Akaashi as he lays comfortably on the couch, completely removing his boxers in the process. He flinched when he suddenly felt the head of his erection being engulfed by something wet and hot. Akaashi soon bobbed his head in a steady rhythm with his right hand squeezing and stroking the remaining length to prevent Atsumu from deep-throating him. “Hngh, ya like dick so much?” Akaashi hummed on his partner’s dick and replies with a wiggle of his ass. “Yeah so start prepping me.”

The scene unfolding infront of him made Kenma squirm in his seat, the thoughts of having someone eat him the way Atsumu does Akaashi made his manhood really hard.

_If only he’s getting enough action._

_If only he could ask Kuroo Tetsurou to meet up with him._

_If only Kuroo Tetsurou considers it._

_If only._

Kenma was startled when his phone starts to vibrate, the name ‘Kuro’ appears on the screen, without thinking much of it, he slides the answer button quickly and was shocked when he saw Kuroo’s face on the screen. He was infront of his desk, probably working, and his phone is on his side. Kenma walks to their bathroom and made sure to lock it the moment he entered.

**_“What’s up?”_ **

“Kuro.” Every time Kenma says Kuroo’s name, the professor feels something heavy, to be more specific, something heavy inside his pants.

**_“Why are you inside your bathroom?”_ **

“I’m at a friend’s place.”

**_“Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt, I’ll call you later.”_ **

“Don’t you dare end this call.”

It was demanding, yet begging was hinted in his tone. He finally gets to see the man he’s been lusting over after ignoring his messages and calls. He doesn’t care whether Atsumu has his dick deep inside Akaashi on the other side of the door, Kuroo Tetsurou’s face and voice is enough for him to come.

“Kuro, I’m horny.”

**_“Woah there kitten I thought you would ask me about how my day went but okay, I don’t mind starting from there.”_ **

Kenma flushed when he realized how desperate he sounded when he said that to Kuroo. He noticed him standing from his chair and walking over to his bed. “Are you busy?”

 ** _“Not anymore.”_** He grins as he makes himself comfortable on his bed. Kuroo smiles as he stares at Kenma’s features, his two-toned hair tied up in a messy bun, his cat-like eyes are as sharp as ever yet very alluring, his pink lips that he licks once in a while, followed by his bottom lip being trapped between his teeth.

_Kenma is too beautiful._

**_“Kenma, such a pretty kitten.”_ **

“I am not.”

**_“Yes you are.”_ **

“Am not.”

**_“You are.”_ **

****

Kenma then fills the tub with lukewarm water, after he heard Kuroo mention his name, he felt the need to just undress and finger-fuck himself with Kuroo watching, but a little tease won’t hurt right?

The adult model placed his phone on the bathroom sink and stood up, making sure only his face down to his hips is within frame. **_“What are you doing?”_** Kuroo’s voice cracked when he processed the scene that’s happening on his phone screen. Kenma takes his hoodie off, exposing his pale, smooth skin and his perky pink nipples, and then finally he removed his sweats and boxers.

**_“You’re taking a bath at your friend’s place?”_ **

“Yeah what’s up with that?” He picked up his phone from the counter and walked over to the bath tub, he then emit a soft, satisfied moan when he dips inside the tub.

 ** _“Why are you such a tease?”_** Kuroo rolls over to his side on his bed and puts a pillow between his legs, feeling deprived as he dry humps his sorry pillow. Kenma places his phone on the tub ledge, silently praying for it not to fall, it cost him a fortune for that phone. Although he doesn’t really care because his monthly income is not threatened by a high-end phone. He ties his hair higher and saw Kuroo licking his lips. “What?”

**_“Your collarbones are really sexy.”_ **

“Pervert.”

**_“I really want to paint a few purple spots on your neck and collarbones kitten.”_ **

Kenma scoots closer to his phone, water splashing on his sides. “Ah, you mean here?” He traces the side of his neck, a finger stroking up and down on his sensitive spot. He continues to trace down when he saw Kuroo parting his lips slightly to exhale. “How about here?” He traces both of his collarbones with his wet hands, drips of water cascading down his chest.

 ** _“Yes. Anywhere. I’ll fucking mark you anywhere.”_** It was animalistic, the growl Kuroo let out when he mentioned marking Kenma. The pretty boy in the tub now halts after seeing his prey’s eyes gleaming with lust, he felt small and intimated yet aroused.

“Kuro, if you say it like that­­­­—“

**_“If I say it like this, what?”_ **

“I want you.”

It’s now Kuroo’s turn to be surprised, they only met online, in addition to that, they haven’t talked that much, and both parties are pretty busy with their real life problems, yet their attraction is burning them and it hurts. “I want to see you, personally.”

**_“I-I’m not sure about… that.”_ **

All the blood in Kenma’s face drains when he heard Kuroo’s answer.

“Why? ‘Cause I’m a camboy? ‘Cause I star in adult videos? Is that it?”

**_“Huh? What? No.”_ **

“Oh I’m sorry _professor_. You have a pretty clean record for you to associate yourself with the likes of me.”

**_“Kenma wa—“_ **

****

_*beep*_

◆

It’s currently midnight, Oikawa is busy proofreading his article about the latest charity game between Schweiden Adlers and MSBY Black Jackals. Iwaizumi and Ushijima are busy reviewing the clips in Atsumu and Akaashi’s porn video while the two models are still making out on the other side of the couch. Kenma, went home after taking a bath and a few drinks.

“Pudding was frowning.” Oikawa said and all of them turned to look at him. “I told him to wait for us.” Akaashi answers after he finally frees his lips from Atsumu’s.

“Hey, Keiji.” Atsumu captures Akaashi’s lips again in a lazy, heated kiss. “How was it, _Grey_?”

Akaashi answers with a grind on the blonde’s crotch.

“So, Bokuto Koutaro, he’s my viewer.”

Atsumu sits straight and rests his arm on the headrest behind Akaashi’s head. “How did ya know?”

“He called me ‘Grey’.”

“Didn’t I already told ya that, that mask of yers is completely useless?”

Akaashi shots him a bored stare and pushes himself away from him. “He’s your teammate, have you told him about, this?” He gestures to the entire room they’re in. Atsumu lifts himself from the couch and grabbed his bottle of beer on the table, drinking a huge gulp afterwards.

“I may have?” He winks at Akaashi.

“Damn that fox, how am I supposed to interview Bokuto?”

The studio is now silent with only the hum of lo-fi music and abused keyboards filling the air. The atmosphere in the studio relaxes them as they escape from their everyday lives, although Akaashi and Oikawa likes working on their articles here, infront of the huge windows. The nightlights that illuminate the room is enough to set the mood. They find comfort in each other’s company aside from sex of course.

Akaashi Keiji looks through his contacts and found what he was looking for immediately. He saved Bokuto’s number in his personal SIM card for easy access and mainly because he finds him really adorable. He sends a formal text message with a greeting and an introduction, he’s worried that Bokuto might skip over his message, mainly because the possibilities of other writers and reporters contacting him is really high. Akaashi then puts his phone on the floor and starts working on his interview questions, to him, it’s unlikely for the athlete to stay up late because he seems full of energy in the morning, based on what he observed in the game and he’s probably drained by night time.

_Or so he thought._

“I swear if you don’t answer that phone, I’ll throw it away Akaashi Keiji.” Oikawa stares at his housemate with lazy, tired eyes. The raven-haired male apologized and swiped the green button on his phone without looking at the caller ID.

**_“You finally answered!”_ **

“Uhm? Bokuto-san?” Atsumu drops his phone when he heard his teammate’s name from Akaashi’s mouth.

**_“Hi! Uhm, about the interview right? What about tomorrow… I mean later! Afternoon!”_ **

Akaashi smiles when he heard his lively voice, scratch that thought of the player draining his energy, he sounds like he could play a five-set match with this drive. He agreed immediately, getting giddy and excited about his meeting with Bokuto.

**_“You should sleep now, I’ll see you Akaashi!”_ **

****

End call.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "𝙳𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚊 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍, 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚎." 

[◆](https://youtu.be/5GTbM5-ku-M)

“You want me to attend a fund-raising party on your behalf?” Sakusa Kiyoomi grumbles as he stands on the front porch of their house staring at his mother who’s walking to her car. “Mom you’re literally the CEO of the hospital you don’t have to work for night duties.”

Her mother has been dedicating her life to a private hospital founded by his grandfather, she devotes herself to serve the people who are in need of medical services. She is a workaholic, according to her son, Kiyoomi. But never did he felt neglected by his mother, despite the demanding and irregular schedule she has for work. She even brought Kiyoomi to her workplace countless times when he was a kid, the smell of alcohol and disinfectant infiltrated young Kiyoomi’s nostrils, the sight of medical workers hustling inside the hospital corridors ignites a fire in him that led him to somehow dream about saving lives. He learned the dangers of bacterial and viral exposures, thus making him someone who is conscious about cleanliness. Not just cleanliness as in orderliness, but sanitation and disinfection.

“Kiyoomi, before I become the CEO of the hospital, I worked as a resident doctor in many institutions, patients need doctors, sweetie. I have—”

“— to save lives.” Kiyoomi looks at her mother as she settles in her car.

“I can drive for you.”

“Nonsense, you have classes tomorrow, I’ll see you in the morning, love you, son.”

“Yeah me too.”

“Oh and about the party, you have to attend.”

Kiyoomi grunts as he watches her mother drive away from him, he can’t say no to his beloved mom. He walks inside their house and saw the invitation on their coffee table, picking it up, complaints were audible from his mouth as he flips the envelope cover to reveal a purple card.

“I hate people.”

He plops down on the couch, feeling icky after imagining the possible contact he’ll make inside the social circle. Ofcourse he has to chat with people that can be of some use to their hospital and other businesses.

“Ushi… what the hell is this?” He grips the piece of paper tightly between his fingers as he rereads the name of the organizer of the said party.

“What’s up with Ushijima Corporation and fund-raising activities?”

“What’s up with Ushijima Corporation?”

“What’s up with… Ushijima?”

Sakusa Kiyoomi, a grumpy college student, candidate for Latin honors, a volleyball player, a neat-freak, a germophobe and Ushijima Wakatoshi’s number one fan rummages through his organized walk-in closet with dozens of suit he wore in international quiz bees, university debates, and a few studies he defended. He hates the fact that he feels his face heat up as he imagines Ushijima’s stare when he looked at him as he perfectly received a stray ball after their match a few days ago.

He pulled out a dark purple tie he bought because it reminded him of Ushijima Wakatoshi’s high school volleyball jersey, yes everything is about _the_ Ushijima Wakatoshi and Sakusa hates it so much. Ever since they crossed paths inside the men’s restroom in middle school and he saw Ushijima wiped his hand with a pocket hanky then folded it inwards, he just can’t get the boy out of his head.

And also, he pledged to receive every spike from “Japan’s strongest cannon” perfectly, although he didn’t actually go pro because he wants to pursue his dream of purging all the contaminants in this world and saving lives.

◆

It’s been awfully quiet inside the dormitories of MSBY Black Jackals, probably because it’s seven o’clock in the morning and the players are still sleeping and some just came back from their morning runs and is now resting before they take their baths.

All players can be grouped in those two categories.

Except for one.

_Bokuto Koutaro._

In the wee hours of the night, he phoned the writer he met a few days ago in their game, he was the one who gave Akaashi a call, which should be the other way around, it is the writer who needs something from him anyway, yet frustration floods in him while waiting for the writer’s call.

“Sneaking in Tsumtsum’s phone for Akaashi’s number was so worth it but why isn’t he awake yet?” Bokuto pouts as he stares at his reflection in the mirror, he’s been trying different outfits ever since he texted Akaashi Keiji their meet-up time and place.

His fingers run through his hair in an attempt to fix the strays that protrudes in all directions. Finally he decided to just wear something simple and comfortable.

A hoodie and his favorite pair of jeans.

Bokuto was trying to tame his hair when his phone starts vibrating on his bed.

_Akaashi._

“Uh, hello good morning.”

**_“Bokuto-san, you sound so dejected this early morning is there something wrong?”_ **

The sound of Akaashi’s soft voice and his chuckle made the athlete malfunction, his face heats up and he gets all shaky like a teenage-boy talking to his crush on the phone.

“Do you know the place?”

**_“Ofcourse, I’ll see you, take care.”_ **

“You too, take care, Akaashi.” He heard the man on the other line hum and it reminded him of something he has been so into recently.

_Grey._

The adult model, the camboy, and the most beautiful creature he has ever seen even though more than half of his face is covered by a mask. Bokuto claps his cheeks with his palms to disregard the thought; this is to stop himself from imagining Akaashi Keiji as Grey.

“So what if they sound the same and they have the same eyes.”

Bokuto froze after he imagines Akaashi’s face instead of the mask-covered model he’s been jerking off to. With one final slap in the face, he took his phone and wallet, shoves it inside his pockets and is out of his unit.

Their meeting is nine in the morning but he didn’t care being this early because he’s just too excited to meet the guy. He had to convince Captain Meian and their staff to allow him to indulge the interviewer, private meetings should not be allowed but after reading a well-written article by the journalist Bokuto mentioned, the staff gave him a green light.

The café they decided to meet is only two train stations away from the dormitories; it was Akaashi who suggested the place, prioritizing Bokuto’s easy commute.

Arriving at the said meeting place, the athlete opens the door and was greeted by the inviting smell of freshly-brewed coffee, which he does not drink. He went straight to the counter and the barista’s face lights up with excitement as he recognized Bokuto Koutaro.

“Good morning sir! What can I get ya?!” The lively, young male was too enthusiastic that his fellow baristas told him to tone it down and not embarrass himself in front of the athlete. For someone like Bokuto who has a fair share of embarrassing moments, this is nothing.

Fifteen minutes past eight, forty-five minutes before Akaashi arrives, Bokuto sits on the most secluded part of the café. He took his phone out and plugged his earphones in, at first he thought of visiting _Peaches and Cream_ ’s website but realized that it’s not a good idea to open an adult site in public. A few taps on his phone and music was his choice to calm him down.

**_“So young and full of running, all the way to the edge of desire_ ** **.”**

Bokuto types in Akaashi Keiji’s name on different social media websites and found his account in each one of them. He stalks every account, zooms in every picture on his eyes, then he stops and stares whenever there’s a picture of him smiling.

**_“Steady my breathing, silently screaming.”_ **

****

One photo of Akaashi Keiji sends all the desirable feelings Bokuto wants to feel when he first saw him after the game. It was a photograph of Akaashi, looking above, smiling. The light hitting his face in all the right spots.

“Excuse me? Bokuto-san?” it took him all his strength to look up, to meet the eyes of the owner of the voice, and when he finally did, he saw the most beautiful man smiling at him, sunlight hitting his face in all the perfect spots just like in the photo he just saved.

**_“I have to have you now.”_ **

****

The athlete almost knocked his drink when he stood up to greet Akaashi, he was panicking, his mind short-circuited, his body is acting up on its own. He only calmed down when the writer sits in front of him, making him plop down on his chair too, pulling out his earphones out of his ears.

“Bokuto-san, we scheduled the meeting at nine in the morning.” Akaashi softly smiles as he saw his face on Bokuto’s phone.

“You—you’re here early too.” Bokuto answers, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m right in front of you, why is my face on your phone?”

The athlete turns his phone screen down on the table, feeling as if he’s been caught watching porn for the very first time. He felt guilty, also worried, Akaashi might think of him as a creep. He looked up once again and saw the black-haired male setting up his laptop.

“I’m just as excited as you are.”

Bokuto flushed intensely when he heard the validation from Akaashi’s mouth, his just-calmed heart rose again to more than a hundred beats per minute which is not healthy and unusual for an athlete like him. He took him in, his appearance, Akaashi was wearing a loose, gray polo shirt that he tucked in his belt, and two of the buttons are undone, letting him see the smooth skin of his collarbone, and those glasses, they’re really sexy.

“Take a picture Bokuto-san, it lasts longer.”

The two-toned hair male covers his mouth with the back of his hand to shield his now completely red face from Akaashi’s cold yet alluring stare.

The interview went on smoothly, the moment Bokuto’s volleyball switch is turned on he talks about it passionately, genuinely. Flowery words never slipped out of his mouth, he never talked smug about his professional career, and it was all about his happiness about volleyball.

“Final question Bokuto-san, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, this won’t appear in the article anyway.” Akaashi stops the voice recorder and shutdowns his laptop.

“It seems like you’ve mistaken me for someone during our first meeting.” He stares at Bokuto and the athlete turned pale once again. “I did some research about this ‘Grey’ guy and Miya Atsumu your teammate and my friend told me that he is a webcam model that you are watching.”

Bokuto stares at him with wide eyes, those that could compete with an owl’s orbs. “Tell me Bokuto-san, do you like men?”

The athlete sips from his now cold hot-chocolate and exhales to calm himself down.

“I’ve never thought of that but, the only thing I know is Grey is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.”

It was now Akaashi’s turn to blush, sure he has a lot of fans in his livestreams and uploaded-porn videos that bombards him with compliments in the comment section, sure he heard his co-adult models mention how pretty he is, but this is the first time he heard someone called him beautiful with pure, genuine eyes that gazes deeply through his own.

“But you know what Akaashi, you could compete with Grey. You really are a beautiful.”

With Bokuto’s double praise, he covers his mouth with both of his hands and then went up to his eyes. “Akaashi are you okay?!” The lively voice of Bokuto was laced with concern when he grabbed Akaashi’s wrist to show him his face, he loses it when he saw his expression, a blushing mess, lower lip trapped between his teeth, eyes that are watery, probably from embarrassment.

It was adorable though, two adults seated in front of each other in a coffee shop, blushing and getting nervous in front of each other.

Finally after a few minutes of exhales and not looking at each other, both of them have calmed down and it was Akaashi who spoke first. “Bokuto-san, thank you so much for your time, I’ll send you the final draft of the article before I publish it so you could talk to me regarding parts that needs some editing.”

“Can I accompany you home?” It came out of his loud mouth.

Akaashi Keiji smiles but shakes his head, “I chose this location because I don’t want to give you the trouble of having a long commute.”

“Akaashi, I insist.”

◆

The two got off the train after half an hour on it, they just sat there in silence, enjoying the warmth they radiate. Akaashi was the one who initiates all the “accidental” contact, be it a slight touch of their knuckles, a nudge of their knees, and their arm touching.

“Bokuto-san, are you going to walk me all the way?” He asked when they turned to his house’s street, he was answered by a simple nod and a soft smile.

Bokuto dreads the remaining few minutes and hates it even more when Akaashi points his place, the thought of not feeling the presence of this beautiful man frustrates him.

“I’ll keep in touch, don’t pout.”

“But…”

“We have a mutual friend, we can meet again, seriously Bokuto-san, stop pouting.”

“Akaashi…” there’s pleading in his voice, a request to not let him go when they stand in front of his shared-house with Oikawa and Kenma, it is the most adorable face Akaashi has ever seen.

“Nevermind, I—I’m sorry, for acting like this, you just need me for the art—!”

_Akaashi lands a soft kiss on Bokuto’s cheek._

“Wha—WHAT?! AKAASHI?!”

“That’s it stop pouting, it’s hard to send you away like that.”

“Then don’t send me away.”

Both of them were silenced when Bokuto’s phone rings, Akaashi tells him to answer his phone and assured him that he’ll stay outside and watch him go after the phone call.

“Kuroo? Kuroo? Hey? Huh? What the heck Kuroo? Right now? Broad daylight and you want beer, no. Huh? Fine, fine, I’ll come over. Bye Kuroo.” Bokuto grumbles incoherent words as he shoves his phone inside his pocket, cursing his best bud for stealing away his remaining moments with Akaashi.

Bokuto’s eyes widen once again after he realized Akaashi kissed his cheek.

“You’re such a flirt why are you like this?” Bokuto sounds like he’s about to cry which made Akaashi Keiji smile.

“You’re just too cute getting all angry at your friend over the phone, I’ll see you Bokuto-san, take care.”

It took him a few more minutes of convincing before Bokuto went on his way, he enjoyed the pure boy’s company so much, it was a change of pace, it was light, as if the boy can make him forget his worries every time he flashes him his smile.

Walking inside their house, he saw Kenma sitting comfortably on the couch as he lazily presses the buttons of his controller.

“Is that your new game, Kozume?”

The blonde nods.

Akaashi sits beside his housemate and brushes his long hair, “I told you to tie it up or just put on a hairband.”

No response.

“Maybe you should let user docosahexaenoic_acid explain, I don’t think he means it that way.”

Kenma pressed paused and tossed the controller beside him, “He won’t associate himself with me, I can ruin his career you know.” Akaashi pats his friend’s back and smiles, “Maybe he hopes to associate himself with you.”

“What was his name again? I’m curious, I’ll search him on social media.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Akaashi hears Kenma and as he types his name on the search bar he remembers Bokuto’s phone call.

_Kuroo._

_Kuroo._

“Hey Kozume.”

“Yeah?”

“You won’t believe this.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎… 𝚜𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚢, 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛-𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝-𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛-𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝-𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜.” 

**_[kodzuken is now streaming]_ **

****

The night is young, literally, it’s only seven o’clock in the evening and Kenma decided to do a surprise livestream for his viewers. Not that he’s expecting a lot of them in today’s show because it’s the middle of the week and most of his supporters are probably still at work or on their way home.

**_Viewer count: 813_ **

****

Kenma sits infront of his camera with his phone in hand and the thought of a possible connection with Kuroo Tetsurou lingers in his mind. He puts both of his feet on his gaming chair and he was then bombarded by never-ending comments about his legs. He adjusts the camera so his face is out of frame, no face and identity reveal, that’s the number one rule in their pretty, little hobby. What about the second rule? Never meet-up with your viewer.

The dyed-blonde already slashed the first rule, and he might actually break the second rule.

_If only he let Kuroo Tetsurou explain._

“Do you guys like my legs so much?” Affirmations were thrown to him by his viewers, some are already gifting him with coins that can be converted to real cash which he doesn’t need. His monthly income with him being a game developer and a gamer is more than enough for him.

“You horny—“ He was about to say something when he read the prompt he was least expecting on his notification panel.

**_[user docosahexaenoic_acid is watching]_ **

****

Kenma chose this time to do a livestream mainly because he knows what time Kuroo leaves from work, at this time, according to Kenma’s observations, Kuroo stays at the university until eight in the evening to finish his lesson plans for the next day.

_So why is he online?_

“What are you guys up to tonight?” He reaches for his laptop’s touchpad and scrolls through the comments. “Really? In a train? Walking… Cooking dinner…” he continues reading more of them, unfortunately, no comments were found from his favorite professor.

“Something came in today.” He lifts a black box and places it on his lap, the adhesives securing the box were soon poked with a pen he found on his table. The adult model ordered this a few days ago when he decided he wanted to use a larger vibrator while he’s living the fantasy of Kuroo’s dick inside him.

Pulling out the content of the box, a flesh-colored dildo came into view. Thick, long, what more could he ask for?

_Kuroo Tetsurou’s actual dick._

The sound of coins were heard after the reveal of the package, viewers are telling him to put it in his mouth, some are telling him to sit on it. Kenma moves his cursor to his private messages and saw the green dot beside Kuroo’s username.

_He’s still watching._

Kenma points his camera downwards, focusing on his abdomen and crotch, he lifts and removes his hoodie to show more skin and to give his audience the sight of his short, tight, red boxer shorts and his smooth inner thighs. “Should I wear thigh-highs?” He turns to look at his neglected phone resting on the side of his laptop, curious when he caught a glimpse of a new notification.

“Wait, up.” He reaches for his phone and places it on a phone stand on his desk.

**_[From: Kuroo_ **

**_YES. Please wear thigh-highs.]_ **

Kenma felt the urge to press the call button when he saw Kuroo’s name on his phone, but he couldn’t. Their last interaction still haunts him, he’s too embarrassed just thinking about it, the thought of Kuroo saying no to his meet-up offer made him so frustrated and sad. Kenma thinks of Kuroo as a really nice person, a serious one with a humongous sex-drive.

_Just like him._

Their misunderstanding happened last night, Kuroo didn’t even attempt to explain himself through text or phone call. Now he really thinks the man is only after online sex of some sort.

_“That’s your first message after that? You’re trash.” Kenma thought._

He threw his red, thigh-highs away and presses the switch on his newly-bought sex toy.

“Nevermind, just feast on my thighs, perverts.” His sultry voice was laced with annoyance. Kenma took his bottle of rubbing alcohol and pours it all over the device, he wraps his hand around it and strokes it slowly, making sure every part is meticulously disinfected.

“I really want a clean, huge dick inside me right now.” He spoke, thinking as if he’s personally talking to Kuroo. “But you said no.”

With one last swipe from a disinfectant wipe, he turns the device on again and the buzzing sound of the toy is the only thing that can be heard in his video, aside from his heavy breathing. Kenma presses the toy on his erection and the vibration made him moan out loud. It was too strong; he checked the settings and the nib is pointed at the lowest power possible.

“Tell me, want me to thrust this inside my hole?” He’s doing this on purpose, he talks like a little, horny slut to disgust Kuroo even more. Kenma’s too petty about Kuroo saying ‘no’ to him just because he’s an adult model, a camboy, a slut who enjoys being watched as he pleasures him.

His attention was taken once again when he saw a text message on his phone.

**_[From: Kuroo_ **

**_STOP. THAT’S TOO BIG. YOU’RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF.]_ **

He ignored the text message and pulls his boxers to the side, letting the whole world see his gaping, pink hole. His viewers are going feral over his action, some of them are telling him to shove the huge toy inside his tight hole, some are telling him to finger-fuck himself and some are commenting about how they want to meet Kodzuken and have their dicks inside him.

Kenma chose to end this quickly, Kuroo’s last text message made him soft, not his dick, but his heart. If anything else is going soft after his favorite viewer’s concerned text it will never be his cock. The model squirts a generous amount of lube on the toy, coating it completely. Nudging his hole with the tip of the vibrator, he instantly regrets all his decisions that came to this.

**_[From: Kuroo_ **

**_KENMA PLEASE STOP. IT WILL HURT. STOP. PLEASE.]_ **

****

“Fuck you.” He mutters as he inserts the toy in his hole in one push, at least he was able to push half of it.

A pained groan came out of his mouth and tears stars to fall from the side of his eyes. It feels like his asshole locked the toy in him, the stretch was way too much for him to handle. Sure he had Ushijima Wakatoshi’s dick inside him before, but this was different, nobody prepared him for this. The viewers clearly enjoy what is happening to him probably because they believe that Kodzuken is doing it on purpose, acting all whiny as if he’s in pain.

_Well he is in pain._

_A lot of it._

Without having second thoughts he clicks the red stop button at the bottom of his screen, completely forgetting about his viewers. As if on cue, when his laptop monitor went black, his bedroom door opens and he saw a concerned Akaashi running to him.

“What are you doing Kozume?!” Akaashi kneels infront of his friend and his eyes found the nightmare of a toy shoved inside Kenma’s ass.

“Akaashi it… hurts… I can’t remove it… It hurts when I move it.” He attempts to silence his wails with his hands.

The black-haired male grabs the bottle of lube on his desk and pours a lot more of it on the toy and his friend’s asshole, it took Akaashi a few pulls and soft massages around Kenma’s hole to fully take the vibrator out. He leads Kenma to his bed and helps him to put on his clothes and tucked him in.

“I have two questions, why did you use that awful vibrator and why are you broadcasting at seven in the evening, you’re too early.”

Kenma wipes the tears on his flushed cheeks and answers, “Because I think Kuro’s dick is that huge and he won’t be online at this hour because he’s still at work.”

“Dumbass. Have you forgotten what I told you this noon? I met with Bokuto-san this morning and apparently his friend ‘Kuroo’ asked him to drink with him? If his friend and your Kuroo is the same person, he’s probably off work.”

“That’s a coincidence, the viewer slash pro-athlete you’re starting to like and the viewer I’ve been crushing on knows each other? That’s impossible, ‘Kuroo’ is a common surname, I think?”

Akaashi chuckles, “You think?”

Soft fingers dance on the smaller guy’s forehead to help him relax. “Your phone won’t stop vibrating.” Kenma pokes his head out of his blanket and shows Akaashi his palms. The gesture made his heart skip some beats, Kenma is their resident-cutie after all.

“Kuroo Tetsurou’s calling.”

Akaashi ruffles Kenma’s hair one last time before walking out of his room leaving the dyed-blonde to deal with his dilemma alone.

“Hello?”

**_“ARE YOU OKAY?!”_ **

**_“FINALLY YOU ANSWERED!”_ **

“I’m alright.”

**_“I saw your live what were you thinking. I was texting you. Does it still hurt? Fuck do you need to go to the hospital?!”_ **

Kenma was taken off guard by Kuroo’s concern, it wasn’t always like this, heck this might even be the first time he sounded so scared for him. There was a time when they were casually talking over the phone and Kenma slipped on the puddle of water Oikawa left on their hallway when he came out of the bathroom and didn’t even bothered to dry himself before running off to his bedroom. At that time, he was in so much pain yet Kuroo only laughed at him, and continued laughing at him for five minutes straight.

“You’re not at work?”

**_“It’s my day off.”_ **

Oh.

“You sound so tired. Did you have someone come over? Did you fucked that person?”

**_“What? No? I was drinking with a friend and don’t you dare think of me fucking him, that’s so wrong.”_ **

****

Oh.

“Kuro.”

 ** _“Yeah?”_** His drunken tipsy voice lowers so much that Kenma felt it vibrate into him, his ass aches so much because of his wrong decisions in life yet his dick is hard with this man’s voice.

“My ass hurts.”

**_“I told y—“_ **

“Video call? I really want to see you.” Kenma uses all his courage to ask something from Kuroo again, he knows he can’t afford another rejection yet here comes another offer.

**_“No.”_ **

Kenma grips his phone hard, the only person who rejected him before was Ushijima, but that was understandable because that guy is a huge exception, but being rejected by the same person twice in less than 24 hours made him really mad.

**_“Let’s meet up.”_ **

****

◆

Bokuto has been on his phone while lying comfortably on Kuroo’s couch for an hour now; Kuroo who is also on his phone has been smoking on his balcony for some time now; so this is how they bond? They’ve been talking about their own frustrations, the pro athlete talks about the adult model he’s been crushing on and the writer who he also has a crush on. Kuroo on the other hand was talking about Kenma on whether he should cut all ties or meet up with him. How could he let Kenma go? The prettiest model of Peaches and Cream, at least according to him, Bokuto disagrees and boasts his favorite: _Grey._

_Oh if only the owl knows._

Kuroo ends the call when he told Kenma to meet up with him, yet his notifications are on fire because of the pretty boy’s questions. He smiles as he views Kenma’s selfie, the bottom half of his face is hidden in his fluffy blanket. Kuroo knows his face so much that he’s aware of the pout hidden under the thick comforter.

But something bothers him.

He was just planning to browse Kodzuken’s videos when he saw him doing a livestream, at first, Kuroo decided to ignore it but lo and behold, the university professor is a weak guy when it comes to this beautiful man, it didn’t even took him a minute to decide whether he should enter the livestream.

That’s when everything felt so wrong.

At least to him.

Kuroo hates how Kodzuken’s viewers lust over him like he’s some piece of meat, he can’t be mad though, this is the whole point of him being a camboy. He’s completely okay with people telling Kodzuken what to do, ride that vibrator, lick that toy, finger-fuck your hole, it doesn’t matter, that’s how things work in this industry. But when viewers mention about how they want to fuck Kodzuken, how they want to Kenma beneath them, begging, hot and blown-out with lust, that’s where Kuroo gets uncomfortable, he hates it.

“Kuroo?”

The professor locks his phone when he heard his bestfriend calling behind him, he completely opens the sliding door and stepped inside. “Care to look at this?” Bokuto showed his phone screen at Kuroo, a picture of Akaashi Keiji he secretly took this morning is displayed on his homescreen.

“Bro, you’re so whipped. You just met the guy.”

“Also look at this.”

Kuroo took his friend’s phone and studies the picture that’s taking too long to load, there in Bokuto’s phone screen, is a picture of the camboy and pornstar ‘Grey’. “Bro can you show me your homescreen again?”

Bokuto nods and shows Akaashi Keiji’s candid photo, “What are you trying to say? The only common things in these pictures are…” Kuroo stopped himself from talking, at first the only thing he noticed are the clothes, both guys are wearing the same button-down shirt.

“Grey uploaded that picture tonight, five minutes ago.”

“So? They have the same clothes?”

Kuroo looks at the photos again, “They have the same hair color.”

Bokuto shoves his phone at his friend’s chest and threw himself on the couch.

“They have the same… slate grey, bluish whatever-that-color-that-is eyes.” Kuroo chuckles. “So?”

“Yeah, they look really similar! I have a type Kuroo. I felt bad because while staring at Akaashi this morning, I can’t stop myself from imagining Grey. Can you see my type?” Both of them were surprised when his phone notification sounds and the phrase **_[grey is now streaming]_** appeared on his notification bar, Bokuto grabs his phone from Kuroo’s hands and ran to his bedroom, ears flushed.

“Akaashi Keiji… Grey...” He mumbles as he pictures the photograph of Akaashi Keiji and Grey in his mind.

“Dumbass.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝚄𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚞𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗’𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜. 

It’s been a few weeks since Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio finally announced their relationship. After six long years of pining, they admitted their feelings and faced the fact that they are indeed, _soulmates_. Former teammates, rivals, friends and everyone aware of their mutual emotions celebrated with them, everyone.

Except for one.

Miya Atsumu sits on his bed inside his unit in MSBY’s Tokyo dormitory, he scrolls through his social media feed when he saw a picture of Kageyama Tobio shirtless, back facing the camera, messed up sheets scattered all over him on the bed and a faint love bite was painted on his nape. Atsumu lost everything when he saw the uploader of the photo.

Hinata Shouyo’s private account.

“’Tsumu?” His clouded vision and thinking were brought back to clarity when he heard the voice of someone so close to him, so close he stayed with this guy for nine months in the womb of their mother. Atsumu faces his twin, making sure his eyes are hidden under his fringe. “Why are ya here? What about the resto?”

“Lock yer doors, stupid.” Osamu smiles as he rests his hand on his brother’s shoulder, pulling him in a tight hug. “I saw your sex video with Akaashi Keiji, ya went too hard, Tsum.”

“Is that whatcha came here for?!” Atsumu would’ve pushed Osamu away if he’s just being himself, no matters in hand, no heavy pain in his heart. But he needs someone to comfort him, he needs the closest and most important person in his life, he needs his brother.

Osamu was the first one who broke away from the tight hug, it pains him to see his brother’s bloodshot eyes, no matter how annoying Atsumu is, seeing his twin in pain also hurts him.

“You were pouring everything on him, all your frustrations, and your pain. I felt bad for Akaashi.”

“To be honest, ‘Samu, I felt bad after the scene. I really went hard. But that’s not the only reason why I gave everything in fucking him.” Atsumu answers as he observes Osamu’s disgusted expression, he chuckles and continues, “Apparently, one of my teammates has a crush on _‘Grey’_.”

Osamu humors his twin, talking about their own sexual lives annoys both of them but his brother needs all the distraction available to take his mind away from Hinata Shouyo. Atsumu tells Osamu about Bokuto Koutaro’s crush on Grey, he also told his twin about their meeting in their last game, the look on Akaashi’s face as he was talking to Bokuto amuses him. One thing’s for sure, according to Atsumu, Bokuto is so dense he will never come to the realization that the camboy and pornstar Grey, and the writer Akaashi Keiji are the same person.

“You’re such a dickhead.”

“What?! ‘Samu! I’m telling you, Bokkun masturbates to Keiji’s livestreams and videos every damn night! Heck he jacks off to Keiji’s videos for breakfast, lunch and dinner! Mid-meal snacks and midnight snacks included.” Atsumu rants so hard that it made him catch his breath.

“Are you going to show him your porn video with Akaashi?” Osamu instantly regrets the thought he suggested to his brother, Atsumu’s eyebrows raise and his eyes widen when he heard Osamu. The dyed-blonde went back to his phone to copy the link of his and Akaashi’s sex video but he shattered in a million pieces once again when he saw the after-sex (probably) photo of Kageyama which Hinata took.

Osamu noticed his twin’s mood shifting; he snatched his phone from his brother’s hand making Atsumu reach for it. “Give it back.”

The black-haired twin holds on to the athlete’s phone hard, kicking Atsumu away in the process. “Stop looking at this ‘Tsumu.”

“No, no please lemme stare at it, I need to engrave that fucking image in my head. That should be me.”

Osamu loves seeing Atsumu in pain when he’s the one who inflicted it, it’s their way of showing their brotherly love anyway, but it’s a different story every time he sees his annoying twin crying over Hinata Shouyo. Six years ago, when they faced Karasuno, Miya Atsumu made it clear that he fell in love at first sight at the orange-haired boy, despite Osamu’s warnings of Kageyama and Hinata’s obvious feelings for each other that both of them are not aware of, Atsumu invested on his feelings with a positive outlook in life.

**Unfortunately, you can’t get in the way of soulmates.**

“’Samu, I love him so much. ‘Samu do ya know how happy I was when I saw him in MSBY’s try-outs?! I toss for him now! ‘Samu our quick is even better than his and Tobio-kun’s! I took care of him when he was sick because of the sudden change of climate when he came back from Rio! ‘Samu I held him the entire night because his ‘boyfriend’ couldn’t come because of some game! He was freezing, Shouyo was clinging to me!”

Osamu looks down at his brother’s shaking hands.

“Shouyo showed his bright, kind smile to me! On an asshole like me! He saw my worst side, yet he never hated me, all he did was stroke my knuckles and tell me that he believes in me.”

Atsumu finally broke down and all the tears he’s been holding on to gushed out from eyes, he grips his left chest as loud cries escape from his mouth. Osamu wraps his brother with a thick comforter he recognized to be his, being away from his twin really made Atsumu this vulnerable, yet growth is clearly visible.

“Shouyo is my sunshine.”

◆

“Sir Kuroo.” The ace student Sakusa Kiyoomi stands in front of his instructor Kuroo Tetsurou who’s been staring at his phone for ten solid minutes now. Students inside the laboratory class stare at their striking professor as he broke a few smirks and puffed some air as he let his phone consume himself as if he’s not in class.

A loud thud made the professor look up and was greeted by an enraged expression from the top student in their department. “If you don’t collect our answer sheets right now, I’m going to shove that damn pipet up your ass you hear me _Sir Kuroo_?” His voice was low, only the first row in the class heard it, earning them some giggles and laughs.

“Right, pass your answer sheets, now. I’ll be uploading your final grades in your university profiles tonight. You may go.” Kuroo said as he removes his glasses.

Kuroo being the sexiest professor awardee in their department causes girls to flock around him every after class, they ask him questions about their latest topic, questions with obvious answers, and off-topic inquiries. Kuroo doesn’t mind them until now, he hears the tell-tale ‘ding’ of his phone every minute, he knows fully-well on who the culprit is with this never-ending phone notifications.

“Sir, who is that?” One student pointed out his screen-down phone.

“Is that your girlfriend?”

“Oh my god that person is not stopping.”

Sakusa rolls his eyes as he clears his throat behind the group of girls. “You’re all graduating students and you still ask your professor about the correct spelling of _Acinetobacter baumanii_? Really?” Murmurs were heard as the group walk away from Sakusa and Kuroo, it was a relief for the professor, surely he loves the attention his students are providing him, but sometimes when things are repetitive, you’ll just get tired of it.

_And the fact that he’s interested in someone nullifies all the flirting tactics of his students._

“I didn’t know you were the jealous type, Sakusa? ”

Sakusa, regardless of the surgical mask he’s wearing, his eyes showcase all the disgust with Kuroo’s statement. “Yo, you don’t have to look at me like that, I was just kidding. Also, you shouldn’t scare girls so much. You won’t get a girlfriend at this point.”

“I’m gay.”

Kuroo snorts after hearing Sakusa’s obvious declaration. “I thought you’re bi. Anyway, I’m pretty sure the awakening of your sexuality happened after your first meeting with _the_ Ushijima Wakatoshi?”

Sakusa shoves his books and notebooks inside his bag, rolling his eyes as he makes his way towards the door. “Wait, I got it right?” the professor smiles.

“I can’t attend the group discussion this afternoon, _sir._ ”

“Why? Did the great Ushijima Wakatoshi finally notice you?”

Sakusa turns and made huge steps to Kuroo, causing the latter to feel intimidated under the ace student’s stare. Sakusa Kiyoomi acting like a high school student getting flustered because of people teasing him with his crush initiates a smirk from Kuroo.

“I need a suit, it’s for a party.”

“Can’t you just ask your assistants for that?”

“What? Do you think of me as some kind of… young master?” With that, Sakusa turns his back to Kuroo and walks away for the last time from his dreaded professor’s laboratory class.

“Ah, these rich kids and their merriments, you even need a suit for a party.”

Tailors extend their tape measures along Sakusa’s outspread limbs, it was tiring for both the garment-maker and the model himself. It took them an hour in discussing about the design of Sakusa’s suit, everything’s perfectly planned, as per the seamstress, Sakusa’s body seems like it’s been carved by the gods themselves making sure every nook and cranny of his physique was well-taken care of. But the real highlight of Sakusa’s whole being is his beautiful face, smooth skin, thick eyebrows, two distinct moles on his forehead and his stare that can end the whole human population.

The moment he’s finally out of the shop, he was jolted back by a tall being that smells like hair wax and strong, woody male scent.

“Oh my gosh! I’m sorry!” That was the last thing the college student heard before he was blinded by rage and ran towards the disappearing figure. For a germaphobe like Sakusa, the thought of touching some stranger disgusts him but this one is different, that was a solid bump and that shitty apology earns the stranger a beating.

Sakusa finally caught up with the stranger and it took all his courage to grab them by the wrist.

“What are ya’ doin’?!”

The world seems to stop when the two of them locked their gazes, Sakusa never felt so shocked and enraged at a person.

“You!” Miya Atsumu sucks in his breath and pulls his hand away from the black-haired male’s tight grip with ease. Their breathing calmed down after a few more seconds of staring at each other, it was Sakusa who spoke first. “You’re that pro-athlete who ran into me literally, a few weeks ago.”

“And you’re that dude who perfectly received that stray ball during our match with Adlers!”

Sakusa fishes for his alcohol spray bottle and spritz twice on his palms, rubbing them intensely, making sure he never breaks his and Atsumu’s eye contact.

“Uhm you can stop now, I’m not even sweaty geez. It’s partly yer fault, ya ain’t lookin’.”

_Snap._

“You imbec—“

“By the way that purple necktie poking out of your shopping bag does not look good on you.”

Sakusa looks down at the single paper-bag he’s holding and probably thanked the heavens for not letting his damn expensive, new purple necktie fall out of his bag.

“Yellow looks good on ya… Hm, like this!” Atsumu points at his dyed hair and smirked.

“By the way I’m Miya Atsumu.”

“I know you MSBY’s setter.”

Atsumu frowns before continuing, “I am not just our team’s setter, I am Miya Atsumu, okay?”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

“Oh, that’s a cute name for someone grumpy like you, Omi-kun.”

And there he goes, the pro-athlete whom Sakusa Kiyoomi hates because of him bumping into him more than once, a player he hates because he really made him touch him, a person he hates because he saw him talking with Ushijima Wakatoshi, a guy who looks so smug, he has the audacity to suggest his hair color for his tie.

Miya Atsumu who looks like a player not just inside the court but also outside made Sakusa think of him as someone who keeps on breaking hearts left and right, every day.

_If he’s that much of a douchebag, how come those eyes look like the saddest pair of orbs Sakusa has even seen?_

◆

“Kozume, Ushiwaka called, he said you’re going to have a scene with him next week.” Akaashi pokes his head inside Kenma’s bedroom, slightly adjusting his vision with his housemate’s dim room.

A gloomy air blew past Akaashi when he caught Kenma’s gaze, he looks frustrated, angry and sad and horny but no actions were given on his slightly hard boner. “Akaashi, he’s not replying.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou?” Kenma’s friend asked, smiling at the dyed-blonde’s pouting face. “You said he asked you to meet up with him, right?”

Kenma nods and dives on his bed sighing loudly when he reached his warm, soft sheets. “But every time I ask him about the date and location, he dodges the question.”

It amazes Akaashi on how their most successful friend (Ushijima is an exception, he’s born rich) gets affected so much by a viewer he decided to send a private message to. Kozume Kenma is the master of nonchalant expressions and responses on everyone yet he gets all riled up with someone who sends him caring messages when he does his livestreams. Viewers should be commenting on how they want Kenma to act all slutty yet this viewer floods the comments section with concern and curiousness.

Sure, Kuroo and Kenma masturbate with having each other in their imaginations, both of them have masturbated by listening to their voices over phone calls but all of these happened in private and Kuroo never mentioned words that can degrade Kenma.

“What about you Akaashi? How’s your pretty athlete boy?”

“He’s… I don’t know, I haven’t contacted him, but he was busy spamming the viewers’ section with his praises during my last live.” He smiles, remembering how a pouty Bokuto Koutaro types as Grey teases thousands of viewers with the goal of seducing only one.

Akaashi has been busy proofreading his article about Bokuto at the moment, by the time he finishes this, he promised to meet the athlete again, and probably tell who ‘Grey’ is, or maybe just let it be a mystery and wait for Bokuto to notice the undeniable resemblance.

“Akaashi? You’re spacing out.” It was Kenma’s light kick on Akaashi’s side that brought him back to reality, images of the two-toned hair guy slowly faded from his mind.

As soon as Akaashi left his room, Kenma has been drowning himself with concerned messages and discussions on his ‘Peaches and Cream’ wall. His viewers are asking if he’s okay after his failed attempt on a huge dildo without having much preparation, some are telling him to take a break for a while which made him laugh.

His browsing was interrupted when he heard a familiar notification sound from his phone.

Kuroo Tetsurou sent him a photo.

It was a photo of Kuroo himself on his balcony, shirtless and smoking.

Kenma immediately taps the call button and heard the other line picking up after two rings.

**_“Hey?”_ **

“Would you please stop smoking?”

Kenma felt his heart stop when he heard Kuroo’s signature low chuckle, he sat up from his bed placed a pillow on top of his crotch in his attempt to cover and ignore his growing erection.

**_“Okay, I won’t smoke if I’m with you.”_ **

“Huh?”

**_“I mean just let me smoke now, I am currently stressed, I am computing my students’ grades.”_ **

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. When you’re with me?” He covers whole body with his thick comforter and plopped his body on his bed again.

**_“You’re tossing and turning so much, I can hear you.”_ **

“It’s because I’m happy to hear your voice.”

Pause.

It took them both a minute to realize how flirty Kenma is right now, how he’s trying to smooth-talk his way to Kuroo, heck he never spoke like this to someone except when he tried to seduce Ushijima and Atsumu that one time, which only worked on the setter. Flirty remarks from the streamer were reserved for every time he craves a good fucking, sweet words were used for gaining consoles and gaming PC sponsorships.

**_“Your voice sounds really nice when you’re tucked in your bed. It’s low, flirty, cute, I don’t know.”_ **

“It’s not.”

**_“It is.”_ **

“Not.”

**_“Is.”_ **

****

“Not. When will I see you?”

It was the question Kuroo has been avoiding ever since he offered a meet-up with Kenma, it’s not because having a meeting with an adult model carries the risk of damaging his professional career, heck no one knows who Kodzuken is, just Kenma’s co-adult models and Kuroo. But it’s his behavior that he’s worried about, he’ll lose all self-control the moment he sees Kenma infront of him.

_He’s too scared to hurt Kenma._

**_“I don’t know…”_ **

“Next week, the night before your day off.”

**_“Uh—“_ **

“No excuses, that’s final, goodnight.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢’𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜.” 

Bokuto Koutaro walks from one end of his room and over to the other as he stares at the video call request from his in-real-life crush, Akaashi Keiji. The athlete was praying for the writer to end the call. Bokuto just came back from his nighttime work-out session, he’s sweaty all over and no matter how much he wipes his body with his towel, only a nice, long shower can make him look presentable.

Akaashi has been trying to video call Bokuto for ten minutes now, to be honest, Bokuto wants to tap the green button ever since the first ring, but every time he sees his reflection he backs out. With one final wipe from his towel he sat on his bed and made sure the lights are dim when he picked up Akaashi’s call.

“Good evening Bokuto-san.”

The two-toned hair male choked on his own saliva when he was slapped by Akaashi’s visuals, his hair was gathered by a bobby pin on one side, his eyeglasses accessorize his face perfectly, his lips were glossy because of the light shining from his screen, and his eyes, the most beautiful pair of steel grayish, bluish, greenish orbs Bokuto has ever seen is staring at him through the camera.

_But it was the familiar room set-up that made Bokuto curious._

“Bokuto-san are you okay?”

“Yes! Hi Akaashi! Sorry I was tired, just came back from the gym.” He flashed him his adorable smile as he made himself comfortable on his bed. No one spoke for a solid moment, both of them were busy staring at each other when Bokuto broke the silence. “Akaashi are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. Uh, could you please turn on your lights? It’s really awkward to talk with an almost-black screen you know?” It was an excuse, the moment Akaashi learned about Bokuto’s previous activity, it drove him to force the athlete to show himself, to expose his still-ripped arms, to flex his tensed muscles and to see how his sweat glistens on his skin.

Bokuto was hesitant but still he stood up and switched the lights on, when he came back to his sitting position on his floor, he saw a reddening Akaashi on his phone screen. “You should turn your AC on, Akaashi, you look so red, and it must be the heat?”

If it was another person, the writer would have rolled his eyes and think that they’re flattering themselves, but it was Bokuto, the most adorable person he ever met, he’s pretty sure his thoughts are wholesome and pure.

“Yeah, I guess, it’s just _hot_.” Akaashi emphasized his last word as his eyes travel on Bokuto’s exposed arms, rising chest and the drop of sweat traveling down the man’s neck.

“So, is there something you need?”

“I’ll be sending you a soft-copy of my article about you before I send it to the editors, I want to make sure I won’t be posting something you wouldn’t want to uncover.” He smiles as he looks back up at his camera, not even bothering how casual he sits on his swivel chair. This was supposed to be a ‘professional’ meeting between the interviewer and interviewee yet they both look like someone who met in a dating site and impulsively decided to start a call.

“Okay, I’ll read it Akaashi! Although I’m pretty sure you did great on it!” Bokuto brought up his knees to his legs and instinctively wrapped his strong arms around them.

“You’re flattering me too much, sir.”

“It’s true though!”

“Bokuto-san, say, how about I treat you for dinner?”

“Akaashi, how about _I_ treat you? You look so tired right now, you’re still beautiful though! Also, I’m still thinking about the peck you gave me last time. You’re a flirt Akaashi.” Bokuto pouts.

“It was on the cheek, how am I a flirt?” Akaashi was busy laughing at Bokuto’s endearing face when he caught a glimpse of a silver dildo nonchalantly standing behind him and within his frame, he turned his laptop slightly and left his background with his plain walls. Bokuto also shifted from his seat then he pulled his towel from its rack.

“Oh I should end this call.” Akaashi spoke.

“We can chat while I take a shower.”

“That’s not a good idea, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi sees Bokuto pouting even more on his screen, heck they’ve only known each other for days, met twice yet he is well-aware that he really is the type to pout as his way of coping up with rejection, and probably getting what he wants.

“Alright, bye.” And with that, Bokuto ends the call with a heavy heart. It wasn’t because of Akaashi rejecting his offer, he was obviously joking. But something caught his eye in his crush’s room, the wall colors, placement of things, his voice through the microphone.

And the _sex toy._

He noticed the item when he saw the small change in Akaashi’s expression, it was the slight panic he displayed before immediately turning his laptop to face another portion of the room.

_And those eyes._

“Impossible, duh Bokuto Koutaro what are you thinking?” He chuckled to himself as he rests under the rainfall shower he has in his bathroom. He stayed in this position for who-knows-how-long, water cascading down his hair to his neck, shoulders, then to his chest, ripped abs, his happy trail and trickles down to his prominent v-line and his semi-hard package.

“Is he Grey?” He laughs to himself, only this time, he was unable to dismiss the thought and couldn’t just throw it to the back of his mind. So what if Akaashi Keiji and Grey is the same person? What is he going to do with that information?

After taking the longest shower he had in his twenty-four years of existence, just like his night time routine, he stalks Grey’s profile in ‘Peaches and Cream’. If his favorite camboy is not doing a livestream, he replays some of his streams but no attempt was made in tapping the “couples” tab.

Until now.

Bokuto waits for the page to fully load and his eyes turned dark as if a predator finally locked its eyes on his prey. Twelve videos, to be exact, the shots used for thumbnails were pure aesthetic, it’s like staring at nude art instead of a preview of a porn video. “Kodzuken? That’s Kuroo’s favorite model.” Based on the preview images, Grey tops Kodzuken, and Bokuto is not after that.

**_“Grey fucked bareback by Aurum”_ **

Bokuto suddenly felt the burn in his chest, his eye twitched as he stares at the preview of Grey on all fours, waiting to get some raw fucking. He clicks the 6-minute free video, in this website, the couple videos are mostly paid content. The video starts with Grey sitting on “Aurum’s” lap, the frame made sure that only up to their noses were exposed. It was an intense make-out scene, Bokuto couldn’t even get past the dry humping part, the way Grey grinds on Aurum’s crotch was making his dick twitch yet the burning sensation in his chest remains.

The ‘Aurum’ guy groans when Grey bites down on to his neck and the athlete can’t help but think how familiar his voice sounds, as if he hears that groaning voice in practice when his certain teammate struggles for a perfect toss from a pinch.

Bokuto laughs, “As if.”

Watching a free version, no build-up was made, the scene switched to Grey getting fucked from behind by this Aurum guy. By this time, Bokuto’s dick went limp, it’s not even sensual for him anymore, the way the guy pounds into Grey is animalistic, as if he’s pouring everything in each thrust, pained groans were held back by Grey as he buries his face on a pillow.

Bokuto closed the tab and turns his phone down, he did some breathing techniques to calm himself. Was he enraged? Probably mad? He pictures Akaashi getting fucked hard by someone else and that was the last straw, he bites his lower lip and throws his pillow on his wall.

“ _They’re_ friends.”

◆

Ushijima Wakatoshi visits the location for tomorrow night’s banquet, he walks around the main hall, inspects all the tables’ set-up, and checks all the decorations for this unnecessary occasion. Sure it was for the benefit of their company’s charity organizations, but it’s also his mother’s way of flaunting their wealth and supremacy.

“Shirabu.”

“Ushijima-san.” Ushijima’s high school teammate and setter decided to accompany him for this ocular inspection. Shirabu walks over to his former teammate and stopped on his tracks when he’s at arm’s length.

“You didn’t have to come tonight, I’m sorry for calling you, you have your practical exam at the hospital you’re training tomorrow right?”

Shirabu steps closer to Ushijima, he was so close that he’s basically resting his forehead on the taller guy’s broad back. The pro-athlete turns to him and pushed him lightly so he could look at his face. “I’ll drive you home. You’re from a 24-hour duty, I’m sorry.” He leads Shirabu to the open lot at the back of the venue where his car was parked. Before Ushijima could even walk outside, he paused when the smaller guy grabbed his arm. “Is there something wrong, Shirabu?”

“Why won’t you let me join you in the studio?”

“We’ve talked about this.”

Shirabu grabbed Ushijima’s collar and yanked the larger guy to him, eye-twitching when he felt how rough he planted his lips to his. “I can ride your large dick better than Akaashi Keiji or that damn Kodzuken.” He speaks with venom-coated voice. Shirabu has always been a supporter of Ushijima Wakatoshi, he has the athlete’s back in every decision he made, except for one.

_Peaches and Cream._

He was in his second year in pre-med school when his former captain told him about the idea, Shirabu was against it, and both his sports career and the future of his company will be at stake once the public finds out about his happenings after hours.

The second reason why Shirabu despised the idea so hard was because, he likes Ushijima.

“I thought you were so against about this, why are you still bringing this up?” He says without moving away from the shorter guy’s clutch, lips brushing against Shirabu’s as he talks.

“Never mind.” He pushed Ushijima away and once they returned to their one meter distance he forced himself to keep his petty mouth shut. If being with him like this is the only chance for Shirabu to be with the man he likes, so be it.

Shirabu lost all his composure when Ushijima first mentioned about the idea of a small porn studio. The thought of other people touching the man he adores disgusts him deep to the core, the image of Ushijima’s manhood getting licked, sucked by another man infuriates him, what more when he sees him fuck some other guy’s hole. Still, he watches Ushijima’s porn videos, he imagines the bottom as himself.

No one spoke for the whole ride, Shirabu’s eyes were giving up after his 24-hour hospital duty, and Ushijima’s rejection is not helping him to stay up and remain awake. A large, warm hand lands on his thigh making him jump and escape his slumber. “We’re here.”

“I thought you’re taking me home to your place Ushijima-san?”

“Shirabu—“

“I was just kidding. Thanks for the ride, goodnight.”

The medical student unbuckles his seatbelt and gripped his bag tightly, forcing himself to forget the fact that the man he likes is literally beside him. He unlocks the door and once he stepped a foot outside, he was stopped by a firm grip on his forearm.

“Ushi—“

His lips stopped when he felt something soft on it, it was a chaste kiss, different from what Ushijima shares with Akaashi or Kenma every time they shoot for a porn video. It was soft, hunger was absent, his lips were delicate, they were careful, as if questioning whether they’re doing it right, yet hesitations were not felt.

“What was that for?!” Shirabu was a panting mess despite the kiss being light and short, a mere peck.

Ushijima blinks and touches the back of his neck, “Payback for the kiss you forced earlier.” He answers with a dead expression. The light brunette stepped outside and slams the car door shut leaving a flinching Ushijima inside.

“Shirabu.” It was demanding, his baritone is too deep and booming that it made Shirabu dead on his tracks.

“WHAT?!”

“Goodnight.”

With that, Ushijima drives away, leaving a tired, sleep-deprived, confused and a blushing Shirabu standing on the sidewalk.

“What the fuck was that?! Ugh!”

◆

“Sir Kuroo what the hell is this?” Sakusa asks as he shows his professor Kuroo Tetsurou his phone screen. All the blood in the college instructor’s face was drained when he saw Peaches and Cream’s website displayed for everyone to see, good thing, it was only him and his student left inside the department’s laboratory.

Kuroo snatched his phone away from Sakusa’s hands and locked his phone, clearing his throat as he went back on inoculating sub-colonies of bacteria on to another culture media.

“Yuck you just touched your phone with gloved hands.”

“I’ll disinfect it later.” Kuroo pretends to be deep in thought as he deals with his laboratory work-up for his research paper. “What are you doing here anyway ace student?”

“I came back to get my worksheets then I found my professor slash masters student multitasking with his experiment and watching porn.”

Kuroo disposes his gloves and proceeds to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ twice as he wash his hands properly, mainly because it’s the right thing to do but also, Sakusa’s judging eyes were freaking him out. “What you gonna do about it? Tell the school director?” Kuroo snickers.

It was nine in the evening when Sakusa arrived at his house, he came home to his mother watching the television with a drink in hand. “Kiyoomi dear, it’s late?”

“Lab stuff.” He answers, making his way to their dining area and feasting on his prepared food on their table. Nights like this is rare, coming home to his mom waiting for him, eating his mom’s cooking, it was all good. But this is happening because tomorrow is his mother’s graveyard shift in the hospital; also Ushijima Corporation’s charity party was scheduled tomorrow evening.

“Kiyoomi.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for forcing you to attend the gathering tomorrow, some allied health groups will be there and it’s a great time to make connections to influential people.”

“Sure. But in return, lessen your night duties, mom.”

“You really are the sweetest son ever.”

His suit for tomorrow night is hanging neatly inside his walk-in closet, telling him that it was his mother who prepared it, no one in their house has access to his room except himself and his mom.

After a long shower, Sakusa rests on his bed with his laptop on his lap, he busies himself with his research paper as he edits it even more, improves it in every way possible so it could qualify in international research competitions.

But then something came in his mind.

The website he found on his professor’s phone screen.

Going incognito, Sakusa types in the website and it loads immediately, no annoying advertisements, no sketchy pop-ups, it was too normal for a porn site. “Camboys? Live shows?” He mutters as he scrolls through the homepage, going over every thumbnail. He taps the camboy tab and a list of profiles was displayed.

“Aurum? Gold’s periodic table name? Really? For a screenname?” He clicks Aurum’s profile and a snippet showing blonde hair greeted him. “Oh that’s why.”

He clicks on the guy’s preview video and was beyond shocked when this Aurum guy reminded him of someone he just met recently. “It can’t be, what am I thinking?” Without him noticing, he was already watching the adult model’s videos for half an hour already. The way he strokes his dick is mesmerizing, he grinds as if he’s fucking the air hard. Yet Sakusa can’t help but imagine how good a smug guy like this model begging for someone to put their thing inside him.

_He’s hard._

Sakusa hates masturbating, he ignores his erection and stops the video, leaving a slight close-up shot of the model Aurum.

**_“Ya horny fuckers.”_ **

He froze as he heard the man speak, as if he was caught by someone doing inappropriate, exiting and the site and turning his laptop off happened in a matter of seconds.

“What… the hell?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞?” 

“Earth to Sakusa Kiyoomi!”

“Goddamn it, I can hear you Kuroo.” The male with curly-hair slams his untouched laptop shut when his professor’s voice finally reached his ears.

“What the hell, I’m your professor.” He chuckles at his student and went back on working on his research paper for this one class in his post-grad program, his laboratory work-up is finally done and he’s been working on the literary part of the whole process. Classes are over for the both of them, it was Kuroo who found Sakusa sitting alone in the most secluded part of the library, and it’s in his everyday agenda to annoy his favorite, grumpy student.

“I swear my candidacy for Latin honors is in danger because of you hanging out with me too much.” He rolls his eyes.

The two became an issue in their department, only for a short time though, since Sakusa proved to everyone who doubts him that he is an excellent student that you don’t want to mess with. He gave up his potential pro-athlete career for this, though he still participates in university volleyball games and other intercollegiate competitions in which he gained an MVP title.

“Today is your fancy soiree right?” Kuroo laughs.

“Yeah so I have limited time on my paper and you’re here interrupting my productivity.” Sakusa blurts out loudly as he speaks through his surgical mask, making sure he proves a point on how Kuroo disrupts his work.

“Productivity my ass, you’ve been staring at a blank word file for fifteen minutes, Sakusa.”

It’s true though, the undergrad has his mind wandering off for quite some time ever since he stumbled upon the porn site he saw on his professor’s phone. The fact that he immediately thought of the adult model _Aurum_ being the same person with the athlete he met twice due to unforeseen plays of fate intrigues his whole being.

_If ever Aurum is Miya Atsumu, how risky is he?_

Sakusa didn’t even bother to browse the whole website after he saw Kodzuken, the profile he saw on Kuroo’s phone, also, watching Aurum’s previews were enough to tell him that this is some high-class platform for adult-rated livestreams and videos, sketchy advertisements aren’t found lurking on the blank spaces of the aesthetically-pleasing webpages, which does not redirect to other malware-infested links every time he taps a video.

“Peaches and Cream.”

Kuroo choked on his own saliva as he tries to ignore Sakusa’s blank stare, “Don’t tell me you visited that site?” To which Sakusa nods, sighing as he shoves his laptop, notebook and pen inside his backpack. “I admit you have a good taste in pornography, Professor.”

“I didn’t know small, pretty boys with long hair are your type.” Sakusa added, slinging his bag strap around his shoulder.

“FYI, it’s only Ken—I mean Kodzuken. I don’t have a preference.”

Kuroo is the flirty type, according to his students, be it a female or a male, it doesn’t matter, it’s in his nature. He’s cool, laid-back, has the aura of a playboy but never entertained anyone’s flirting attempt, he was never the type to get whipped over someone.

Until now.

Sakusa arrives at his house at six in the evening, his school stuff was snatched by his mother from him the moment he was at arm’s length. His mother made sure that all the things are ready for his son before she prepares for her own hospital graveyard shift duty. After taking a long shower, Sakusa got into his customized suit and gathers one side of his hair with a black bobby pin. He had a thousand attempts to tame his curly hair back in high school, but it’s only this time that he finally got his locks to work with him.

He hates the feeling of hair wax on his hair since it sticks on to his scalp, making everything feel icky and disgusting. The chosen part of his hair to be pulled back is the side where his two forehead moles rest since exposing them adds more character to his cold visage. And that’s about it, a little styling of hair, a perfect-fit suit and his striking face.

The male walked away from his reflection as he slides open his bed-side table which contains the freshly-bought necktie that doesn’t suit him at all ( _according to a man named Miya Atsumu when he bumped into him for the second time_ ). Sakusa Kiyoomi knows, violet will never be his go-to color yet watch this handsome guy as he forces himself to believe that boysenberry as an accent color to his whole look suits him.

“Honey what’s with that tie?”

Sakusa glares at his mother’s judging eyes as he secures his cufflinks, “Purple signifies majesty, mom.”

“You look so majestically horrible, love.”

Held back laughter was then heard from their house attendants, if there is one person who can shut Sakusa Kiyoomi’s rude mouth, it’s the person who gave birth to him.

“Seriously, you had this matte, gold necktie and some canary-colored bowtie, whatever shade of gold or yellow suits you.”

A few more unwanted opinions were thrown which he endured, until finally, he’s sitting in the backseat of their car with their family driver busy on the wheel. Thankfully, the chosen venue was located somewhere near them, it only took them forty-five minutes of travel given the bad situation of traffic.

“I didn’t know you could bring dates?”

“Why Kiyoomi? Last time I checked, you’re the most single man of all single men.”

“Wow Masaomi-san, that’s TMI.” Sakusa stares at their family driver’s eyes on the rearview mirror. “Kiyoomi, I’ve been working for your family even before your mother gave birth to you, I’ve known you ever since you were a baby, and I know a lot about you.”

It was a good way to calm his nerves, he’s been busy loosening his tie and wiping his cold sweat. Tonight is the night when heaven gave him the chance to meet his crush, if he’s extra lucky, he might be able to spark up a lengthy conversation to know more about him.

“Welcome, may I check your invitation?” A lady with beautiful, platinum blonde hair greets him with a warm smile as he stood in front of the entrance. Sakusa steps inside the hall once his invitation was confirmed, not even two minutes in, the crowd starts to aggravate him. This is the main reason why he was and still so against the idea of social gatherings.

As if people speaking so close to him are already bad, his whole body shakes when a figure bumped in to him, he was dazed yet his tall stature made him maintain his balance. Before he even got the chance to go apeshit, he was shocked when he saw the smaller guy’s face.

“I’m sorry, I was on my phone.” His golden, feline-looking eyes stare up at his obsidian orbs. His blank gaze made the guy with shoulder-length, two-toned hair flinch.

_Kodzuken._

Sakusa Kiyoomi noticed immediately, he knew that this guy gawking up at him is none other than Kodzuken, the adult model he saw from Peaches and Cream’s website. It’s his hair that gave him away, and the shape of his lips.

_He is pretty._

“No, it’s okay.” Kodzuken looked away immediately when he realized how intense Sakusa’s eyes were glued on him. The college student’s thoughts start to wander and the image of his professor immediately formed in his mind. The urge to mention this man’s porn alias is too strong, he almost called him _Kodzuken_ the moment his eyes landed on his face.

Before he got the chance to utter more words, the pretty male walked past him and disappeared in to the crowd. The reason why he agreed to come to this gathering was because his mother requested him to, but the main reason was to meet Ushijima Wakatoshi. But after that fateful meeting with the camboy and porn star: Kodzuken, his main goal tonight is to confirm whether the man he bumped into twice already named Miya Atsumu and Kodzuken’s co-adult model Aurum is the same person.

After an hour of faking smiles to allied-health organizations he met inside the hall, and a few congratulatory messages from his mother’s colleagues after they found out about him graduating in the highest honors, no more traces of Kodzuken were found or other things happened as to prove his hunch of Peaches and Cream being associated with this gathering.

“You?!” Sakusa almost pushed the man who landed his hand on his shoulder as if they’ve known each other enough.

“What the—?!” And then it happened, the fox have finally caught its prey. Droopy, golden eyes, a raised brow and a smug grin greeted him. As if the whole world stopped, the hand of time only held the two of them and ignored the rest of the beings around them.

Sakusa grabs Miya Atsumu’s wrist and pulled him outside the hall with him, the latter was surprised of what’s happening yet he willingly followed the not-so-stranger’s lead, until they reached a secluded place at the back of the events place.

“I told ya, this doesn’t suit you.” Smell of liquor came out from him as he started decreasing the distance between him and Sakusa. Miya Atsumu pulled the violet necktie resting neatly on Sakusa’s ensemble until it was removed from its restraints. “Get away from me.” He slaps Atsumu’s hands away and a low chuckle was emitted from the dyed-blonde’s foul mouth.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi right? Collegiate MVP? Heck I should’ve known when I first saw ya receive that stray ball.” He pulls Sakusa closer to him and his breathe tickles the curly-haired male’s face, which disgusts him down to his very core. “What’s a good boy doing here? Hm?” Kiyoomi may be taller than Atsumu by an inch but the power and strength the pro-athlete has is a challenge for him.

Atsumu’s too drunk, because he’s someone who can’t hold his liquor well, also, seeing a handsome man like Sakusa Kiyoomi just sparked his horniness alive. His strong arms pushed Kiyoomi on the wall, holding his wrists on both sides of his head and his robust thighs lock him in place. “What are you doing?”

“Ya look so good, mind if I get a taste?” Atsumu leans on the side of Sakusa’s face and inhales his clean, fresh scent. The feeling of disgust lingers on the raven-haired male’s being as he pushes the pro-athlete away from him.

“Miya, get away from him.”

◆

The cool night breeze blew against Akaashi Keiji’s soft, pale face. He wasn’t supposed to be sitting on a park swing at this time, he should be seeking for the next article a journalist could write through socializing with Ushijima Corporation’s fund-raising party. The guests are all considered big-time, be it in the business industry, showbiz, sports, health and every field that you could think of, there is a representative, a chance for him to start another story for his career.

Yet here he is, cold, alone and waiting as he gently rocks himself on the swing.

Waiting.

Waiting for someone.

“Akaashi!” His thoughts were brought back to Earth once he set eyes on the person he’s been waiting for. Bokuto skipped happily towards him as if nothing bothers him, as if he’s just happy to see his crush.

“Really Bokuto-san? A playground?”

Bokuto sits on the vacant swing beside Akaashi and sighs, he was looking down on his fiddling fingers, his mood suddenly changed, as if dark clouds start to gather above him. This was mentioned to him by Miya Atsumu when he asked for personality details about Bokuto for his story. There are times when he feels dejected yet he gets over it eventually, although Atsumu only sees this side of Bokuto on the court, yet the two-toned hair male showed it to Akaashi.

“Hm, do you want to eat somewhere? A drink perhaps?”

Bokuto shakes his head, “No, let’s just stay here.” His feet halts the swing from going any further, Akaashi felt a sudden wall forming between the two of them.

_Did he found out about Akaashi’s alternate identity?_

Bokuto reached for his hoodie and places it over his head, covering half of his face. His lips were on the verge of pouting and Akaashi takes a mental note of how adorable that sweet little gesture is if only he’s not being so down right now.

Without warning, the man with steel-gray eyes stood up and reaches for Bokuto’s chin, he cups his cheeks and made him look up at him. “What are you doing?” The dejected male looks up at Akaashi’s concerned orbs and there he saw once again, the most beautiful person ever. His eyes were the only thing that looked away since he enjoys the way Akaashi is treating him right now, his pout grows bigger which caused the writer to emit soft giggles.

“You’re such a flirt Akaashi!” He frowns, he pouts, and he calls him a flirt yet he enjoys the treatment and skinship he’s receiving from a guy he just met.

“Do you also do this with TsumTsum?”

Akaashi’s hands went cold, his affectionate, beautiful eyes suddenly went dark. All the things he did with Atsumu plays back in his mind. The times when Atsumu’s cock is hitting his throat non-stop, all the make-out session they had just because they’re horny, all the fucking they did for the camera, the fucking they when they’re both drunk and the fucking they did when they want to comfort each other. Out of all the males in Peaches and Cream, Atsumu holds the record of being the most frequent top of Akaashi, heck his hole probably memorized the shape of Atsumu’s dick.

“Akaashi?”

His cold hands were heated up once again when Bokuto cups it back with his warm hands. “I’m sorry! Did I say something?!”

Ah, it’s like looking at Hinata Shouyo, yet the bright light Bokuto shines to Akaashi is even brighter, his wide, worried eyes stare at him as if he’s a lost pup who’s trying to win someone’s heart. His apologetic facial expression was enough for Akaashi to be brought down, the sand on the playground cushioned his knees as his hands remain in Bokuto’s gentle grip.

“Akaashi?!”

He then got off the swing and kneels infront of Akaashi, surprising the latter with the unexpected gesture. “Akaashi?! Akaashi?! I’m… sorry. Did I say something?” His head was lower than his and was looking up at Akaashi’s hidden face.

It was at this moment he knew, Bokuto Koutaro is a man that must be protected no matter what, a man that deserves all the love in the world, and this very angel just showered him with his bright presence.

“Bokuto-san?”

“Yes?!”

“Can we stay like this for a while?” He speaks without looking up, their hands brought down to Akaashi’s lap, he noticed how large the athlete’s hands are compared to his, how calloused they felt compared to his soft, smooth hands. The warmth it radiates as he unconsciously strokes his knuckles with his thumb is enough to sooth Akaashi’s worry away.

“We can talk about other things. I’m sorry Akaashi.” The moment he looks up at Bokuto’s face, he was hit by a warm, fuzzy feeling that he haven’t felt before. His pure, innocent eyes were indeed _the most beautiful_ golden pair ever.

“You’re such a flirt, Bokuto-san.”

“AKAASHI!”

◆

“Ushiwaka!” Miya Atsumu greets as he saw the party host standing a few meters away from them. He steps away from Sakusa Kiyoomi immediately when he felt Ushijima’s blank yet intimidating stare on him. But before the left, he made sure he removed Sakusa’s ugly-ass, purple necktie and hangs it on his shoulder. “Ya look better without this and a few of yer buttons undone yeah?” His deep, sultry voice sends shivers down Sakusa’s spine yet the desire to push him away was absent.

Another call from Ushijima made Atsumu brisk walk away from them, Sakusa hides his flushed face with the back of his hand as he turns away from the man he wanted to see, but not in this situation.

“Excuse me? Mr. Sakusa, right?” Ushijima Wakatoshi’s deep voice soothes Kiyoomi’s trembling state, not because he’s scared or anything, but because he was so mad at himself for not pushing Miya Atsumu away even if he has the ability to.

Ushijima checks his guest’s state and once he confirms that he’s relaxed already, he hands him a glass of champagne. “I thought you knew him? I saw you pulling him here.”

“It’s just…” Sakusa looks away, taking the glass from Ushijima’s hand.

“So I thought you guys are trying to escape the crowd, just like me.”

It was supposed to be a dreadful evening, Miya Atsumu stepped into his zone, and he was the first person who ever did that. Sakusa wants to scrub everything away and spray seventy-percent isopropyl alcohol on to his whole body.

Until he met Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“I think the purple tie suits you?”

“Wakatoshi-kun.” He was out of breath, flushed, sweaty and horny, and his most desired man is literally standing in front of him. _How about gathering up all the courage he has in his twenty-two years of existence and asking if he wants to ditch the whole ordeal with him?_

The first name basis shocked Ushijima yet he didn’t show it and chose not to mention it.

_Sakusa Kiyoomi you just dug your own grave._

“Let’s go somewhere else?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙸𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜? 𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜? 

[◆](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGdGFtwCNBE)

How did this happen? How did he end up on a wall with two strong arms caging him?

How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss.

Looking back to what happened an hour before all this mess, no regrets were felt when he asked _the_ Ushijima Wakatoshi to ditch the party with him. It was an offer he didn’t put much thought of, heck it just came out of his mouth, shocking Japan’s strongest cannon.

Yet the man agreed?

And here they are, inside one of the rooms in the ever famous Ushijima Tower, a room so oddly-looking, it made Sakusa wonder why such a room exists.

Forget it, it’s not a room. It’s a studio.

When Sakusa pulled Ushijima in a hot, wet kiss after telling the offer, he was surprised to realize that Ushijima gave in to the kiss. All rationality was thrown outside the window when the pro-athlete drove him to their company’s headquarters with one hand on the wheel and his other hand groping Sakusa’s thigh. Ushijima blasted the AC in his car at its max due to the thin air that made them hard to breathe.

The air never became thin, the tension between the two of them was so thick, and it suffocated them.

Is Ushijima Wakatoshi always like this? He just lets anybody to his private space and let them get a taste of him?

Or did he felt an attraction towards Sakusa ever since he saw him dig that stray ball perfectly?

Sakusa Kiyoomi will never know.

Wet kisses were planted on the raven-haired male’s neck, stripes of the athlete’s tongue lined every possible spot that Sakusa gave access to. Moans were minimal since the both of them were eliciting throaty groans, which suited Ushijima’s deep voice.

Sakusa Kiyoomi’s thigh found its place between Ushijima’s legs and rests on his erection, nudging it and rubbing it real hard to pull out the reaction he wanted to receive. The strongest man in Japan’s volleyball team used brute force to gather Sakusa’s wrists in one arm and raised it over his head, pinning them securely on the wall.

“You alpha.” Sakusa breathes through gritted teeth as Ushijima pulls his waist against him and grinds his erection with his. He felt it, how heavy and how hard the athlete’s package is. The moment Ushijima lets go of his wrists, both of them scrambled out of their luxurious clothing and returned to their heated make-out session when they’re both down to their boxers. Sakusa pushed Ushijima towards the large couch located in the middle of the dark room, making him sit on it.

“I top.” Ushijima declared.

Sakusa clicks his tongue and went down on his knees between Ushijima’s strong, thick thighs. His hands were trembling as he rests them on the hem of the athlete’s boxers.

“Are you a—“

“Shut up.” There are no room for disgust, the squeaky clean floor where his knees rest doesn’t bother him anymore. All that matters is the man in front of him, the man he’s been admiring ever since middle school and his large erection facing him. Sakusa pulls his crush’s boxers down and almost choked just by the sight of it. There’s a well-trimmed tuft of hair found on his most private part. The thought of unshaved-hair down there disgusts Sakusa, but this is Ushijima Wakatoshi, the second cleanest person next to him, at least that’s what Sakusa believes in.

He weighs Ushijima’s cock on his hand, he felt proud of himself, knowing full well that he caused this. After pulling the whole thing out of its restraints, Sakusa wraps his hand around the head and circles the tip with his thumb.

“Hngh… No stop. Don’t rub the… tip.” The guy with curly hair knows about how sensitive the tip is especially the opening, of course he knows, he has a dick. Ushijima’s hand finds it way behind Sakusa’s head and his fingers winds between his soft, curly locks. The reddening tip of his dick nudged the kneeling man’s lips as if asking for permission which he granted. Sakusa puts the tip inside his mouth carefully; making sure his teeth doesn’t graze this huge thing. Ushijima pushes his head down until he reaches Sakusa’s throat, tears escaping his eyes.

The student reaches for his own rock-hard member to relieve some tension although he was yanked up by the man on the couch and made him kneel on either side of Ushijima, his clothed erection is currently pressed against the larger man’s cheeks, and the next moments were the hottest scene Sakusa has ever seen.

Ushijima Wakatoshi sucks his dick through his boxers, staining the fabric with the man’s saliva and his own-pre-cum. “Hngh… Wakatoshi…” he thrusts inside Ushijima’s mouth without even bothering to pull his dick out, the excitement and only the thought of having his raw dick inside his crush’s mouth turns him on more even more.

“Calm… down.” Ushijima holds the other man’s hips in place as he stares up at him with eyes blown out by lust. He pulls down Sakusa’s boxers and once his cock is out, he proceeds to treat him with kitten licks as he cups his balls.

“Looks like you don’t release often?”

Ushijima inserts all of Sakusa’s dick inside his mouth and sucked as hard as he could making the straddling man above him moan out load.

“Waka—!” Nothing came out from his mouth when he felt something probe his ass.

“Bend over.” Ushijima orders as he almost threw Sakusa on all-fours on his couch yet his hands were still on his body to support him, to make sure he’s not man-handling an inexperienced man too much.

Ushijima spits on the other man’s hole and gathers it before it could even drip on the couch, concentrating the fluid on Sakusa’s opening. One thick finger soon penetrates the black-haired male’s ass, he immediately buries his face on the throw-pillow he found beside his head in an attempt to silence his moans. “What am I going to do with you Mr. Sakusa Kiyoomi, you’re too tight.”

As soon as he felt him getting accustomed to the size of a single finger, he stretches him even more with another, this time, Sakusa raised his head and almost growled out due to the overwhelming sensation he felt down there.

But this time, he saw himself looking at his reflection, he’s tearing up, bent over, ass up and the sight of Ushijima Wakatoshi kneeling behind him, opening a packet of condom and securely covering his manhood made his dick leak with cum.

Perfect physique for Japan’s strongest cannon.

_This is gonna hurt._

A wet, slimy feeling was then felt between Sakusa’s asscheeks and slowly drips down his thighs. “What the hell?” It feels icky, he hates it. When he felt Ushijima rubbing the tip of his cock against his hole he knew that it was lube.

“Ready?”

He stares at the man’s eyes through their reflection, in one sweep, he wraps one strong arm around Sakusa’s torso and lift him up, sheathing his cock in one thrust in the waiting hole.

“OH FUCK… UGH! FUCK! FUCK…” He was breathless, his moans are not coming out because he’s literally gasping for air as if his blood lost all its affinity to oxygen.

“Too hard? Sorry I’m too strong.”

“Open your eyes, watch yourself get fucked.” Ushijima whispers, sending shivers down Sakusa’s body.

Ushijima is holding Sakusa against him, both of them kneeling on the couch with the man’s back he’s currently pounding sticks on to his sweat-covered chest. The sight of Sakusa’s dick bouncing while he’s getting roughly fucked is too lewd it made Ushijima’s dick harder.

The dominant male flips the man in front of him and proceeds to fuck him missionary. Sakusa arches his back as he felt his orgasm coming near and when he came, spurts and thick ropes of cum came out of his untouched cock.

“Wakatoshi… stop.” Sakusa tries to push the man away from him and make him pull out his dick.

“Hang in there, you can do it.” With a shaking man beneath him due to an intense orgasm, Ushijima rams his dick harder inside the gaping hole that welcomes him.

“Come on.” His baritone was incredibly lower than ever, his thrusts became erratic, and his hands were gripping Sakusa’s sides so hard, bruises will surely paint his smooth skin by tomorrow morning. The long drag he’s making made him excited every time he pushes his dick inside. With a few more hard thrusts that went in balls-deep, Ushijima came without pulling out thanking the condom for catching up all his seeds, his head was thrown back and his groans were low and sexy it made Sakusa’s dick throb with pleasure again.

When he finally recovers, he removes the cum-filled condom carefully, tied a knot at the end, and tossed it to a near-by trashcan.

“You alright?” Was his first word when both of them realized what happened, fucking between two complete strangers was never their style, although Ushijima was never a stranger to Sakusa to begin with.

Sakusa Kiyoomi is currently dazed by lust due to having the most intense orgasm he ever felt and the stark naked Ushijima Wakatoshi beside him is not helping to calm his hormones down.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

And Ushijima opened a new pack of condoms with an intention to use it all on Sakusa all through the night.

◆

Was it his anxiety over crowds that caused him to call-it-a-night earlier than everyone else? Was it him being pissed-off because of a drunken co-adult model, Miya Atsumu? Is there a game livestream scheduled for tonight that he needs to host?

Or maybe, it was that single text message saying _‘hi kitten’_ that made Kozume Kenma running to his unnecessarily-expensive car and driving home as fast as he could. Silently thanking all the nights he spent on playing _Asphalt, Gran Turismo and Need for Speed_ for his driving knowledge, heck he even thanked _Mario Kart_ for his skills he possessed which he never knew he has.

As fast as he could drive, it still took him an hour to reach his shared home with Akaashi and Oikawa, since driving his way to the house he just bought will take him another hour. Kenma’s phone is flooded with missed-calls and texts asking why he left suddenly. The blonde just sent a message to Peaches and Cream’s group chat telling them that he got home safe.

**_*DING*_ **

All it took was one look on that current notification; it took one glance for him to see the name ‘Kuro’. Without even reading the text message, Kenma taps the phone symbol beside the man’s name and waited.

Waiting.

Still waiting.

**“Hey.”**

The voice sounds like it came out from a playboy you just met on a dating site that’s been saying his _hi’s_ and _hello’s_ to a total of 17 other girls he met in the same dating site.

“Kuro.”

**“Yep, Kitten?”**

“You’re the one who texted first, what is it?” Kenma was panting, his adrenaline boost from driving earlier drained even his energy stored for next week. Plopping himself on his gaming chair, he rests his left hand on top of his chest as he tries to calm his racing heart and steady his breathing.

**_“Have you been jacking off again?”_ **

“Shut up, Kuroo.”

And then there was silence, a comfortable one. The sound of each other’s breathing was the only exchange that happened for a whole minute. Once Kenma regained his calm and finally supplied his whole body with the right amount of oxygen he mentioned Kuroo’s name once again.

**“Hmm?”**

“You were incognito for days now. I thought I got ghosted already.”

Kenma heard the sexiest sound he ever heard once again after the man deprived him of attention for almost a week now.

It was Kuroo Tetsurou’s low chuckle.

**“Oh I’m sorry did you miss me?”**

“Yeah.”

Another pause gets in between them, Kuroo’s brain short-circuited with Kenma’s cute confession and the bleached-blonde finally processed his simple yet embarrassing affirmation and then Kuroo ends the call, leaving a frustrated and almost humiliated pretty kitten staring at his screen.

Or so he thought.

A video request came in with Kuroo’s name on the top of his phone making Kenma jump from his seat and made him stare and assess his current look through his reflection on his multiple computer monitors.

He’s a mess.

However, he still tapped the green button.

When the video call finally connected, Kenma saw the man he’s been longing for staring right back at him. Kuroo is currently standing in front of his bathroom sink, shaving cream all over his chin, razor in one hand and a towel hanging low on his hips.

“You set this up huh?”

**“Kenma, it’s all about the timing.”**

Kenma rolls his eyes and starts to loosen his blood-red necktie with Kuroo’s sharp eyes catching the gesture. He carefully shaves his stubble off his face as he switches his attention to his reflection and the pretty boy frowning on his phone screen. Kenma on the other hand uses a cotton pad damp with facial cleanser to wipe off some make-up products Oikawa insisted on applying onto his face.

“How long am I going to watch you brush your teeth?”

Kuroo gargles and spits the water from his mouth then he emits an amused laugh. **“Don’t rush me.”**

Kenma continues to watch Kuroo as he picks his phone up from his bathroom counter all the way to his phone stand situated beside his laptop on his working desk. Unlike the black-haired male who is finally preparing himself for bed, the streamer on the other hand hasn’t even started to fix himself aside from removing his necktie and cleansing his face. He watches as Kuroo moves around his room, probably searching for some clothes. Unfortunately for the pretty boy, the professor decided to dress up without Kenma seeing him. When he came back on frame, he’s already clad with black boxer briefs and a muscle tee.

 **“Is that your theme for a livestream? Formal clothing and messed up hair?”** Kuroo teased.

“No, I just got home from some party.”

Kuroo Tetsurou is one of the smartest people in Japan at this very moment, he earned himself academic excellence in every year of his scholastic years ever since he was just a kid. So the realization didn’t even buffer for a minute when he finally connected the dots.

**“Ushijima Corporation’s?”**

Kenma takes off his blazer and brushes his hair away from his face, gathering it in one hand and securing it loosely with a hair tie “Yeah?”

**“Oh fuck.”**

****

The next scenes from Kenma’s phone screen were Kuroo’s close-up face, furrowed eyebrows, and the sound of continuous hard taps on his device confused him.

**“My student attended that party and he knows about you, about Kodzuken.”**

“Are you endorsing our website to your students, professor?”

**“No, he just caught me… watching you.”**

Kozume Kenma fails to process the information immediately, he knows that Kuroo binged-watched his saved streams but finding out about a student catching him watching porn is a bit sketchy.

“Ah, so, this student of yours comes to your house? Or are you watching porn at work?”

**“The latter.”**

Kenma combusted a thousand shades of red after that information of Kuroo watching his videos at work AKA school was too much for him to handle. Before Kuroo can even open his mouth to start a barrage of teasing words directed to Kenma, the adult model talks, “Anyway, you mean he came to party?”

**“Yeah, since their family owns a group of hospitals.”**

“I doubt I ran into him.”

 **“Yeah, I do too. That kid hates crowds he isolates himself as much as he could.”** Kuroo chuckles, remembering Sakusa’s frowning face every time an instructor announces a group activity. The professor took his phone and dropped himself on his bed, propping himself up by stacking his pillow under his head. “Are you going to sleep?”

 **“So when are we going to meet?”** Kuroo has this face-splitting grin on his handsome face when he dropped the winning question. Sure Kenma has been waiting for this, ever since the rooster-head texted him tonight, that’s the one thing he’s been meaning to ask, yet getting distracted by Kuroo’s voice and looks gave him a hard time to finally start the topic.

“Are you sure you’re meeting with a porn star?”

 **“Yeah what about it?”** Kuroo tilts his head, studying the small changes on the blonde’s face. **“Will people recognize you and I might damage your career?”**

“Dumbass, people might recognize me and damage _your_ career.”

 **“You worry too much.”** Kenma’s frown is more prominent now and he looks like a sulking kid.

**“I’m going to see you Kenma.”**

And there goes Kodzuken, he starts to unbutton his dress shirt, next was his cufflinks, his pale, smooth skin was then exposed to this man on the other side of the video chat. When he finally removed his white dress-shirt, Kuroo noticed small adhesives on Kenma’s chest.

**“Are those nipple tapes?”**

Kenma nods and proceeds to unbutton and unzip his pants making Kuroo bombard him with a series of ‘wait’ and ‘stop’, words that were completely ignored by the world famous Kodzuken. When Kenma was out of his pants with only his boxers and a pair of nipple tapes was left to cover his sinful body.

**_“I SAID STOP IT KENMA.”_ **

And then the blonde halts his actions, flinched and grabs his thick comforter to cover himself. How many more times does he have to feel embarrassed and small under Kuroo’s presence? He is used to this, he films himself while riding a dildo, he wears female lingerie for his viewers’ pleasures and he never felt a sense of discomfiture.

“Am I disgusting to you?”

Kuroo sighs.

**_“It’s not that, there’s more to lust you know?”_ **

****

◆

“Good fucking morning ya horny fuckers.”

Ushijima opens his eyes and immediately checks out the source of the voice, he sat up on the bed naked, with only a blanket covering his lower regions.

“Morning Miya.” He greets back, stretching his neck and his back muscles in the process.

“Didn’t know ya like him? Yeah? You really brought him here in the studio?” Atsumu arches a brow as he drinks from his to-go cup of coffee he bought on the way to the Ushijima Tower.

“Hmm.” Was the only response he got when he stood up without even bothering to cover up his half-hard dick as he walks over to the bathroom. “Oh fuck did ya film him?”

Sakusa pretends to be asleep as he listens to the conversation between two players in the V-League.

_What the hell is happening?_

“We don’t film without consent Miya, remember that. Respect your partner.” Ushijima answers, closing the bathroom door behind him.

He then stares at the exhausted man on the bed, smiling when he saw how irregular his breathing is.

“I know yer awake, man.”

Sakusa sits up almost immediately after realizing that Miya Atsumu is talking to him, he found his clothes neatly folded on a chair beside his side on the bed. Putting on his underwear, pants and dress shirt and of course shoes were enough, he took his blazer and grabbed his phone, completely ignoring the fact that Miya Atsumu is watching every action.

He rushes to the exit and was stopped when Miya steps in front of him.

“Move.” Sakusa stares down at Atsumu, the blonde replies with a menacing look he perfected ever since he decided to be the evil twin since it looks cooler according to him.

He hangs the discarded purple necktie he found on the couch on Sakusa’s shoulder, and then he steps aside to make way for the obviously-tired man.

“ **I told ya Omi-kun? Purple doesn’t suit you.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐇𝐐 𝟒𝟎𝟏, 𝐅𝐮𝐫𝐮𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞-𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐢 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐊𝐮𝐫𝐨𝐊𝐞𝐧, 𝐁𝐨𝐤𝐮𝐀𝐤𝐚 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐊𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐇𝐢𝐧𝐚 𝐩𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐬.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢’𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙. 

For someone who has zero experience when it comes to dating, Akaashi Keiji never thought of having someone’s affectionate warmth beside him feels so good. Better than someone taking his dick in their mouth with vigour, even better than having his friends’ cock deep in his ass, even better than having Miya Atsumu maneuver his cock inside of him and hit all his good spots and even better than Ushijima Wakatoshi’s robust dick and animalistic thrusts.

The warmth of the man beside him at five in the morning is the best feeling he ever had.

Which brings us to the question of how did he ended up inside MSBY Black Jackals dormitory.

Last night, he was supposed to be joining the media frenzy at the Ushijima Corporation fund-raising party for their foundations. Yet he decided to let go of all his chances for a new story by choosing to meet-up with a pouty boy in a playground in the middle of the night.

No regrets.

_So how did he ended up inside Bokuto Koutaro’s room at daybreak?_

_A few hours ago._

“Akaashi? Can we stand now? The ground is really uncomfortable.” Bokuto stares at Akaashi’s face with his voice coated with concern, making the writer look up to meet his eyes. It was the smaller man who got up first, pulling the pro-athlete up with him. He lost all his composure when Bokuto mentioned Miya Atsumu, asking if he acts all flirty around him as well.

Bokuto holds Akaashi’s hands with his trembling ones, it wasn’t a lover type of hand-holding, and instead, he held his hand without lacing their fingers together, his grip is strong but it didn’t hurt, it screams possessiveness, yet it was comforting, he felt secured.

“Where are you taking me, Bokuto-san?” He asked when the male starts walking, tagging him along.

The loud-mouth didn’t even bother to open his lips for the duration of their walk, halting Akaashi’s questions. His view was Bokuto’s nape, his strong, broad back and flushed ears, making him smile and blush as well. He never knew this feeling could be this good, why didn’t he experience this back in high school? This giddy feeling he has in his chest every time Bokuto is near, maybe because only Bokuto Koutaro can make him feel this way?

“This is your dorm…”

“I’m sorry, TsumTsum is not here.”

“I know.”

Akaashi’s answer stopped the athlete’s movement, pausing when his key is almost a few inches away from his keyhole. “Are you really that close, Akaashi?”

Something was present in Bokuto’s unusual soft voice, as if he drags every word out, as if he wants to stop talking about Atsumu yet he wants Akaashi to enlighten him with everything about them.

_As if he’s jealous._

Locking the door behind him when both of them are inside, Bokuto gestures for Akaashi to sit on the small dining space he got inside his unit. But the visitor’s alter ego, AKA _Grey_ came out and he heads straight to the athlete’s bed, sitting on the middle of the mountain of pillows and thick blankets. All men who associate themselves with him has one goal, to have him in their beds. Now this is the best way to test if Bokuto Koutaro is actually different from the rest of them.

“You brought me here for sex.” Akaashi spoke.

“ **NO!** ”

Silence.

The sound of their breathing and the soft hum of the AC were the only audible things inside the room.

A loud thud on the wall beside them brought them back to their senses and caused Bokuto to run outside, Akaashi heard him apologizing to a teammate followed by a series of complaints from different people for shouting in the dead of the night, probably disturbing the rest of the Black Jackals. After a few more minutes of continuous apologies on the other side of the door, Bokuto finally walks inside his unit, locking the door behind him again.

“I admit you’re really beautiful, but that’s not my intention.” Bokuto confessed, pulling a chair beside his bed and sitting on it, facing the pretty male on his bed. “You don’t find me annoying?”

Akaashi shakes his head, pulling Bokuto’s pillow against his chest, the fresh, male scent soon starts enticing him.

“I was labelled as annoying, most of the time they say it without much thought. But sometimes, people tell me to tone it down and they don’t like it when I’m around.” Bokuto explains as he scratches the back of his head.

“I can’t help but think that people hate me you know.”

“Bokuto-san.”

The athlete lands his eyes on his visitor and saw him with outstretched arms and slightly curved lips.

_And so that’s how they ended up cuddling at five in the morning._

Akaashi wakes up with Bokuto’s alarm, with the words ‘Morning run’ displayed on the screen, a few more rings and golden eyes were now peeking under the sleepy-head’s eyelids. He uses his free arm to reach for his phone and turns the alarm off, throwing it on the bedside table. Bokuto never missed a morning jog, according to him, it’s the best way to start his day and to condition himself well. Yet snoozing the alarm for another hour won’t hurt especially when his other arm is numb due to it becoming Akaashi’s pillow for the whole night, right?

_Wrong._

The realization came rushing through him and he looks down to see a sleepy Akaashi Keiji resting comfortably beside him. His arm under Akaashi’s head lost all its sensation due to limited blood supply because of the weight of the male’s head.

“Good morning, Bokuto-san.”

“Oh my god.” Feeling embarrassed, he buries his face in Akaashi’s hair, and the realization of what he just did made him feel more ashamed. He can’t pull away from the alluring man because he desires to cherish this moment and Akaashi is not giving his arm the freedom it once had.

Bokuto took Akaashi’s scent in, he decided to stay the night when he saw how the two-toned hair male opened up to him and showed him his vulnerable side which was hidden under that usual cheerful personality of his. That was superficial, his confession, Akaashi believes that there’s more to it than that.

It took them fifteen minutes more to process their situation, the writer took a quick shower before they went to bed last night, using all of Bokuto’s toiletries, combining his aroma to his natural scent. The clothes he’s wearing? Bokuto’s. The arm he’s using as a pillow and causing the cessation of the blood circulation? Bokuto’s. Akaashi noticed how Bokuto’s spiky hair plops down on his forehead and on his pillow, he appreciates how soft they look when the hair wax is finally off.

“I am cuddling with… you… Akaashi.”

“Hmmm.” With that, he sits up and crosses his legs, reaching for Bokuto’s numb arm. “Sorry. I had a good sleep because of this.” He massages Bokuto’s ripped arm to bring back the blood circulation, taking note of how the muscles flex when the sensation finally came back.

_Damn, these arms can lift me without struggling._

He heard a soft, satisfied moan from Bokuto as he continues to massage his bicep. “I’ll make breakfast, do you have groceries?” The athlete still hides his face with his pillow but his nod answers Akaashi’s question.

It was domestic really, for two people who just met weeks ago, the comfort between them is surprising but not totally unexpected. The moment the cheerful shine of Bokuto reached Akaashi, he was hooked. The moment the enthralling aura of Akaashi bewitched Bokuto, it was over for him.

The writer opens the fridge’s door and took all the ingredients available, it’s not much but these are doable. He turns to look at cocoon-Bokuto to ask how he wanted his eggs done in the morning but stopped himself when he realized how it can come out as a sexual innuendo to the pouty boy. He proceeds to cook their breakfast as he steals dozens of glances from the adorable man pouting on his phone. He scrolls really fast, at least that’s what he observed on the man’s thumbs as he swipes non-stop on his screen.

“Bokuto-san, breakfast.”

The smell of melted butter on toasted loaves of bread and the odor of freshly-made hot chocolate wafts through his nostrils as his mind felt woozy when he heard his crush call to him for breakfast. He stood up and walks his way to the kitchen bar counter and made himself comfortable on the tall stool.

“Do you only drink water, milk and chocolate Bokuto-san?”

“Yes... But, I have a can of coffee up there in that cabinet. It’s strong though.”

Akaashi reaches for the cabinet door and saw a can of grounded black coffee, he took it out and saw the foil lid still intact. “Why buy a whole can if you don’t drink coffee?” He asks, reading the label and making sure the product has not yet lapsed.

Bokuto holds his mug with both hands and looks up at Akaashi, taking in his look. His spare MSBY jersey hangs up to his thighs, thank the heavens his shorts are a tad bit long to still be visible under the jersey shirt, the sight of Akaashi’s bare thighs sends dangerous thoughts to Bokuto’s mind. “Ah, that was a gift from a friend. He pulls out a lot of all-nighters because of his work and studies.”

Akaashi makes himself a cup of coffee and settles in front of Bokuto, “A working-student? This friend of yours?”

“The nerd is taking his post-grad degree while working as a college instructor.”

Before Akaashi can utter his next words, he shoves a mouthful of bread inside his mouth and bites hard on to it. His speculation about Kenma’s “Kuroo” and Bokuto’s friend “Kuroo” is finally confirmed. According to Kenma, that guy is a clever one as if he’s scheming something all the time and is currently busy for he’s taking his master’s degree while working as a professor.

“Akaashi? Akaashi?”

The male snapped out of it when he felt a warm hand holding his forearm.

“Sorry, sleepy.” Bokuto nods and went back on his breakfast. “Bokuto-san? You look grumpy while scrolling through your phone? Is there something wrong?”

“Ah! It’s because Grey didn’t upload anything last night. He promised a livestream to his viewers for last night but I guess he didn’t went live?”

Akaashi flinched as he heard the name ‘Grey’, and an internal face palm was executed when he realized he missed a scheduled live for ‘Peaches and Cream’. “You really like that uhm, camboy huh?”

“Ah, it’s fine. I won’t watch Grey anyway if ever he did a live last night. ‘Cause I’m with you Akaashi.”

And there it is, the bright smile he’s been wanting to engrave on his brain ever since he saw him in the Adlers-MSBY match.

“Bokuto-san, I have something to tell you.”

“Hmm?”

For a moment, Akaashi saw an opening, a chance where he can tell this man about his other self. He once explains his dilemma to Oikawa, telling him no problems will arise if ever Bokuto finds out about him being Grey. It’s not like they’re trying to date or something, what worries Oikawa is what Bokuto might do after he finds out about the truth.

As a rookie who’s just starting to make a name for himself, Akaashi being exposed as a pornstar won’t bring him anywhere but down.

Then again, Bokuto is not that type.

Oikawa telling Akaashi he does not see the need to tell the athlete his real identity.

It’s not necessary, he’s just writing a story about him.

_And it’s not like they’re trying to be in a relationship._

“Never mind.” Akaashi smiles.

Bokuto is the type to tell anyone what happened to his day, yesterday, the other day, and last week. Akaashi ate egg, bacon, bread and stories for breakfast, it’s not just his tummy that felt full after hearing the cheerful male’s stories, but also, a light feeling gathers within his chest. It’s already nine in the morning when Akaashi decided to pack-up and go home, after seeing Kenma’s missed calls.

“The story is finally done, Bokuto-san.” He speaks as the both of them walk to the station.

“Are you saying goodbye, Akaashi?!”

“Never.”

“Are you still going to contact me?” Bokuto pouts.

“Always.”

And the two bid farewell when Akaashi boards the train, he took his phone out and snaps a photo of Bokuto when the door closed, surprising the male outside. Once the train left the station, Akaashi leans on a metal railing in the middle of the aisle, he holds a paper bag filled with Bokuto’s clothes he wore last night which he insisted to wash which he said as an excuse to meet the athlete again and then he stares at the latest photograph of the man that held him last night.

The man on his phone screen wears his running outfit, his oh-so-beautiful, two-toned hair is not spiking up like how it always does, his eyes that stare at him as if he’s a puppy and the prominent pout he wears adorably.

“Oh my god, I like him.”

◆

Kozume Kenma rarely leaves his shared-house with Oikawa and Akaashi, unless he’s heading over to that house he just bought. The world-famous gamer woke up with a spike of energy coursing through his veins so when he saw the house empty, both of his roommates are nowhere to be found, he decided to grab a bite outside.

He uses his car since public transportation scares him a lot, being a famous pro-gamer, fans tend to force themselves to him, asking for a photo, an autograph, a person or two is not much of a bother but when they start to crowd around him which happened once (he escaped when he was picked-up by his housemates), that’s when things start to get messy. Some people already notice the similarities between the gamer Kenma and the camboy Kodzuken, seeing him in person in his exposed state is considered food for the suspicious minds.

The pretty, blonde boy sits inside the warm, cozy coffee shop near Tokyo University.

If you think he did this on purpose, yes he did.

Kenma hates to admit but he is this desperate to meet Kuroo Tetsurou. Akaashi suggested that he can just hold a gaming competition or sponsor an event in the university. The institution is highly-secured, only students and those who work there are allowed, he bites his nails as he thinks of a way to get inside the university but no valid and believable reason comes in mind.

So waiting like a stalker is his option.

Every time the bell attached on the café door rings, Kenma counts and diverts his attention to the door to see whether a mean-looking guy with rooster-hair comes in.

_Fifteen._

_Sixteen._

Still, no Kuroo Tetsurou, although seeing professors (at least they look like one according to his observations) gives him hope that maybe, just maybe, Kuroo Tetsurou appears in the next time that glass door opens.

_Seventeen._

He looks up from his gaming console and saw a familiar face. A tall man with black hair came inside and walks straight to the counter, muttering something to the barista who greeted him with a cheerful smile.

But he’s not _him._

Yet the man who looks like a student, the lanyard gives it away seems so familiar to the famous gamer. His stare lingers at the man’s nape, since it’s the only exposed part of him aside from his broad back. As he continues to study the familiar male, he noticed how well he dresses up, how expensive he looks like.

And then he turns to his direction.

Blood draining from his face as if he saw someone who isn’t supposed to be there at all.

“You’re that guy in the party last night.” Kenma stops sipping from his coffee cup. What shocked him wasn’t the fact that he met the same stranger twice in less than 24 hours, it was the tall male’s expression that shook every part of him.

He looks so handsome, as if he’s been blessed by Aphrodite herself, his smooth skin, thick eyebrows, wide eyes and his distinct pair of moles on his forehead enticed Kenma. Which goes the same way with the man standing a few feet away from him.

According to Sakusa Kiyoomi, before he threw all his rational thinking outside the window last night before getting fucked by Ushijma Wakatoshi, the first time his eyes reached Kenma, he understood why his professor, Kuroo watches him as he works on his laboratory work-up.

Kozume Kenma, also known as Kodzuken looks ethereal.

“What are you doing here?” The student asked as he sits his laptop in front of the blonde.

“Why are you so casual? Who are you?”

Sakusa Kiyoomi thinks of all the possible ways he could reveal to his rooster-head professor his morning encounter. He knows how big of a fan Kuroo is to Kodzuken. Yet he stopped himself from speaking about the man’s other identity on the internet, instead, he focuses on the actual man in front of him.

“We bumped in to each other last night. I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi.” The student answered.

“Oh right, the party. I didn’t see you again after that bump.”

“I had to take care of some… things. That’s why I left early.” Sakusa leans back on his chair and picks up his phone, the image of the morning sun shining through the glass walls of the coffee shop illuminates Kenma’s features so well. It would be a shame if you don’t attempt to capture the moment. Don’t get him wrong, he’s doing this for his old fart professor, it’s not like he wants the blonde for himself.

_At least not this blonde._

Sakusa hates the fact that he’s stealing a photograph from the male but hey, showing this to Kuroo would be so worth it. After taking a quick photo, the student locks his phone and places it on the table, screen up.

And then continuous ringing from Sakusa’s phone suprised both males, causing them to stare at the phone screen, leaving a shaken Kozume Kenma.

**_*Professor Kuroo Tetsurou incoming call*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu ending really took a toll on me. I wasn't able to function well for the past few days. I AM EMO. To this we all say, Thank you Furudate-sensei!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝚆𝚑𝚘'𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍? 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚒𝚎𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚜? 𝙾𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚍𝚎𝚕𝚜? 

“Earth to Bokuto Koutaro damn it!” Captain Meian slaps the back of Bokuto’s head with his strong palm as if he’s trying to slam a ball in during a deuce. Bokuto came back from his morning jog which wasn’t the usual time for his run, he has his head in the clouds ever since. His hits are too weak with no proper direction, his jumps are out of timing, his receives are trashy.

He’s not in his best form in short.

“What happened to ya Bokkun?” Miya Atsumu who just came back from who-knows-where slaps Bokuto’s ass which made the owl boy turn to him but he still has his zoned out expression.

“Look who’s talking, Miya! Your hits are too strong! Your tosses are off!” Captain Meian scolds him as he throws a stray ball at them.

It’s true, Atsumu came back to their dorms with a dark expression, everyone knows about his sinister side especially when it comes to his plays, but it never came out if he’s not on the court. Once out of his volleyball zone, his cheerful, annoying personality comes back and starts to get on everyone’s nerves. That’s why MSBY was shocked when they saw a mad Atsumu when he came back from his “morning run” at least according to him.

“Sorry! I’m just a bit on the edge ya know! We have those days!”

It’s different for both athletes though, Bokuto has been spacing out since he finally realized that Akaashi Keiji wore his clothes last night, used his body wash and shampoo, cuddled and ate breakfast with him as if there is something between them. While on the blonde, he was shocked when he saw a certain man laying stark naked on the bed inside their porn studio. A man he bumped (literally) into twice, a man he gave a fashion advice, and a man he almost brought to bed with him ended up in Ushijima Wakatoshi’s embrace instead.

Atsumu may be drunk when he started flirting with Sakusa Kiyoomi last night, but he’s completely aware of his failed attempt to seduce the beautiful man, his huge ego was then stomped at when he saw his friend winning the male over.

It was an easy win for Ushijima, the stranger has been crushing on him since middle school, Atsumu’s chances were obviously zero.

When their setter finally regained his cool and shook the remaining effects of the alcohol he consumed the night before, MSBY is in it for some intense training, and his tosses were always on point that when you miss Atsumu’s play, he’ll judge you with those droopy eyes of his. His troublesome serves are even a greater challenge for the opposing group, having to dive or just be completely stunned once the ball reaches their part of the court.

Even Bokuto recuperated from his ‘dejected’ state when the game finally got intense.

After their practice match against each other, which ended with the sun setting because of the long rallies and the consistent shouting of “One more time!” Black Jackals finally has their free time.

“Bokkun?” Atsumu walks over to his teammate who is currently busy abusing the court walls with his spikes, Bokuto only tilted his head quickly to Atsumu’s direction signalling him to continue and he is listening to him while he busies himself with his spikes.

“I heard from Inu-san, ya brought someone home last night, heh.”

The bleached-blonde snorted when he saw Bokuto’s shoulders went stiff, resulting him to miss the hit and instead of his palm, his cheek became the target of the ball.

“Oh gosh! A-are ya–“ Atsumu drops on his knees with his laughter echoing inside the empty court, both of his hands are continuously hitting the floor as he cackles at the sight of his teammate’s reddened cheek.

“Tsum!” Bokuto touches his affected cheek while flashing the most adorable pout ever, which Atsumu noticed, finally stopping his merriment, his mind immediately drifted off to Akaashi’s fondness of Bokuto’s pouts.

“Oh ya really brought someone ya naughty boy!” Atsumu lunges to Bokuto and headlocks him with his arm, his free hand rummaging his hair. They stayed like this or a while, wrestling on the court’s floor, laughing their ass off, commenting on how ugly they look after training (which is not true, both looked glorious whatever the situation is).

“Where’s Shouyo?” Atsumu suddenly asked when both of them have calmed down. Bokuto is aware of Atsumu’s pining on Hinata, he’s dense, he admits that, sometimes dumb, he also admits that, but he’s mindful of the setter’s unrequited love to the bright, orange boy.

“At Kageyama’s.” Bokuto drags those two words out of his mouth as he watches Atsumu’s expression turn dark after hearing the name of Hinata Shouyo’s soul mate.

The loud duo walks quietly back to their dormitories, Atsumu kept his mouth shut after the information of Hinata’s whereabouts. Bokuto slaps their setter’s ass as a get-back to what he did earlier today. “Don’t sulk too much Tsum!” With that, both of them disappeared to their respective rooms. Times like this, Atsumu comes over to Akaashi’s place to let out some steam, and by let out some steam, they fuck until the sun comes up the next morning, depriving Kenma and Oikawa with sleep because of the loud banging of the bed on the wall, the sinful moans of Akaashi and the grunts of Atsumu, plus the occasional slaps of the pro-athlete’s palm against the writer’s plump ass cheeks.

But since he’s a good friend of both Akaashi and Bokuto, Atsumu smiles as he throws the thought of fucking Akaashi senseless for comfort out of the window. He knows about Akaashi sleeping over in Bokuto’s room in their dorm, the pretty boy announced it in Peaches & Cream’s model group chat.

“It’s been a while, hm.”

◆

The moment Sakusa Kiyoomi saw his professor’s incoming call on his cellphone, he decided to snatch it away from the table and out of Kozume Kenma’s view.

Too late though, since the yearning, pretty boy saw the name of the man he’s been looking for, calling the stranger in front of him. He realized how good-looking Sakusa Kiyoomi is, maybe pretty boys with long hair is really Kuroo’s type? Kenma’s chest tighten when the image of Kuroo treating others the way he treats him came in to view.

_He hates it._

Kenma tries to keep his cool and not grab Sakusa’s collar at that very moment, but a frustrated boy knows little to no self-control. “Who? Just who are you to… Kuro?” He is shaking, he’s ready to go feral once he saw Kuroo’s name.

Sakusa frowns when he heard the gamer mention a nickname he probably gave to the top professor in their department, it’s not really a nickname, yet the sound of possessiveness was so thick he can’t help but smile. He taps the answer button on his phone and locks eyes with Kenma while the latter is almost ready to flip the table between them and pry the damn phone from his hands.

Kenma’s eyes were so sharp he rivals Sakusa’s piercing gaze, the student waits for his professor’s words and by the time he’s done talking, he will reveal his unexpected seatmate here in Kuroo’s favourite coffee shop.

“Yes, Professor?”

Kenma’s features soften when he heard the man in front of him address the person he’s been wanting as his Professor. Sakusa also noticed the relief painted on Kenma’s face that it actually made him smile.

“Huh?”

**“Sakusa, listen. I need to you do me a favour.”**

“What?”

**“There’s a red binder on top of my table inside the office, submit it to the head of the Microbiology Research Department.’**

“Submit it yourself, sir.” Kenma frowns but still he stares at Sakusa as he talks to Kuroo, the student doing the same, showing confused facial expressions to the gamer.

**“Fuck don’t be a prick now.”**

“Who are you calling prick? Excuse me I’m with someone y—“

**“LISTEN TO ME!”**

Kuroo shouted at the phone that Kenma actually heard him loud and clear, despite having the speaker phone off. He flinched at the sound of Kuroo’s angered voice and so did Sakusa.

**“Do you remember Kei? Fuck he wants me to meet with him. I have to go.”**

And then he hangs up, leaving a wide-eyed Kiyoomi to face Kenma, the blonde boy reaches over Sakusa across the table, he taps the back of his hand and when the student finally gathered his thoughts, he faced him.

“That was the first time I heard my professor lose his cool.”

It’s true, Kuroo is the type to chill even if the sky falls down or maybe the type to smoke outside his balcony as he watches a comet split into two and destroy a whole city, without changing his facial expression. Hearing him shout at someone over the phone sounds so serious to him, another thing he caught was when he mentioned Tsukishima Kei’s name, his professor’s ex-boyfriend. The relationship lasted for a very long time since both Kuroo and Kei helped each other in their growth for the better versions of themselves, but the two broke up when Kei migrated overseas, both struggled in a long-distance-relationship and the final call was when Kuroo was so emotionally unstable, he made out with a colleague while Tsukishima Kei is trying to save their relationship.

“He’s your professor?” Kenma asks, eyes beaming with enthusiasm.

Sakusa sighs and shoves his phone inside his pocket, brushing his bangs up with his fingers, “Yeah, and you’re Kodz—“ He was silenced when Kenma kicked his shin under the table.

“How did you know?”

“I caught my professor watching your solo videos while inside the laboratory. He told me about the website and I saw some videos of you.”

“You watched my videos?”

“Browsed. Not really watched. I’m not into porn.”

Kenma nods and remembers not all people are consumed by lust, although this person in front of him is too radiant as if he’s eliciting an afterglow, as if he’s been drunk in pleasure recently.

“I just know it’s you, that you’re that person my professor is obsessing over these past few weeks.”

“Am I showing too much of my face in my livestreams?”

Sakusa noticed the worried tone in Kenma’s voice, he looks so vulnerable. “No, I saw some of your snaps on Kuroo’s phone, he opens it in class.”

“Kozume, the world-famous gamer.” Kenma grabs Sakusa’s wrist and pulls him close to him, never breaking eye contact. “I swear if you tell some—“ He was silenced when the student raised a hand in front of him, his droopy eyes staring intently, making the blonde flinch.

“Well then answer me.”

Kenma releases the man’s wrist and went back on a comfortable sitting position on his chair.

“The model Aurum.” The student whispered the name as he remembers last night, if Ushijima Wakatoshi didn’t come to his aid when he’s being pinned by Miya Atsumu, he might have ended up inside MSBY Black Jackals dormitory to get some good fucking, although that will only happen because Miya Atsumu was completely drunk.

As for Ushijima Wakatoshi, all blames were on Sakusa, he was the one who initiated the ordeal.

“What about him?”

“I think I know who he is.”

Kenma only answers with a nod, this man in front of him is smart, if he was present at the gathering last night, most probably, he ran into Aurum who is no other than Miya Atsumu. Kenma remembers his talk with Atsumu before he ‘whooshed’ his way out of the party and to his house because of a single text message from Kuroo Tetsurou. According to Atsumu, he saw a curly-haired male with distinct face moles that he attempted to seduce yet failed drastically because they were interrupted by Ushijima.

“IT IS YOU.”

“Huh?”

“Atsumu tried to coerce you to sleep with him last night. But Ushijima intervened and after that… Ushijima was nowhere to be seen.” Kenma’s feline eyes locked with Sakusa’s once again, “You were the last person we saw with him last night.” Soon, only one answer came in to his mind as he recollects their repetitive question the night before.

_Where is Ushijima Wakatoshi?_

“I hope your hips are okay.”

Sakusa flushed, his hand immediately found its way inside his jacket’s pocket and fished out his mask. “Woah look at you, look at that afterglow.” The student flushed even more, his whole face starts to heat up as soon as the images of what happened last night came back to his mind.

“Do you have an account? P&C?” Kenma smiles.

“I… do.”

“Heh? What’s your handle?”

“Why would I tell you?”

“As an apology for Atsumu’s actions last night and the body ache inflicted by our site’s most desired top, I’ll give you a special access.”

Sakusa frowns, “I don’t need it.” He felt goose bumps all over his body when he saw Kenma’s piercing eyes stare at him as if he knows everything about him, what almost killed him is the pretty boy’s smile.

“You’re doing this because you want me to help you meet Kuroo.”

“I don’t need anyone’s help, I have all the resources I need to kidnap him if he rejects my offer.”

Kenma’s gaze was enough to submit everything to him, Sakusa writes his Peaches and Cream username on a sticky note and folds it in half, sliding it to the blonde’s waiting hand.

“Good boy, now, your professor wants you to do something right?”

“To be honest, you intimidate me. But if you knew about that phone call, you’ll yield.”

Kenma froze and his threatening aura disappeared when Sakusa showed that he has the upper hand in this situation. He leans over and whispers to the blonde, “I’ll contact you.” 

◆

Sakusa excuses himself when he got inside the faculty room, his professors nod at him and he went straight to Kuroo’s desk. The binder he told him about, sits on top of everything on his desk, he observes the workplace. An unfinished cup of coffee, an incomplete presentation with a lot of typographical errors is displayed on his laptop’s screen, and there are test papers scattered all over his desk. In other words, it’s a complete mess. This is unusual for Kuroo Tetsurou, he might look like some delinquent you’ll meet in high school but he’s actually one of the most organized persons Sakusa has ever met.

One call from his ex, Tsukishima Kei, made him like this. The break-up was not actually an end to their relationship, heck, they never talked about a proper closure, and they just stopped talking to each other, cutting all possible communications. Sakusa knows about this because before Kuroo became his professor, he was his senior, they’re friends.

He submits his professor’s work to the head of the research department.

“I feel sorry for you Kodzuken.”

◆

The setter came out of the shower with only his towel wrapped around his waist, doing so little since his member is actually poking out of the material. He turns his laptop on and logs in to his model account, he rarely does cam shows inside their dorm since the rooms are not soundproof. Atsumu signs in as ‘ **Aurum** ’, his alter name in this industry, he was then greeted with a lot of posts on the model’s wall with a lot of requests, asking him to do a solo show since it’s been months since his last.

Atsumu looks around for something to cover his face since he worries about moving around too much which might expose his face within the frame. He rummages through his drawers and saw a black cloth-mask sitting on top of his underwear stash.

And he finally clicks the livestream button, not even a minute, hundreds of viewers came in and flooded the comments section, gifting him with coins non-stop.

Another thing that hinders his livestreams is his thick Kansai dialect, Miya Atsumu is well-known for his accent that he might expose himself the moment he utter just one word. As a solution, he forces himself to speak in Tokyo dialect which is a complete struggle for him since he talks so much he’s not able to keep up with his speech.

“Oh gosh, you guys missed me?” There’s a gleam in Atsumu’s eyes that alerted the viewers that their favourite camboy ‘Aurum’ is actually smiling underneath the mask.

“My pecs? You want me to touch ‘em?” He traces the crevice between his bulging chests and waits for the viewers’ reactions.

“What?! Ya want me to fondle my man-tiddies?!” His Kansai dialect slips out every time he gets agitated. He laughs at the affirmations as he scrolls down.

[ **meteorite15:** SHOW US YOUR THIGHS]

Atsumu is too proud of his thighs, he finally sees the comment he’s been looking for, someone finally asked for his most favourite part of his physique. He stood up and a barrage of comments came in again when they saw his not-really-covering-anything towel.

“Calm down you guys oh gosh! Let’s fulfil meteorite15’s request, okay?” Atsumu flexes his thighs and caresses them with his right while he busies his left with stroking his half-hard dick through the towel. A few more strokes and he’s finally moving the towel aside, exposing his hardened dick for everyone to see. “Did you guys saw my latest video with Grey? I really went hard on him.”

“I’m so frustrated, someone took something from me.” He mentions as he remembers seeing Sakusa Kiyoomi, a man he has taken interest in resting in the porn studio’s bed with a naked Ushijima beside him, the sight telling him that the innocent boy was thoroughly fucked by his friend and co-pornstar.

The setter plops back on his chair and angles the camera to show his v-line, dick and thighs. He squirts a generous amount of lube he found inside his drawers and coats his member with it completely, he squirts even more so his balls are slicked by the cooling liquid. “You horny fuckers, who’s hole should I put my cock inside huh?”

He pumps his dick and palms the tip, this sensation is too much too handle, rubbing the opening itself, the feeling is overwhelming that even his co-models hate this. The part is too sensitive that’s why stimulating it non-stop, hurts. Which isn’t the case for Atsumu, he loves it when pain and pleasure kicks in at the same time.

“Or maybe should I take someone’s dick inside my hole?”

[ **user meteorite15 signed out** ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys coping up with the first Sunday without a new chapter? If you have read the manga, you know about the "meteorite" thing and who mentioned it. Stay safe! Also, stan Mrs. Green Apple.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "𝙳𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜?"

“So? Care to tell me what happened last night?”

Akaashi Keiji is smiling from ear-to-ear the moment Kozume Kenma came back from having some time for him outside since two of his housemates were busy with their “boys”. His eyes follow Akaashi’s figure as he prepares for their dinner. He noticed how his lips curve once in a while as if he’s remembering what happened the night before.

“So?”

Akaashi’s smile was soon wiped away from his face as he returned Kenma’s stare.

“Nothing eventful happened.”

Kenma rolls his eyes, _‘nothing my ass’_ he thought, it is actually rare to see Akaashi smile to himself, most of the time it’s because someone cracked a really hilarious remark and by really hilarious, it means _really._ But the beautiful man with gunmetal-colored eyes has been smiling a lot recently, and Kenma knows full-well the reason behind his friend’s bright mood.

_He’s been having his regular dose of his “happy pill”._

“What?” Akaashi finally let’s go of his straight face when he felt Kenma staring intently at him.

“Is he a good fucker? That Bokuto guy?” he asks, walking over to the kitchen counter.

Akaashi’s mood had a sudden change when the wholesome topic shifted into a malicious one which Kenma noticed immediately. “Why? He’s not?”

“Nope, we didn’t have sex. I asked for it though, thinking maybe he just wanted to bed me.”

“You just talked?”

Akaashi nods.

“I doubt it.”

“I’m doing my best to remember everything that happened last night but I am aware of everything. I can narrate to you the whole story if you want. From the moment he dragged me to Black Jackal’s dormitories up to us waving at each other as he walks me to the train station.”

“You’re really talkative today.”

Akaashi has been blushing every time his lips curve into a smile, the gleam in his pretty eyes is enough to tell what he is feeling at the moment and Kenma is quick to catch on to that.

“I almost told him that I am Grey.”

The listener nearly flipped his plate, mentally thanking himself since the food Akaashi prepared looks so damn good, but then again, revealing their identity as a model of ‘Peaches & Cream’ is a capital sin in this little play of theirs. 

“He’s so different… Ah… No. I don’t know. I just thought that he’s not the person to judge.” Akaashi spares a glance at Kenma as if to ask permission if he could continue talking, the latter then nods and so he opened his mouth to talk again. “He rejected my sex offer yet he never looked at me differently after that. He told me his current concerns.” Akaashi looks like he’s about to pull-out his laptop and play a powerpoint presentation regarding Bokuto Koutaro.

“His… His smiles, they’re really bright.”

“And those eyes that sparkle when he told me about his day.”

“He’s such a kind man that I want the world to root for him.”

“Oh my gosh, you really like him, Akaashi Keiji.”

Kenma reaches for Akaashi’s head and pats it lightly, he then proceeds to pull his friend’s hands away from his face as he tries to hide his embarrassment. Finally, he tugs Akaashi’s hands away from his flushed face, with his lower lip tightly trapped between his teeth. The blonde pulled Akaashi’s chin down to release his lip, he worries that he might injure himself from biting to hard.

“You like Bokuto Koutaro.”

“I do.”

For a man who has zero experience when it comes to romance, all of these felt foreign to him, of course Akaashi had a few dicks inside him throughout his self-realization that he is one lewd young man, yet he never felt butterflies in his stomach and he never felt his heart thump, not until he met the kindest man out there according to him.

“Whipped.”

“Shut up professor-loving-blonde-boy.”

Kenma rolls his eyes and the two had an incredible time together as they consume good food and exchange their current happenings. The writer’s work on the pro-athlete is receiving a positive feedback from the media as well as the fans who were excited to sneak a peek to Bokuto’s life outside volleyball. Unfortunately to the world-famous gamer Kozume Kenma, his side is far from Akaashi and Bokuto’s situation. Just this morning, he met one of Kuroo’s Tetsurou’s students who apparently knows about the professor’s love for the porn star “Kodzuken” and immediately caught the fact that Kenma is Kodzuken.

Akaashi offers to clean-up as he happily hums to himself while he’s taking away their plates, Kenma sighs every time he sees his friend smile as Akaashi remembers Bokuto’s warm embrace. Both of them don’t have any scheduled lives tonight, it’s the “tops” turn, Atsumu just ended his live a few minutes ago according to their notification since it mortifies them to see their co-model dry-humping the air.

Kenma walks outside and made himself comfortable on the reclining chair situated at their patio, taking his phone out, he noticed how “dead” it was since the only notifications were from Peaches and Cream and some game console deals.

_He got nothing from Kuroo._

The gamer remembers his encounter with Sakusa Kiyoomi, the image of Kuroo Tetsurou calling his student and raising his voice is so not him, at least that’s according to his observations after talking to the not-so-stranger for weeks now. He then taps to his profile in their porn site to check if Kuroo is currently online since he’s ready to break the rules for a surprise live just to show-off to him.

_Offline._

Moving on, he scrolls down to his list of contact numbers and saw the name he’s looking for, a hint of doubt was soon felt when his hand hovers above the call button, as if a weird aura is trying to shut him out. Still, he pressed it.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

And then a series of beeps were heard, Kenma looks down on his phone screen with a shocked expression, Kuroo never pressed the end call button even if he’s busy, heck it’s past nine in the evening he’s probably at home, in front of his computer, working on a new lesson plan or maybe trying to start a research once again. Kuroo usually answers the call and talk to him while he busies himself with academe stuff. 

_Then why is he shutting Kenma out?_

_And why is Kenma being whiny about it?_

◆

Kuroo Tetsurou shifts on his couch as he tries to maintain a distance between him and his ex-boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei. The moment he heard his past lover’s voice through a phone call coming from an unknown number, Kuroo detaches from reality and became disoriented. Sure it has something to do with the excitement of an ex-lover calling but it’s actually because he wanted to talk about them, and have a proper closure.

_At least that’s what he wants._

“Tetsu, I’m trying to fix things between us.” Tsukishima breaks the most awkward silence lingering between them. “I’m surprised you dragged me here. Were you that frustrated already?” Tsukishima teased.

“There’s nothing to fix, Kei. It’s been a long time.” Kuroo immediately answers.

An incoming call silenced them once again, Tsukishima caught a glimpse of the caller ID and the profile picture. Kuroo stares at the phone as he reads the name of the pretty man he met on the internet, contemplating whether he should completely forget about the existence of the man he loved for years beside him, and answer the damn phone call from the man he just met weeks ago, or turn down the call and deal with the matter at hand once and for all.

_End call._

“Heh. Really Tetsurou? Blonde again?” Tsukishima’s signature menacing aura surrounds the both of them. “Wait a second, is that, that really popular gamer?”

“The issue here is—“

“Oh that’s why you don’t even plan to save this relationship anymore?”

“It’s over, Kei. You know it, we’re over.”

“You’re really trying to throw me out huh? So you could what? Call that fake blonde of yours?”

Tsukishima hates how salty he sounds, he doesn’t usually act like this but to be honest, he is in the logical side in this argument, they never had a break-up and Kuroo was the first one to drift away because of how busy he is at work and Tsukishima understood, giving him all the space he needed because a long-distance relationship won’t help Kuroo in his current situation.

_But now he’s back._

_He’s trying to get the man back who helped in his growth as a person._

“You literally pulled me here Tetsurou.” He grabs Kuroo’s collar and pulled him, kissing him with all the desire he held on when he was away. Kuroo was so shocked to whatever that is happening between them that he wasn’t able to push him away in an instant. For a moment, he thought that maybe this could be good. The familiar press of Tsukishima’s soft lips felt so at home that it releases all the tension he’s receiving from all aspects of life.

Tsukisihima as if by instinct, as if he’s been done this hundreds of times before climbed on Kuroo’s lap and straddles him. His long fingers made its way to its accustomed spot which is Kuroo’s locks.

**_Ding._ **

Kuroo finally opens his eyes and looked to his side where his cellphone is resting, he saw a text notification with just the sender’s name displayed. With that, he pushed Tsukishima away from him and wipes his lips with his sleeves.

“Stop this Kei. It’s over.” He was staring intently at Tsukishima whose eyes are devoid of expression, he stand and fixes himself. “I get it. He’s popular, rich, pretty.” The tall blonde smirked and made his way to the door as he maneuvers inside Kuroo’s apartment like it’s his own.

“The last time I checked, the smell of cigarette is completely eradicated from this place.” Tsukishima mentioned and he saw his past lover flinched. It was obvious that Kei only wanted the best for Kuroo, he helped him to live a healthy lifestyle and a healthy mind.

That includes him quitting smoking. But when they “broke-up” his old habits returned.

Both of them know how Tsukishima Kei helped Kuroo Tetsurou became the best version of himself.

And then the door shuts, leaving Kuroo looking down, not even glancing at his ex-lover as he leaves his place. As for Tsukishima, he’s not the type to force himself onto someone, but seeing Kozume Kenma on Kuroo’s phone sparked something within him, as if someone is telling him that something’s up with this Kenma.

An incoming phone call made Kuroo lift his face from his palms, the same caller ID shows on the screen and he can’t help but smile as he stares at Kenma’s blurred face on the background.

“Hi, Kitten.” His voice came out as a whisper, he’s still too weak to deal with anything right now after spending the whole day with his ex-boyfriend.

 **“You hung up on me.”** Kuroo noticed how cautious Kenma’s voice is as if he’s testing the waters, as if he’s not sure if he should be mad, or sad about Kuroo rejecting his call and ignoring his texts.

“Sorry, I was busy.”

 **“What were you doing?”** It was Kenma’s immediate response.

Kuroo looked over to the other side of the couch where Tsukishima sat not too long ago, he remembers how forceful he was when he pulled him in to a kiss, his fingers found its way to his lips as he tries to remember how soft and familiar it felt.

And then a surge of guilt came crashing down on him.

Kuroo smacks his head as he realizes how much of a douche he is as he talks to a guy on the phone he’s obviously flirting with and fantasizes about how good his ex-boyfriend’s lips felt on his.

_Oh and how much he missed it, Kei’s kisses._

**“Kuro?”**

“Uh, hey Kenma, sorry.”

**“I guess you’re still busy, I’m sorry, bye.”**

“NO WAIT!”

**“Kuro, do you want to… meet-up?”**

“Soon? Yeah? Are you ready for some good fucking?” He laughs.

**“Shut up Kuro, both of us know something’s up.”**

And then there was silence, Kuroo is truly amazed by the fact that this man he met on the internet picks up quickly with his mood change, but then again he’s pretty obvious.

He contemplated whether he should tell Kenma every detail, it’s not like they’re dating, but the feeling of guilt is too strong he needs to tell him, he wants Kenma to know everything.

“My ex is trying to get back.”

**“Oh… I’ll end the call.”**

“Huh? What?”

**“I don’t ruin relationships, sir.”**

“I said no, I pushed him away. Kenma, I said no.” Kenma on the other line stays silent as if he’s waiting for Kuroo to continue, yet the professor hears how Kenma breathes heavily. “He kissed me, I admit I missed it but I pushed him away. I swear I pushed him away. I saw your text, I thought of you that’s why I pushed him away.”

**“Why are you explaining this to me?”**

“I just want to.”

**“Was there cheating involved?”**

“Nope. It’s on me though, I fucked up.”

**“Did you like his kisses?”**

“I—“

And then Kenma hangs up, not giving Kuroo the chance to answer his dreaded question for he knows, he knows what he’s going to say. The professor leans back on his couch and stares at his phone for so long, still waiting for a text message from the gamer.

He should’ve broken up with Tsukishima properly, but one thing stopped him from breaking up with the man ages ago, he literally fell in love with his career, too much that every time he hits a wall, he isolates and shuts off everyone whether family or friends from his life, deeming this attitude is not healthy for a relationship, he cuts all connections with Tsukishima. That maybe, Kuroo thought, living for himself is the best decision at the moment, he can’t afford to pull his past boyfriend in a toxic mentality he’s living in.

And so his feelings for Tsukishima Kei drifted off, Kuroo Tetsurou fell out of love. 

◆

A sleep-deprived medical intern walks away from the vicinity of the hospital and starts to walk to the direction of a convenience store. A can of coffee is needed for him to stay awake as he travels through his daily commute. It’s getting late, not too many cars are left on the road, Shirabu pops the can open and chugs his god-knows-how-many-doses of caffeine he had today. He counts the steps before he reaches the train station, his legs are about to give up from doing rounds in the hospital for hours, an empty train is what he wishes for tonight.

“Shirabu.”

And as snappy as a released tourniquet, he whips his head too hard, almost choking on his half-swallowed coffee.

“Ushijima-san?!” He covers his mouth with his hands as he coughs.

“Get in. You don’t look too good.” Ushijima points at his car.

“No, no it’s fine. I’m almost at the station anyway.” Shirabu waves his hands off to dismiss his former high school teammate and crush, his immediate reaction was to cover his face, with his hand, with a face mask he has inside pocket, to him he looks like his absolute worst and Ushijima seeing him like this does not make him happy in any way.

But what are the odds of the pro-athlete roaming around the vicinity at this time? Their company building is on the other side of the city. And in these late hours of the evening, he should be resting right?

The thought of Ushijima waiting for him crossed his mind but he immediately brushed off the idea because feeding his unrequited heart is too much.

“I insist.” And there he goes, Ushijima Wakatoshi’s _not-really-pleading-but-still-gets-what-he-wants_ look. Shirabu just can’t say no to a man he pines for since high school, so in less than a minute, he’s seated comfortably on the passenger seat of the pro-athlete’s car.

“How… how was the party?”

Shirabu looks over to Ushijima’s side and he studies how his strong hand grips the steering wheel while his other hand is resting comfortably against his chin while his elbow is propped on the window, he studies how sexy he looks every time he does a full-turn with one hand until he was brought back to reality when the large man’s baritone voice boomed inside the small space.

“Uneventful. I left early.”

“Huh? Why? You’re the host.”

“I am not. It’s my mother.”

“Where did you… Nevermind. Did you guys have a shoot in the studio instead? Who were you partnered with? Kodzuken? Grey?”

“None.”

“Oh g—“

“I brought a stranger with me, we had sex.”

“WHAT?!” The caffeine Shirabu has been consuming since four in the morning kicked in and if it wasn’t for the tight restraints of the seatbelt he could have gone feral.

“According to Miya, the guy’s name I slept with last night is Sakusa.” Ushijima turns to the main road for a longer drive, ignoring the shortcuts he knew by heart because of the countless times he drove Shirabu home.

“…”

“…”

“SAKUSA?! SAKUSA KIYOOMI?!”

Thank the heavens for the red light, because it might be unnoticeable but Ushijima flinched from Shirabu’s sudden outburst which made him step on the brake too hard.

“Do you know him?”

“He’s… he’s… He’s the son of our hospital director, he’s my junior intern. He was supposed to be my batch mate but he stayed at the university longer because of his international competitions in research.” Shirabu’s pale face turned even paler as he fails to process the information on hand while the man who’s both driving the car and driving him crazy looks so nonchalant about it.

“You… you slept with… Sakusa?”

“Sakusa? Kiyoomi?”

Shirabu’s hands were shaking which Ushijima noticed, he wanted to put his hands over them but the light brunette looks straight ahead with a mortified look on his face, laying a hand on him might not be the best decision at this moment.

_Ushijima Wakatoshi, the man he has been pining for, for years, slept with his junior intern Sakusa Kiyoomi._

“Ushijima-san.”

“Hmm?”

“Stop the car.”

“Shirabu?”

“I. SAID. STOP. THE. CAR.” There was a threat lingering in every word that Shirabu spoke, maybe this was his peak, years of watching and hearing Ushijima Wakatoshi fuck other guys brought him to this.

_Or maybe it’s the caffeine overdose and lack of sleep._

Ushijima pulls over under a lamp post, he always talks about his lusty shenanigans with Shirabu and most of the time all he gets are judging looks and clicking of tongue, but this is the first time he saw his face drained out of all the blood and his emotionless eyes.

_Which were usually bright when Ushijima is around._

Shirabu clicks the seatbelt lock and frees himself from the material, he grabs the strap of his backpack too hard that his knuckles turn white.

“Unlock this door Ushijima-san.”

“I refuse.”

“I said. Unlock it.”

“We’re only a few blocks awa—“

“ **OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR**!”

“Shirabu…”

Ushijima’s call was answered by a loud thud of his vehicle’s door and a disappearing figure of his former setter. His fingers weave through his fringe as he remembers everything that he said to Shirabu. If there is one person who knows everything about him, it’s none other than Shirabu Kenjiro. He might have the title of Japan’s “strongest cannon”, but he’s also the title holder of the “most ignorant” person when it comes to the medical student’s signals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In another universe: 𝙃𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙮 𝘽𝙞𝙧𝙩𝙝𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙏𝙤𝙠𝙞𝙩𝙤 𝙈𝙪𝙞𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙧𝙤!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚢𝚊 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝙾𝚖𝚒-𝚔𝚞𝚗?” 

Calloused fingers dance above the neatly, folded sheets of the bed in the middle Peaches & Cream’s studio. Traces from the heated activities from two nights ago were nowhere to be found on the fresh duvet covers. Drooping eyes scan the entire room, all the corners were inspected for things that were possibly left by the stranger who came in the studio for some good fucking. Things he can use as an excuse to look for and meet-up with the student who piqued his interest but ended up with Ushijima Wakatoshi instead.

“I shouldn’t have given that ugly ass tie back.” Miya Atsumu sighs.

He was about to leave the place when an unfamiliar item caught his eyes, everything inside the room, be it a pillow, a notepad, sex toys, camera equipment, they know it by heart. That’s why Atsumu made really huge steps to reach the bed-side table when he saw a pair of cufflinks resting by the lampshade.

“Hm? I think this Ushiwaka’s?”

Atsumu sits on the edge of the bed as he inspects the small pieces of silver in his hand, he notices the intricate design of what looks like constellations on the accessories. “Wow this is too detailed, some craftsmanship I must say.”

Atsumu smiles as he remembers Ushijima’s outfit that night, he wore nothing of the sort, he wears his layers too tight and the man is not a fan of cufflinks because he tends to roll up his sleeves a lot, more like it’s a habit of his.

“My my, looks like pretty boy with curly hair should expect someone tonight.”

He shoves the accessories inside his bag pocket, thinking of all the things he could do to steal Sakusa Kiyoomi’s interest from Ushijima. Those literal bumps they had were so vivid in the setter’s memory, the memories were so clear that he remembers the exact frown painted on Sakusa’s face every time he sees him.

_His pretty face._

Ushijima mentioned nothing about the night he took Sakusa’s chastity nor mention anything about the man himself. But then again he is the secretive type, he rarely talks about his sexual life since they all know about it, the models fuck each other, be it in the shared-house of the bottoms or the studio itself.

“So, why did Ushiwaka brought a complete stranger in the studio and slept with him?” Atsumu spoke as he rests on the bed that witnessed all the _fuckery_ in their activities. His left hand rests under his head as he scrolls through his phone with his right hand, his thick brows furrows as soon as his dumbass mind realized that he never asked for Sakusa’s number. “Oh gosh, ya stupid ‘Tsumu!” the 23-year-old tossed on the bed, kicking and punching the air due to his frustration.

“Ugh!” Atsumu exhales, smacking his head with the soft pillow he was resting on just a few moments ago.

“STUPID!”

**_*smack*_ **

“DUMBASS!”

**_*smack*_ **

“Handsome man, heh.” He smiles and went back on his phone, humming to himself as he types Sakusa’s name on all social media sites. Although there is something odd about the results that he got after the webpages loaded everything.

They’re all news articles.

Stories about the “ _monster_ ” student in the most prestigious university of the country, there he saw Sakusa making a name for himself as one of the top students with the highest GPA ever in the history of the university. Atsumu taps another post and he read about the ace student’s remarkable performances in presenting all his studies and researches in international research competitions to which he always receive an award.

“What a flex.” Atsumu gulps as he recovers from his amazement with Sakusa’s achievements as a student. All his social media accounts are private and inactive; Atsumu for the second time screams his frustrations as he found nothing that can help him to contact Sakusa.

“Man! I just can’t pray to the Gods for another bump with Omi-kun!” He shouts.

Until he found an email address at the bottom of the news article he’s been reading.

“Imma hit him up with his academic email address? Really?” He groans, thinking whether he should copy and paste a template of a formal letter of invitation he saw on Google. Instead of downloading a template, he heads over to his contacts and literally calls a friend for help.

“Hey, Akaashi? Help me?”

◆

“Apparently our resident fuck-boy is on his way to ask for help.”

Kenma looks like he’s doing a ‘48-hour gaming challenge’ when he came out of his room, his hair is completely disheveled, with dark circles under his eyes, his skin lacks color but the one thing Akaashi noticed immediately, is the pretty man’s bloodshot eyes, more like a crying marathon instead of a 2-day long gaming stream.

“Please don’t tell me he ghosted you?”

Kenma shakes his head, snuggling his four-foot tall Snorlax plushie. For someone with a face like Kenma, rivalry was never entertained in his territory, more like, the person who’s trying to seduce his partner will immediately back away the moment they see him, it’s just an easy win for him. But then again, he has zero experience when it comes to romance thus never proving his supremacy when it comes to his rivals since he never had one.

_Until now._

“Then why do you look like someone who just came from a losing streak?” Akaashi spoke without lifting his gaze from his laptop screen, after his article about Bokuto, he gained tons of followers in his blog and some sports magazines are sending him invites to write for them.

Kenma shifts on their couch, his sighs are more often and deeper than usual, as if he’s burdened by the errors of the past. Well, he is. He’s not sulky because of Kuroo kissing his ex-boyfriend, he’s so mad at himself for feeling frustrated about what happened. As if he’s too irritated with other people laying their paws on Kuroo.

As if he’s jealous.

The sound of their front-door opening caught their attention in an instant, by the door frame there stood a total dumbass who can’t even construct an e-mail. Atsumu strides over to where his friends are, Kenma immediately went back to his dejected state leaving the pro-athlete confused.

“What happened to ya, Kodzu?”

Atsumu sits beside Kenma and his hand automatically reaches for the smaller guy’s head, he has a habit of leaning into a person’s touch every time they touch his cheeks or his head, like a cat. “I heard from Akaashi about that Professor of yers.” Atsumu pinched Kenma’s cheek, the movement earning him a smack on his arm.

“What was that for?!”

“I don’t know what happened to Kenma and his dear professor but let’s finish your e-mail so you could leave our kitten alone.” Akaashi spoke as he gestures for Atsumu to sit beside him. He types in the e-mail address the athlete forwarded and proceeds to write a formal letter.

“This is so dumb, you just need to return those to him why am I writing a full-blown formal invitation for a meeting.” Akaashi snickers even though his fingers continue to work on his keyboard.

“Wow Keiji yer so good at this.” Atsumu reads the writer’s draft, eyes beaming to how formal his letter is.

“Yeah as good as when I’m blowing your dick.” Both bleached-blondes choke on their own saliva with Akaashi’s comments, it’s not actually the comment that surprised them, heck they had each other’s dicks up their asses, deep in their throats, it’s the fact that he said it in a straight face. “Maybe as good as when I’m riding that always-horny dick of yours, Miya.”

It’s cute though, whenever they’re outside the studio or out of the range of their camera lens, they’re just as normal as any group of friends. Atsumu gets embarrassed a lot, in MSBY he’s always willing to give up his dignity for the sake of humor.

“There, I attached your phone number so he could just contact you or whatever.” Akaashi shrugs, closing his laptop and sipping his forgotten coffee sitting beside his pile of notes. It’s been a long time since they saw Atsumu this excited over someone, his youthful vibe comes out at times like this, the last time they saw a very blissful Atsumu was when he found out about Hinata Shouyo’s MSBY Black Jackals try-outs, which ended up in a heartbreak because not too long after he finally had the chance to toss for his muse, his co-setter Kageyama Tobio finally admits his feelings for the bright boy, and as expected, the pining was mutual.

“This is not for free.”

“I’ll send ya a shirtless photo of Bokkun how ‘bout that?” Atsumu offers, smiling.

“Do you want to compose more e-mails?” Laughter erupted from them, the way Akaashi just submits to everything when it comes to Bokuto is too adorable.

“So you spent the entire night with him and you’re telling me nothing happened?” Kenma pokes his head out of his life-sized plushie.

“I still can’t believe Bokkun got ya inside our dorms.”

“We cuddled, that’s all.” Akaashi answered.

“I doubt it.” Kenma automatically replies.

“I double doubt it.” Atsumu echoes.

Although knowing Bokuto, the possibility of him not even touching Akaashi is over a hundred percent. They’re not scared for Akaashi, the blonde boys were scared for Bokuto since their co-adult model is the most aggressive power bottom in porn history.

“I think he only likes me because I remind him of Grey.”

“ _You_ are Grey.”

“I can’t tell him.”

Atsumu crosses his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes as if thinking. “Ya really like him?” Akaashi answers with a simple nod and a flushed face, his thoughts start to wander once again, he recollects that moment when Bokuto talks about his day, his current concerns, the way he whines every time Akaashi teases him, his bright smile and his warm embrace.

“Whipped.” Kenma interjects through his trail of thoughts.

All three of them were silenced when Atsumu’s phone started ringing, all boys huddled with the athlete in the middle, the incoming call was coming from an unknown number. It was Kenma who swiped the answer icon with a teasing smile plastered on his face.

“Damn you Kodzu—“

**“Miya Atsumu.”**

“Oh my gosh.” Atsumu almost dropped his phone because of his trembling hands. The scene looks like it came out of a group of high school classmates encouraging a friend to make a move on their crush.

**“Just send it to my university; I’m currently at home, bye.”**

“OMI-KUN!”

**“What? I’m busy. I’ll pay for the courier fee, bye.”**

“Send me yer address instead, so I could ship it to you now. This looks expensive, I don’t want to hold on to it any longer ya know?” The excuse came from Atsumu’s mouth naturally, shocking both Kenma and Akaashi who are busy silencing their laughs in the background.

**“No.”**

“Just send it oh my god Sakusa Kiyoomi, don’t play hard to get on me now, I just want to return these cufflinks!”

**_END CALL._ **

Atsumu stares at his phone, he hits his forehead repetitively with the device as Akaashi laughs at his sorry state. “He hung up on you, that is so sad Miya.”

“He… I met him yesterday.” Kenma interrupts, looking at his two friends with his nonchalant expression.

Atsumu’s face was a sight to behold, his eyes were full-blown and his jaw hanging low. “How?” It was the only word that came out from his mouth. They continued with their staring contest while the athlete processes the details on hand. They have to digest the fact that the man Atsumu met ‘accidentally’ by a couple times now, as if the strings of fate are playing a very erratic tune for the two, is someone who Kenma knew.

“Okay, you heard about Kuro right?” Kenma started.

“Ya know, I still can’t get over with ya giving a nickname to yer viewer.”

“Shut up Miya.” Akaashi interjects. “Let him talk.”

“Okay, I went outside for—“

“YA WENT OUTSIDE?!”

“Shut the fuck up Miya.” Akaashi’s voice is now laced with venom, with his hand ready to smack the living the daylights out of Atsumu’s head.

“I was on full stalker mode last time.” Kenma continues, embarrassed to what he just referred to him as to. “Kuro is a professor at Sakusa Kiyoomi’s university.” Kenma exchanged glances with his friends, asking if he could continue, a nod was given and so he opened his mouth again. “I waited inside a café in front of the university in hopes of seeing Kuro, but I found someone else instead.”

“The audacity Miya, I swear. I can’t believe you tried to seduce that man.”

“Do ya really have to insult me?!”

“Anyway, Kuro is Sakusa’s professor. There, he saw me, sat with me, we talked, and he looked so radiant by the way, afterglow I mean.” Darkness now looms over Atsumu’s frame, he’s well-aware of what Kenma is trying to say.

“I could’ve won him over if I wasn’t drunk!”

Kenma sighs, handing over his life-sized Snorlax plushie for Atsumu to snuggle and seek comfort while Akaashi proceeds to pat the top of Atsumu’s head.

“I doubt it, it wasn’t Ushiwaka who initiated.”

“Alright hold up, stop. I get it. He’s an Ushijima Wakatoshi fanboy.” Atsumu rolls his eyes.

But then they were silenced once again, another connection was revealed. Kenma and Akaashi finding out about Kuroo and Bokuto’s friendship shocked them, not too long after that revelation, Kenma met Kuroo’s student who Atsumu likes or the person he has interest in.

“Wow, when will you get chosen?”

“That fucking hurts stop.” Atsumu frowns.

“First, Shouyo, and then this guy you like chose to come to Ushiwaka’s bed instead of yours.”

A moment of silence was given to their fallen comrade, to their friend who just came out of a six-year pining which ended up as a heartbreak. It was sad though, for a moment Atsumu thought that maybe the fine-looking guy he’s starting to like is someone he can win over.

“Oh and, he knows you’re Aurum.” Kenma drops another truth bomb.

…

“WHAT?!”

◆

His home address is currently displayed on his phone screen, what came in to his mind when he saw that formal invitation? He doesn’t even know. Sakusa Kiyoomi curses himself as he instantly regrets sending his address to Miya Atsumu’s number. He was the one who told him to just send it to his university, yet after a few minutes of contemplating, maybe ending this happening between them as soon as possible is for his peace of mind.

_He’ll just use a courier service and ship the items to me anyway._

So why is there someone outside their front door shouting ‘Omi-kun’ repetitively?

Sakusa expects one of their housemaids to tend to him, to receive the item he wanted to return. He should be thankful, he thought, the famous V-League squeezed this “meeting” in his obviously fully-booked schedule. But then again, he could’ve just asked someone to bring his item over. Why deliver it himself?

Saving his far-from-done work, the student walks out of his room and brisk walked to their front door. “Kiyoomi-chan sorry, he wanted to give the parcel personally to you.” It was their head housekeeper; he answered her with a nod and sighs when he finally opened the door.

He was greeted by the most annoying dyed-blonde ever with those droopy eyes of his, wide shoulders, chapped lips and fidgeting fingers.

Miya Atsumu on the other hand used all of his strength to stop himself from saying ‘ _you look so hot’_ the moment he came face-to-face with Sakusa Kiyoomi. His glorious curly hair is tamed with a bobby pin on one side, his fitted white shirt is dangerously not the longest and his sweat pants hung low on his hips with a little portion of his skin peeking, enough for Atsumu’s face to flush countless shades of red.

But it was his glasses that completed the look.

Sakusa Kiyoomi with his glasses on.

“Um, hi.”

“Whatever, where is it?”

Atsumu pulls out the pair of cufflinks he’s been keeping safe inside his bag pocket and hands it over to Sakusa. “What are you doing?”

“Giving them to ya?”

“Put them on your palms.”

Atsumu was confused yet he complied, he placed the items on top of his palms, waiting for Sakusa to pick them up or something. Instead of a hand, a few spritz of isopropyl alcohol came in contact with his hand.

“WHAT WAS THAT?!”

“I’m disinfecting them.”

“I’m not dirty!”

“Why? Can you see the microorganisms present on your palms? Huh?” Sakusa states in a matter of fact, taking the accessories from the athlete’s hand once the disinfectant is dried out.

“That’s mean, Omi-kun.”

“Well then, thanks. And bye… _Aurum._ ”

Sakusa closes the door on Atsumu’s face but he was stopped when he saw the setter’s hand holding the door open, preventing him from closing it completely.

“How did ya…”

“It was obvious, you have access in that studio, you force your voice to eliminate your Kansai accent, your facial features are too familiar, your arms, your damn thighs, it’s all obvious in your streams, Miya Atsumu.”

“How did ya know Omi-kun?”

…

…

…

It was now Sakusa’s turn to blush, he had the upper-hand in this conversation, he was about to shut this annoying blonde’s mouth for good. For the second time today, he had an instant regret and both of them were because of Atsumu.

“Heh, a viewer? Ya watch my streams?” Atsumu teased. He pulled Sakusa’s collar to him and tilts his head when he came close to his ear. “I don’t think Ushiwaka gave ya what ya want. I can do better.”

With that, Sakusa shuts the door in front of the athlete’s face, “Alrighty~ Omi-kun, I’ll see you in my next videos.”

Leaning his head on the door, Sakusa exhales loudly, if only he ended his words with him calling the athlete his porn alias, he could’ve won. His words echo through his head over and over and over again. “Your _damn thighs_ fuck you Kiyoomi what was that?” His overheating face and ears were the result of him being humiliated and nothing else.

Nothing else?

The night he spent with Ushijima was great yes, but he wasn’t mentally prepared to become the receiving end, but then again, that man is literally the _alpha,_ the _apex predator_. He should be happy, he thought, the man he’s been “crushing” over for years just fucked him not too long ago. He should be fantasizing and reminiscing about everything that happened that night, the way his large, calloused hands caress his body, and the pain he felt every time Ushijima snaps his hips which turned into pleasure because of how deep his dick reach into him.

He daydreamed about those but after seeing Aurum’s livestream one evening, Sakusa questions himself on why his dick is throbbing more on the sight of Atsumu’s thighs instead of the memory of him and Ushijima fucking.

◆

Back in the “bottom’s house”, a sulky Kozume Kenma fights the urge to contact Kuroo Tetsurou first, he must resist, or else the professor will think that he’s too easy for him.

News flash, _he is_.

“Kenma? I’ll see you later.” Akaashi pokes his head inside of the blonde’s room, Kenma looks at him and takes in his whole look. The black-haired male wears a thin, loose white button-down and a pair of denim jeans, too casual for a professional affair.

“Date?”

Akaashi smiles, “I hope so.”

“Condoms?”

“Bokuto is not the type to do anything um, naughty.” Akaashi answers.

“I’m not worried about you, I’m worried about him. You might jump on his dick and ride it all-night long I don’t know.” Kenma shrugs. Akaashi chuckles at his friend’s statement and the gesture was instantly carved on to his memory, Akaashi Keiji transforms in to a giggly, blushing man every damn time they talk about Bokuto.

Once left alone, Kenma fishes out for his red, laced thigh-highs. He slides his leg in it easily with one thing in mind.

_Seduce Kuroo Tetsurou._

He hates how Kuroo dodges the topic of their meet-up, they almost planned everything out, the venue, the date, the exact time, and they’ve talked about it. Both agreed, it was a matter of waiting for the scheduled date. Until Kuroo’s ex-lover decided to come back to him and win him over once again. Kenma is clearly aware that this is a losing battle, his ex-lover was everything the professor needed, the support he gave him emotionally, the physical intimacy he provided and the love he offered was the best thing Kuroo could have asked for.

“I can make his dick hard, how ‘bout that?” He mutters.

“That’s all I can do. I hate this.”

Desperate for Kuroo’s attention, Kenma caves in, he dials the professor’s number on his phone, yes he memorized it and his heart skips a beat when he heard the first ring, he waited patiently for the man he’s been wanting, until he heard his voice on the other line.

“Kuro? Kuro?”

**“Hey, what’s up?”**

“Uh… are you busy? How are you?” He nibbles on his thumb nail while he waits for the other man’s response.

**“You missed me already?”**

“Yes.” Kenma heard Kuroo exhale, his breathing became heavy, and he’s dragging his sighs as if he’s trying to calm himself down.

**“Why are you like that hm? Kitten? I’m starting to have false hopes.”**

“What if they’re not false hopes Kuro?”

**“Wha—What?”**

“Kuro, I want… to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys seen the V-League special match? They look so happy with their poses and the way the reenact the characters moves. My heart is so happy ♡ Oh and I'm changing my username.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝙸 𝚝𝚘𝚘." 

**“Kenma, what are you trying to say?”** The way Kuroo wants Kenma to elaborate everything and not figure the whole thing himself is pissing the pretty boy so much.

“You’re not dumb Kuro.”

**“Yeah I’m not, I’m a summa cum laude.”**

He teases a lot, although unfortunately for Kuroo, the blonde is not the type to get swayed by his mischief, as if Kenma was born immune to it. As if he’s made to withstand the professor’s scheming attitude.

What do they call it again?

Oh right, compatibility.

“Please don’t make me explain everything.”

 **“But I want you to.”** There is something with Kuroo’s voice that Kenma finds really tempting, the little whine he does when he asks Kenma to do something, pair it up with him dragging his last syllables in his sentences just leaves the gamer weak on his knees.

“If you meet up with me, I will.” This is it, he’s been begging for the professor to meet up with him ever since he heard his voice for the very first time, the desire grew more as their daily call and text exchange became more wholesome and informative about their real lives.

**“Kitten, don’t you have a scheduled live?”**

“I’m… I’m preparing. Don’t change the topic Kuro.”

Kenma hears him laughing on the other end, he hates the fact that Kuroo can act so chill while he’s practically begging for him to meet up with him, especially now that a certain ex-lover lurks with hopes of getting back with rooster-head.

**“Kitten.”**

“Hm?”

**“The day after tomorrow, is that good?”**

And for a moment, Kenma felt his heart leap out of his chest, it actually came to him that maybe he was the only one interested. Their whole group would probably laugh at him, because _the_ Kodzuken is on his knees for a viewer.

“Kuro.”

**“Yes kitten?”**

“Be a man of your word.” Kenma was shaking, one of his laced stocking was left on the floor unattended, his hands were gripping his phone too hard, his breathing was heavy and his heart won’t stop racing.

Before Kuroo can even speak, he exhaled rather loudly, releasing all the tension he had which were then liberated the moment he heard Kozume Kenma’s voice.

**“I’m yearning for you.”**

“And I too.”

What was that? What just happened? Thank God no one heard them, thank the heavens no one in Peaches and Cream heard Kenma or else they’ll never let him live through it, especially Atsumu and Oikawa.

**“I— I should go. You’re going live.”**

Kenma hums as a response and a smile formed on his lips when he heard Kuroo elicit a tiny, soft laugh before hanging up. It was his first attempt at flirting, sure he had a fair share of ‘flirting’ before, but it all ended up with having their dicks up in his ass. But this time, it’s different, this time it wasn’t for the sake of filling up his literal hole.

This time it’s real.

“Ah fuck, I still have to go live.” And so Kenma removes his shorts and replaces it with laced panties, he also wore a huge pull-over hoodie to cover his frame up to his thighs so the fabric meets the garter of his laced stockings.

Kenma plops himself on his chair, he sighs and looks over at his now silent and forgotten phone. “Can’t I just give him a private show?” He sinks deeper in his chair, extending his legs under the table, their last conversation made him feel giddy, same as how Akaashi looks like every time they mention Bokuto’s name. “Alright show time.”

**_[KODZUKEN is now streaming]_ **

****

Kenma’s hair is tied up for the viewers to see his neck, he rarely does it because he’s uncomfortable of exposing that part for it is too sensitive, just the thought of someone touching it sends shiver from the top of his head down to his toes. But he wants to be extra for this stream, he’s feeling more adventurous at the moment. And there is a particular viewer that he’s going to seduce and make him crave for him and him only.

“Hi. Oh, I haven’t been on for five minutes and you’re all going wild.” Kenma scrolls through the thirsty comments about Kodzuken, his fingers slides on his laptop’s touchpad. Is he looking for someone in the comments? Yes.

 **[docosahexaenoic_acid:** hello beautiful **]**

He felt his cheeks and ears heat up instantly when he saw him, it felt different from when he saw him for the very first time, at first it was ‘what the hell is this guy up to’ but now it just completely disorients him and make him feel like he’s fifteen and he fell in love for the first time.

_Fell in love?_

“I bought something.” Kenma pulls out a red choker from his drawer and lifts it up in front of the camera, completely forgetting about his feral viewers, he secured it around his neck and hooked the leash that came with it.

“Kittens aren’t supposed to be leashed but I guess you’ll like this.” He spreads his legs and removes his hoodie off, leaving him almost naked in front of thousands of viewers. His nipples were hard instantly, was it the cold air inside his room? Or was it the fact that Kuroo is watching him seduce thousands of guys and probably girls and that turns him on so much. His dick is straining the laced panties too much and it’s starting to hurt. Kenma adjusts the thin fabric, carefully moving it, so he won’t expose his member _yet._

Once comfortable, he tightens the choker and pulls his leash to choke himself, Kenma remembers how Kuroo likes his fingers and lips so he started tracing his lower lip with his finger, he then pouts slightly to swipe his saliva and spread it both on his top and bottom lips. A few more strokes before his index and middle fingers found their way into his mouth. Kenma proceeds to suck on his fingers as if he’s sucking someone’s cock, as if sucking _Kuroo’s_ cock. He pushes them further until it hits his throat and he started gagging, the sound of him choking made his viewers comment nonstop on how slutty and hot he looks and sound like.

His actions came to a stop when he saw his phone lighting up, he leans over to its side and saw a text message from Kuroo.

**_[From: Kuro_ **

**_Kitten, you sound too slutty right now, I don’t want to address you as that but damn why are you so bold tonight. ]_ **

Kenma felt extra daring after reading his target viewer’s comment, he shoves his fingers deeper and with more force, “I hope my fingers are enough? I prefer sucking on flesh than a piece of silicone.” He left a few more kitten licks on the tip of his fingers before moving on to his next actions which is to play with his boobs and nipples. The blonde places his hands in front of him and just spits on his palms, he hates playing with saliva but he’s being extra hot and dirty at the moment so might as well go for it.

 **[docosahexaenoic_acid:** fuck that was so hot **]**

“Really?” He answers immediately when he saw Kuro’s username on the comment section, he spreads the fluid on his chest and focuses on spreading it on his nipples. Once coated with his saliva, Kenma gropes his chest, both of his hands work wonder and his fingers pinch and flick in-between fondles on his hardened nubs.

“Ugh…” He was unconsciously rubbing his ass on his leather chair seeking for some comfort, “Do you want me to remove this?” He points at his panties and pulls on the straps laughing softly when he saw a glimpse of his hardened dick on the screen of his laptop, which were also seen by his viewers.

“My dick or my ass?” He saw his laptop lag for a quick second, the influx of comments answering him was insane, Kenma stands and turn his back on the camera, leaving his smooth back and slim waist for everyone to feast their eyes on. He bends over and made sure to pull the garment slowly, once out of it, he spreads his ass cheeks with his hands to expose his gaping, pink hole.

Kenma heard his phone vibrating on his table and felt more confidence when he saw Kuroo’s name as the caller ID. He believes this was the first time Kuroo sees him this ‘open’ ever since they met and surely the camboy isn’t aware of how pissed the professor is for sharing this sight with thousands of other people. Kenma walks over to the camera and gives a really close-up shot of his dick. “Do you like that huh?” He grips his rock-hard member and points it to the camera, he noticed how he grinds into his hand in order for him to release.

 **[AURUM:** kodzuken u’re going to destroy our site!!! **]**

He was shocked to see Atsumu commenting on his stream, well he is breaking their website with all the nonstop comments, and the amount of viewers joining the stream is record high. Kenma continues stroke his dick, his hands gather the pre cum leaking and he spreads it evenly along his entire length, coating it. He leaks a lot, was it because of his abstinence? Probably.

Was it because of Kuroo bombarding him with private text messages and nonstop calls? Definitely.

Is he desperate for Kuroo to just look for him and pounce on him and just claim him? Absolutely.

With Kuroo Tetsurou’s image in his mind, Kenma picked up his pace on stroking and groping his dick, but it wasn’t enough. “Ngh… Ugh… Hmm…” His whimpers were becoming loud as he begs for his release.

 **[docosahexaenoic_acid:** PLEASE **]**

Kenma is currently standing so close to his laptop with only his abdomen, dick and thighs within frame, his right hand does an up and down motion on stroking his dick making sure he grips the base every time he went down. His free hand left its clutch on his desk and found its way to his saliva-coated chest, Kenma never thought of how good pulling and pinching his nipples so hard that it hurts can actually bring him closer to his release. He tugs one nipple too hard that it made him moan louder than ever, the lewd sound was then followed by a series of notifications of gifts from his viewers that went straight to his bank account.

But Kodzuken doesn’t care about them.

With one final stroke, he grips his erection and pointed it at the camera installed on his laptop. Ropes of thick cum came out of his throbbing dick and landed _everywhere._ The viewers thought they were in it for that treat, their screens were tainted by Kenma’s cum. Feeling extra high and horny, the blonde even presses the tip of his extra sensitive cock on the camera itself to give his viewers a super, _super_ close view of his manhood.

“Fuck I made a mess…” His whimpers were still audible as his body shakes from overstimulation, he slides his dick across his laptop screen, spreading his cum and rubbing the tip even more to get some friction. “Ugh fuck do… you like… that?” His normal voice is sultry already, but the way he sounded so fucked was incredibly lustful.

Coming down from his high, Kenma sits back down on his chair and mentally slaps himself when he saw how filthy his monitor is, using his laptop was a good idea, he wouldn’t dare taint his tens of thousands of dollars’ worth of gaming set-up with his filthy juices. He scrolls through the feed and was not able to keep up with the amount comments that keeps on coming.

 **[AURUM:** fucking bottom for me again **]**

 **[GREY:** who are you and what have you done to our kitten **]**

Kenma frowns when he saw Akaashi in the comments, he should be with Bokuto at the moment, why is he watching his livestream?

 **[ilovekodzu96:** REALLY KODZUKEN? CUMMING ON US?! **]**

 **[cumboi:** rubbing your dick on the camera that was FUCKING HOT **]**

 **[LARKSPUR:** I have a shoot with you soon, can’t wait. **]**

Kenma shivers when he saw the username, he totally forgot about his scheduled sex video with their ultimate top. “I’m so tired.” He groans as he wipes his body with sanitary wipes he prepared beside his set-up. “I’ll see you next time.”

**_[END OF LIVESTREAM]_ **

****

Kenma felt how nasty he is, he lifts himself from his chair and took his phone, few missed calls were seen and all of them came from Kuroo. Feeling extra horny, Kenma opens the front camera of his mobile phone and raises it a bit higher and angles it to what looks like he’s slightly looking up, freeing his locks out of his hair tie, he sticks his tongue out and made sure to keep his nipples exposed, his free hand moves to grip his dick then he snaps a photo of his lewd, nasty self and send it to Kuroo.

Once seen, Kenma smirks and puts his phone down on his desk until he was startled by an incoming call coming from none other than the professor. Before the blonde could even speak, Kuroo was quick to interject.

**“What the fuck was that?”**

Kenma holds back his smile and covers his mouth as he listens to whatever Kuroo is going to say.

**“If you want to get fuck so hard, I’m going to give it to you Kenma. I’m going to fuck you so hard you wouldn’t even think of having sex with anyone else.”**

“Yes Kuro… Please.”

**“That hole is mine to stretch. Mine.”**

Kenma felt his dick throbbing once again, but that’s too much action for him, “Yes, sir. All yours.” Before Kuroo can even reply, he ends the call and throws the device on his bed, he then made his way to his en-suite bathroom to wash all the filth away and probably masturbate again while fantasizing Kuroo ramming his dick inside him.

◆

“Akaashi? What are you doing?” Bokuto’s soft voice astonished the pretty male as he watches his co-model’s livestream, his finger quickly searches for the lock button to hide the contents of his device.

Bokuto stands beside him as he watches Akaashi scoops out the freshly-cooked popcorn the athlete requested. “Nothing, I’ll bring the snacks, just stay still on the couch.” His eyes soften when he saw Bokuto sniffing what he made.

“Can you add cheese powder Akaashi? Please?” His smiles are contagious, Bokuto beams every time he asks for something and the writer just can’t say no. He was the one who suggested about this “date”, they were supposed to watch a movie and grab some dinner then head home. But the ever-enthusiastic Akaashi heads over to MSBY dorms to surprise Bokuto and his teammates and of course Miya Atsumu.

There was a fuss inside the dormitories when their security notified them about someone from the media is lurking outside their dorm; and as if on cue, Bokuto came out of his room all dressed up, confused and curious about the commotion. When the security asked the suspicious man regarding his business with the V-League team, Atsumu and Bokuto screamed ‘Keiji’ and ‘Akaashi’ at the same time.

Once it was confirmed that Akaashi is an acquaintance of both Atsumu and Bokuto, they gave him access inside the dorms. Atsumu was confused as hell, he was so disoriented he didn’t know what to do when he saw Akaashi walking inside Bokuto’s room.

“How did they know? That I’m a writer?” Akaashi places the bowl of popcorn and packs of take-out on the coffee table in front of them. He sat beside the athlete who made space for him on the couch, he sat so close that their knees are actually touching.

“I talk about you… hm. A lot.” Bokuto answers, leaving a flustered Akaashi who lost all his ability to function.

“I’m sorry Bokuto-san, the original plan was to meet in the cinemas but I just came here.”

“It’s okay! We’re more relaxed here.” Bokuto taps on his remote as he looks for a movie they could watch. Feeling brave and wanted to impress his crush, the athlete chose a horror film; he imagines all the possible interactions that could happen. He hopes that Akaashi gets scared in the middle of the film so he’ll cling on to him, hold his hand, and of course hug him.

Although things are not going along with his plan.

Akaashi is too relaxed, he munches on the snack they ordered, his eyes never leaving the television screen, as for the man who chose the movie, well, things are harder on his side.

“Bokuto-san? Are you okay?” He turns to see the man he adores and lo and behold, he just saw the cutest, most adorable 24-year-old man ever. The blood on Bokuto’s face is all drained and both of his hands are shielding his eyes, a small gap between his fingers is the only way for him to watch the movie.

_‘Ah, I really like him.’_

Until the jump scare came, to be honest the writer flinched, it was a good jump scare kudos to that, but the sound that came out from the speakers was accompanied by the ‘manly’ scream of the two-toned haired male. Instead of Akaashi clinging on to Bokuto, it became the opposite, the athlete hugs Akaashi’s right arm so tight and hides his face on the area between the pretty man’s neck and shoulders.

“Akaashi! Akaashi!”

“Bokuto-san, you’re going to rip my shirt.” His hand moves on top of the scaredy-cat’s head and pats it gently to comfort him.

“A… Akaashi…” His voice sounds like a whimper. Both of them are dying to be honest. The other one’s soul just jumped out of his body when the jump scare came and the other one, the one who is acting cool and calm is heating up and hyperventilating.

“Alright.” Akaashi removes Bokuto’s tight clutch on his arm which made Bokuto sad thus turning him into a pouty boy. But the writer’s next actions were uncalled for, but not unwanted. He swings his left leg and places it on one side of Bokuto’s thigh, now both of his knees are caging the athlete’s hips on the couch, yes they cuddled once, held hands a couple of times but Akaashi straddling Bokuto? Heck even Akaashi himself is surprised of his movements.

“A-Akaashi?” Bokuto didn’t know where to put his hands and it was so obvious because he has both of them clasp between him and Akaashi’s bodies as if praying. The black-haired male sighs and leads Bokuto’s hands on his hips. “This is where you should place them Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi felt hot, the feeling of Bokuto’s ripped thighs under his plump ass sends him into overdrive. His flushed face was so obvious and he knows how horny he looks like as he grinds his bottom down on to Bokuto’s thighs and the athlete’s once wide-open eyes are now currently hooded and blown-out by lust. The ace’s grip moves down and stops when he reaches Akaashi’s hips. He stopped the man’s slow grinds on his thigh and pulls his body close to him, Bokuto buries his face again on the juncture between Akaashi’s neck and shoulder and stayed there, inhaling his scent and calming himself down.

“Why’re you stopping me?” Akaashi’s voice came out like a whisper, his hands moves to cradle Bokuto’s head and push him closer against him, if that’s even possible. “Hm.”

“Akaashi please don’t move.” He whines when he felt his erection straining his jeans pulling it away from Akaashi’s crotch.

“You’re horny Bokuto-san?”

“It’s your entire fault.”

“Hm. I have to take responsibility.” Akaashi pulls Bokuto’s hair gently and made him look up at him. “Look at me.” The man under him stare up at him with piercing golden eyes, so sharp that it’s enough to have his member throb.

Until he was slightly pushed by Bokuto and that broke him into a million pieces. This is where he is good at right? _Seduction_. But this man, this adorable yet ripped man right here is different.

“Ah, I’m sorry I misunderstood things.” Akaashi grabs his phone and was prepared to take his leave when his wrist was caught by the athlete.

“What are yo—!”

And the next thing he knew, he was lying on Bokuto’s couch with the man hovering above him, both hands were caging his head and Akaashi looks up at him once again, he was shaking, he was scared, he was sorry.

“It’s not… t—that I don’t like it! Uh… But let’s take things slow…” His voice is too soft, he was the one who tackled Akaashi on the couch but he can’t even look him in the eye, as if he used all his courage in order to pin the pretty male on the couch.

“Bokuto-san, come here.”

Akaashi pulls Bokuto to him, he hugs him so tight there was literally no existing space between them, so tight that he felt the heartbeat of the man above him, so tight that he felt his heat radiate through him. Bokuto’s face is currently shoved on the space beside Akaashi’s head, the latter tilts his head to turn to him and the site of flushed ears made him giggle.

“What’s funny Akaashi!?”

“Nothing.”

…

“You’re still laughing.”

His soft lips press against Bokuto’s cheek and that made him blush even more, his arms around Akaashi tighten so he could hide his face more. In return, the writer leaves a trail of kisses on Bokuto’s temple, ear and cheek, he wanted to go down and kiss his jaw and neck but in this position they’re in, he can’t reach it.

“How long are you going to stay on top of me?” He asks, drawing invisible circles on the ace’s back.

“I…”

“Hmm? What is it Bokuto-san?”

“I want more kisses.” His voice came out as a whisper but Akaashi heard it clearly because of how tight they’re hugging each other and how close their faces are. “Bokuto-san you’re going to suffocate if you don’t lift your head.” And so Bokuto lifts his head, but his face never turned to face Akaashi.

“Look at me?” Akaashi cups Bokuto’s face and forced him to gaze at him.

“No. I’m shy.”

He was irresistible, Akaashi Keiji knows that, he pouts when he’s sad, he frowns when you say no to him, he’s a very stubborn man but when it comes to Akaashi, Bokuto yields, he gives in.

And so with all those lovable traits Keiji saw within Koutaro, it gave him every reason to pull him not just into a hug, but also, to press his own lips on him to share a soft, chaste and longing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "𝙰𝚜 𝚒𝚏 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚐𝚞𝚒𝚕𝚝𝚢." 

Having the nerve to sleep-in on a weekday is probably the biggest privilege an adult can have, but sleeping-in on a weekday, cuddled with your lover is an absolute treat in the everyday hustle of an adult life.

“Good morning, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi Keiji has been awake for almost ten minutes now, enjoying the view of Bokuto Koutaro’s peaceful sleeping face and feeling the warmth of his insanely ripped arms that has been honed by volleyball over the past few years. The moment Bokuto opens his eyes and his focus landed on Akaashi, he flushed a thousand shades of red.

“Where’s my ‘good morning’?” Akaashi snuggles in Bokuto’s side ignoring the fact that the athlete’s body became really tense once he finally processed the situation.

Bokuto sits up and left a slightly pouting Akaashi still lying on the bed, “It’s not a dream? You… You…” His usually spiked-up hair flops down softly on his forehead every time he wakes up, at least that’s what Akaashi knows after sleeping with him twice. Feeling extra bold, Akaashi wraps his arms around Bokuto’s waist and lays his head on the blushing man’s thigh.

The night was pretty uneventful, after sharing the most romantic kiss both of them have ever experienced; they finished the excuse-of-a-movie Bokuto chose while they held hands, then they took turns in the shower, of course Akaashi took the chance to ask the athlete if he wants to shower with him but Bokuto’s barrage of incoherent words was a clear answer that he’s not prepared for that yet.

Bokuto realizes that he slept without the top of his pajamas, he panicked immediately worried that he might have done something to Akaashi last night. The writer’s hair kept on tickling Bokuto’s exposed abs and he can’t help but push the clingy man away.

“You didn’t even greet me and now you’re pushing me away. Is this our first lover’s quarrel?”

“L—Lov—L—L—L—LOVERS?!”

There was a loud bang on the wall beside them, Akaashi smirks and sits up, straddling Bokuto again. He lands his lips on the man’s forehead, continuously brushing his hair in the process.

“Yes, lover.”

“Akaashi, are you sure?”

“Hmm.” He plays with the man’s two-toned locks and grinds his crotch slightly against Bokuto’s. He smiles when felt his lover’s large hands grab on to his slim waist roughly. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry this is the most that I could do.” There, Bokuto realized that they share a pair of sleepwear, the top is draping on Akaashi loosely with a few buttons unfasten, giving him a view of his smooth skin, prominent collar bones and his perky nipples which is currently driving him insane.

“My eyes are up here.” He doesn’t complain though, he’s used to flaunting his naked body for the camera, but now, showing his whole being with his lover is a pleasure. Akaashi smiles when Bokuto finally looks up at him. “Can you give me a kiss, Akaashi?”

“Where’s my ‘good morning?”

“Oh, good morn—!” Bokuto didn’t even finish the man’s demand when he felt his lips sealed by the softest thing ever which is his crush-now-boyfriend’s lips. Instead of feeling surprised, Bokuto then wraps his arm around the beautiful man’s body and deepens the kiss, catching Akaashi by surprise. It was sloppy, a bit inexperienced from Bokuto’s side yet the desire was there. Akaashi chuckles when he felt his boyfriend’s tongue tracing his lips, he opens his lips slightly to give the adorable man the access. He then closes his lips around Bokuto’s tongue and sucked on it gently, he discovered how Bokuto loves the action because now, he’s starting to thrust up and match Akaashi’s grind.

The athlete’s hardening member now pokes Akaashi’s boxer-clad crotch and that turns him on so much, the best discovery this heated morning was the fact that if Bokuto wears boxer briefs he wouldn’t wear bottoms, but if he wears bottoms, nothing is underneath it, no underwear, just a thin fabric of pajamas that covers his dick.

“You enjoy kissing so much.” Akaashi speaks after Bokuto gave him a breather, although the latter continues on leaving trails of wet kisses on Akaashi’s cheeks down to his jaw.

“Bokuto-san, I thought you said we should take things slow?”

“You smell so good.” He runs the tips of his nose on Akaashi’s neck, sniffing every once in a while.

“I smell like you since I used your shampoo and soap.”

“Hmm, if I sniff really hard I can smell your scent.”

They stayed like this for a few more minutes, the athlete’s dark curtains shield the room from the intense rays of the almost-noon sun. Akaashi walks over to his lover’s kitchen and was surprised to see how filled up the man’s fridge is. He took a few ingredients out and was so ready to prepare the best meal ever to make Bokuto fall in love with him completely.

_Well he is pretty much in love._

Akaashi can’t ignore his raging boner which was obviously visible and the fact that his first-ever boyfriend is having the same problem. As much as he wants to suck and ride that thick cock, he swore he will take things slow, it’s not like him to take things slow, but it was his adorable boyfriend’s request. The morning continues with them eating their brunch, and a constant banging from the other side of the wall coming from none other than Miya Atsumu. It was a very lazy day, yet the air was filled with delight and the sticky feeling of affection.

“Akaashi, you’re not staying the night?” He was pouting, he knows how to use his charms but the beautiful man must resist, he should never back down.

“I told you I have to watch a V-League game tomorrow.” Akaashi stated, he’s currently busy admiring his boyfriend’s MSBY shirt with the player’s surname on it. He felt him tugging the end of the shirt which made him look up.

Oh to say no to this adorable man feels like you’ve committed a grave sin.

The writer can’t miss the worried expression painted on the athlete’s face when he told him about the V-League game.

“So you’re going to meet other athletes? And interview them?”

“Yes I will interview them but that’s that.” He kisses Bokuto’s cheek to give him a piece of assurance that he doesn’t have to worry about anything.

“Wear my shirt with my name on it tomorrow.” He demands.

Akaashi nods when he heard about the childish yet cute request of the player. “Oh and…” Bokuto’s right hand moves swiftly and landed on Akaashi’s nape grabbing it then pulling him into him. His lips quickly made contact with his neck which the smaller man understood, tilting his head in response.

“Bokuto-san is there a pro─!” His words were cut-off when he felt his sensitive skin being sucked so hard that it started to sting. Bokuto’s free arm made its way to his waist and pulled him closer to him, completely removing whatever distance there was in between their bodies. Akaashi felt the athlete’s toned body against his, he felt not just him but also the desire that’s been building up within that he’s been trying to control.

“Ugh…” His moans were soft but his sounds were constantly coming out of his mouth, the heavy breathing they both have is enough to have their erections grinding against each other.

“Bokuto-san you’re going to… ugh… rip the… hngh… skin of my neck I swear.”

“ **Mine**.” He bites down, making Akaashi tremble in pain and pleasure.

And then he started dry humping the writer, as if he’s fucking him through their clothes, his sweatpants has a visible wet spot on the front which Akaashi noticed right away and felt his mouth water with all the pre-cum his boyfriend’s dick is producing. But all his horny fantasies were eradicated once Bokuto got his right mind back, he then gently pushed Akaashi and maintained their arms-length gap.

The dark purple almost brown mark on Akaashi’s neck was so visible and huge he’s starting to think whether a whole tube of full-coverage concealer can cover it up.

But being Akaashi Keiji, the sluttiest of all Peaches and Cream bottoms, at least according to their viewers, he doesn’t mind flaunting his lover’s mark.

_Lover’s mark._

“Okay, okay I get it. Didn’t know you were this possessive.” Akaashi teased.

“Akaashi please.”

“You don’t trust me?”

“You’re too beautiful.”

He saw how Koutarou’s eyes admire him, how they shine when he calls him beautiful, how his rough, calloused hands touch him as if he’s the most fragile being in the world. Keiji notices everything, how his heart skip every time he gazes at this man, because finally, he felt loved.

“The cab is here, I’ll call you.” Akaashi gave his pouty boyfriend a soft kiss on his lips, satisfied that he was the one who made his boyfriend flush.

“Akaashi!”

He stops right in front of the unit’s door, looking back at Bokuto, he gave him a questioning look. When Bokuto opened his lips and the words left his mouth, the intense blush on the athlete’s face was transferred to Akaashi which made him scurrying out of his lover’s room and into the car waiting outside.

Once inside the cab, he covers his face with his hands and a loud groan was emitted, making the driver glance at him at the rear-view mirror.

“I’m sorry mister that was weird.” Akaashi was red all over, he was heating up, he was horny, he was happy, embarrassed.

And he was in love.

_In love?_

**_“See you later, Keiji.”_ **

****

**◆**

Lights are dim inside the studio of Peaches and Cream, cameras were all-set and prepared for whatever there is to come. This was the most anticipated video of their viewers since it’s been quite a long time since the last sex video of Kodzuken and Larkspur together.

“I swear yer alias is just too soft for yer character Ushiwaka.” Osamu comments as he busies himself with adjusting the camera positions, he walks over to this director chair they placed in front of the screens where they review all the scenes that’ll be captured once they started filming.

Atsumu walks around the room, he laughs at himself for still looking for items that must have been left by Sakusa Kiyoomi. But then again, he doesn’t have to think for a petty excuse just to meet him. He knows his e-mail address, he knows his university, heck he even knows where he lives.

“What ya smiling at ugly twin?” Osamu teased.

“Shut yer trap, younger twin.”

Kenma walks out of the en-suite bathroom wearing nothing but his blood-red bathrobe, with water dripping from the tips of his hair. All eyes were on him once he made his way to the couch where the first scene of the video will be shot.

“Will ya let me fuck ya Kodzu?” Atsumu asks, remembering Kenma’s last livestream. Which almost ruined their site because of the lag they experienced due to the number of viewers active and commenting on one livestream.

“Really Kenma? Rubbing the tip of your dick on your laptop screen and camera? We literally saw the inside of your cock.” Oikawa exaggerates.

“What Oikawa? You want to fuck me now?”

“I’m considering the idea.” Oikawa Tooru winks, which earned him a smack behind his head from none other than his loving boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime. “WHAT?!”

“You’re not fucking anyone.” Iwaizumi hisses.

Oikawa moves closer to his boyfriend to give his manhood a good grip, “Oh I’ll let you fuck me tonight, Iwa-chan, how ‘bout that?” Iwaizumi in return shoves his hand inside his annoying boyfriend’s pants and underwear and gropes his dick.

“I will _fucking_ fuck you and you can’t _fucking_ walk once I’m _fucking_ done with you.”

The night scenery of the busy streets of Tokyo illuminates the room through the glass surrounding the studio, the couch was the first choice for this video but Ushijima suggested that since Kenma likes to press his dick on to something, he might as well fuck him against the glass for everyone outside of the building to see which will never happen since the floor they are in is too high for people to see.

Ushijima wears his denim jeans too low to give everyone a better view of his unbelievably ripped torso and ultimately prominent v-line and his sexy happy trail.

“And we’re recording in 3… 2…” Osamu points one finger as a silent count and pointed at the pornstars.

At this point, Kenma’s mind is till fogged up by Kuroo snapping last night, he was so ready to fuck the pornstar’s needy hole and Kenma hasn’t stop fingering and shoving toys inside him ever since. His eyes were locked on the city lights below them when he felt Ushijima Wakatoshi’s large hands gripping his slim waist.

“Just think of me as that viewer of yours.” The larger man suggested.

With Kuroo’s face in the pretty man’s mind, his dazed state reached for Ushijima’s head and pulled him in, taking him into the sloppiest, most needy and wet kiss he ever gave to someone. Ushijima places his hands under Kenma’s ass and easily lifts him up, the latter as if he’s been here in this situation countless times wraps his legs around the athlete’s waist for support.

He was so needy, he was imagining Kuroo Tetsurou, Kenma rubs his balls against Ushijima’s rock-hard abs, as for the dom in this scene, he thrusts to rub his denim-clad cock against his sub’s hole.

Ushijima struggles to free himself from his partner’s hungry kisses, he needed to grab the blonde’s hair and pull him away from him, once separated, Ushijima was so turned on by the sight of a whining and heavy breathing Kozume Kenma.

“Why’d you stop?” He’s breathing was so ragged, his chest was a sight to behold, his body was shaking, as if he can cum just by kissing.

“Fuck that’s damn hot Kodzu.” Atsumu comments as he brings once camera beside them.

Ushijima presses Kenma’s back against the glass as he lifts him even higher, the sweat on his back made it easier for the athlete to slide him up. Kenma’s robe was hanging on his forearms literally covering nothing. With all his desperate movements the robe has come undone, exposing his naked body in front of everyone.

“The tip of his cock is so red, he might cum the moment Ushiwaka touch him there.” Osamu comments.

Ushijima lifts Kenma up until his chest is on the same level as his mouth, the blonde’s heaving chest turned him on so much that he skipped licking and went straight into sucking and biting and pulling.

“Oh gosh fuck… fuck… yes suck them harder… bite my boobs please.”

He releases a nipple with a pop and look up at him, “Never heard you talk dirty.” Once he’s finished with his comment, Ushijima sucks on the other nipple so hard Kenma felt like his whole being is being pulled out.

With flushed face and hooded eyes, he pulls Ushijima’s hair to make him look up and have him lock eyes with him. “Do you like my nipples? Do my boobs taste good?”

“Oh gosh I can’t take this.” Atsumu films with one hand, his other immediately fishes his dick out of his shorts, he’s currently not even five feet away from the two, the intense scene in front of him forced him to jack off.

“Kuro…”

_Gosh he’s delusional._

Kenma was leaving open-mouth kisses along the man’s face and down to his jaw, he uses his thumb to pull down Ushijima’s bottom lip and gape his mouth. The blonde opened his mouth as well, he made saliva drip from his to Ushijima’s.

It was nasty, he’s literally spitting into his partner’s mouth.

But it was so hot at this moment.

Kenma continues to slowly let his saliva drop, he even move to have it drip from the side of Ushijima’s mouth and trickle down on his cheeks and chin. After letting his fluids cover almost half of his partner’s face, Kenma licks off the mess he made.

“Sorry.” He giggles softly and that sparked something within Ushijima. Using the body he developed through years of playing volleyball, he lifted the blonde even higher, now completely naked with his robe slipping off, Kenma’s legs were thrown on Ushijima’s shoulder with his back and ass against the glass for the whole world to see.

“Ushiwaka that’s dangerous, god.” Iwaizumi comments rubbing his temples.

The situation looks tiresome for the viewers, what more to Ushijima? His hands were gripping Kenma’s hips and pushing him against the glass for support, his face is shoved on the blonde’s crotch, the lifted guy’s thighs were caging the athlete’s head and his hands were gripping the larger man’s hair for him not to fall, he was six-feet above the ground anyway.

“You could’ve just asked me to sit on your face, lifting me up until my dick is on your eye-level was so extra.” Kenma mentions.

“You’re light anyway.” Ushijima shoves his partner’s dick inside his mouth without warning, just like what he did to Kenma’s now abused nipples. Kenma was a moaning mess and he moves a lot, Atsumu let go of his dick to prepare himself to catch the blonde if ever he falls from Ushijima’s shoulder but all his worry fades when he saw how easily the volleyball player steadies Kenma.

“Ugh! Fuck….”

“ _Ugh fuck_ indeed.” Oikawa echoes as he imagine how hot and nasty and dangerous the position the two are in.

If it wasn’t for the support of the glass wall behind Kenma’s back he might have hit the ground with all this thrashing and thrusting. “I’m using your mouth as a cock-sleeve Kuro.”

Osamu gently taps Iwaizumi’s thigh to catch his attention. “Who’s this ‘Kuro’?” he asked.

“A viewer Kenma took interest in.”

“Come on, suck it. Suck my cock.” Ushijima hums with Kenma’s dick deep inside his mouth, the vibration adding sensation to his leaking cock. He felt his release quickly coming, Kenma grips Ushijima’s hair with his hands too hard and lock his head between his thighs too tight. His cum came rushing in deep inside Ushijima’s mouth which the latter swallowed quickly.

It took them a whole minute to recover and once Kenma lets everything out, he was limp, not his cock though, his whole body. Ushijima was quick to move, he slides down Kenma on the glass he’s been pressed against for the whole time, once his feet touched the floor, and he turns the smaller male around and made him face the entire city. “You like people watching you right?” Kenma nods and gasps when he felt Ushijima dry hump him so his dick rubs against the cold glass and have his cum smeared on it. He then lifts Kenma again, this time his arm is tuck under his legs and another arm under his back. It took him a few strides and once they reached the bed, he threw his weakened partner on it.

“Camera, now.” Ushijima demands, his booming voice made his co-models flinch, he turned to them and waited for his equipment request. Osamu got up from his seat and hands the athlete a camera for him to use. He then uses one hand to unbutton his pants and pull it down slightly to reveal the head of his enormous package.

“Suck this, kitten.” Ushijima watches him on the viewfinder of the camera he’s using to film Kenma up close, he uses his left hand to cover half of his partner’s face to hide his identity.

Kenma heard the nickname in Kuroo’s voice, his first release was not enough to pull him off of his delusion of Kuroo fucking him right now instead of Ushijima.

“Yes, sir.” Kenma crawls to the large cock hanging in front of him. His delicate fingers wrap around it, as if feeling every part of it. One hand wasn’t enough to masturbate their alpha’s erection, he had to use both of his hands to jack him off. Kenma wraps his lips around the head of Ushijima’s cock, once he adjusted to the size, the man standing starts to thrust deep inside his small mouth, making him gag at the slightest nudge against his throat.

“Coat it well, so it can slide easily.”

A few more gags and chokes happened between the two, Kenma positions himself on all fours to follow Ushijima’s command. The athlete pulls the smaller man’s ass against his cock and rub it on his hole.

“Please… Please fuck me… Kuro.”

Ushijima shoves his whole cock inside Kenma’s gaping hole in one go, earning him a pained yet satisfied groan from the blonde. He fucks him doggy style with animalistic thrusts and heavy spanks on his flushed, smooth ass.

“You take me so well.” Ushijima drags his dick out slowly and watches it slide out from Kenma’s twitching hole.

“Put it! Put it back in… Please Kuro…” He whines.

Ushijima gladly gave in to the pretty man’s demands, he doesn’t care with Kenma calling out a different name while getting thoroughly fucked, this is just porn anyway, although it turns him on so much to see a beautiful man so fucked up and needy.

The fucking session continues on until Kenma milked out Ushijima’s cock dry, all the cum inside the athlete’s balls is now stored and leaking out of the gamer’s abused and gaped hole. After recovering and turning off all the cameras around them, Ushijima offered to clean all the mess he made inside Kenma.

“I’m okay Ushiwaka, I can do it, and just let me rest for a while.”

Ushijima walks naked to Osamu, Iwaizumi and Oikawa, “Looks like we have to do a lot of editing, I called him Kenma a few times.”

Osamu nods as he studies all the captured scenes. “We got his face too many times within frame, Kenma was moving a lot.”

“I’ll leave the editing to you.” Osamu answers with a nod.

After coming down from his high, Kenma realized how delirious he was, calling Kuroo’s name while having someone else’s dick deep inside his ass. He wasn’t sorry for Ushijima, they do role play in this industry anyway. But there was a something clenching his chest, there was something within him that felt so wrong.

As if he’s guilty.

“I’m sorry Kuro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys on anitwt?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚔. 

Few hours ago, the room was filled with moans and groans and skin slapping and name-calling, now after the deed, the studio is completely occupied by darkness and silence with only the sound of a computer mouse and keyboard clicks audible.

“Coffee?”

Osamu looks up, he reaches for the mug with both hands and cupped the sides for warmth for the night was chilly.

“Larkspur.”

“Hmmm?” Ushijima tilts his head on one side to emphasize his question on why he called him by his porn alias.

“What about Wolfram? Alpha? Jacob? I don’t know ignore the last one.” Osamu snickers.

It has always been a mystery to the other porn models on why Ushijima chose such a soft-sounding alias, let alone a name of a flower. Osamu thought about the first time they discussed about Peaches & Cream and the most fun part in this was them choosing a screen name. The first suggestion came from Atsumu, he based his suggested theme from the name of their website itself, he wanted to sound sweet, _literally_. But screaming ‘Caramel’ and ‘Creampuff’ in the middle of sex does not sound like a good idea. Ushijima was the first one who finalized his alias at that time, there were a lot of protests but he stayed with that name with his reason being purple larkspur flowers reminds him of his high school.

Which makes things worse because why would you choose a high school memory for a porn nickname?

Osamu sips from his coffee cup before dropping the million-dollar question, “So why did’ya brought home that Sakusa Kiyoomi guy?” He didn’t even lift his head to lock eyes with the athlete, his fingers continue to click their way on his keyboard as he took note of all the scenes that must be edited out of the video.

“You’re having a hard time?” Ushijima’s sitting across Osamu, he notices every expression on the man’s face.

“This is why we shouldn’t mention any name in our sex videos.” He was frustrated, if he edits out all those scenes with Ushijima and Kenma mentioning names, there would be no content at all, his _almighty_ twin Atsumu suggests to mute the video’s audio and just add a background music.

But Kenma’s moans were superb and so with Ushijima’s grunts, the blonde moans ‘Kuro’ every chance he gets, that they start to worry whether the top felt off with his bottom screaming a different man’s name.

“I need to do a lot of cropping, Kenma was moving a lot. Deadline?”

“After three days?”

“Got it.”

Ushijima was so ready to dodge the question but for the first time tonight, Miya Osamu locks eyes with him, as if he’s trying to pull out something from him and he wants it now, and no it’s not his dick.

“Well? Larkspur?”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi was the one who suggested it.” Ushijima started, at this moment the blonde twin who has been obsessing over Sakusa has both of his ears focused on whatever Japan’s cannon is about to say. “The tension in our ride here was so thick.”

“Aren’t ya worried? He might expose us, expose you.”

“I believe he’s not that type.”

“So how good was he?” Atsumu interjects, approaching them. He speaks as if he’s spitting out his words because of dread. At this point, he just wants every information available about the man he’s been crushing on.

Ushijima picks up with his co-athlete’s tone before continuing, “I think it was his first time with a man.”

“What?”

“What the fuck did ya just-“

“Atsumu.” It was his twin, Osamu immediately grips the blonde’s wrist, stopping him from approaching Ushijima. After a few moments of the two athlete’s intense stares, the younger twin smacks his brother’s head so hard that it made him tear up a bit.

_Was the tear because of the smack or was it because of something else?_

At first Ushijima thought that liquor was the one to blame for Atsumu’s actions towards Sakusa that night, but Atsumu’s reaction after seeing him and Sakusa bathe in the afterglow was a clear indication of his interest towards the college student.

◆

A certain professor hangs out alone in a quiet bar not too far away from his university. After Kodzuken’s latest live, the Peaches & Cream website was under maintenance due to the high volume of messages, requests and posts on the model’s wall. Even the paid contents section for the premium members was inaccessible because of the flood of applications for paid subscriptions. But this shouldn’t be a problem with Kuroo and his favorite model right?

_Wrong._

Kuroo might be the luckiest Kodzuken fan out there, he gets to video call with Kenma privately, he gives him a private show, they have masturbating sessions, the model’s attachment to Kuroo was so obvious, Kuroo knows that the pretty man yearns for him, and so did he. More than half of the phone calls they shared was wholesome and innocent, just them talking about what happened in their days.

_And that was more than enough._

After that intense livestream from the Kodzuken, Kuroo has been fighting the urge to call him and tell him every filthy thoughts he has for him, it took him all his will-power not to answer his video call requests because he’s scared that the moment he sees him, it’s over for him. He might lose all sense of rationality and just go full-on maniac and spit words no gentleman could every say.

_And he doesn’t want that._

Kuroo hates all the degrading statements he reads in the comments section every time Kenma would go live. That is why he keeps on rescheduling all the dates they agreed on meeting, for he was scared of what he can do to Kenma. It’s not that big of a deal but, he likes the model, and he wants to be different than all the perverted fans that thirst over Kenma.

And so he sits in front of the bar with his who-knows-how-many refill of whiskey, the scheduled date was just around the corner and his can’t stop standing every time he thinks of the pretty blonde.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone plops himself noisily on the bar stool next to him. Kuroo’s eyes followed the figure of the tall man with light hair who decided to sit next to him despite the number of unoccupied seats available inside the establishment.

“Fuck you.”

“Is that how you greet your buddy?” Bokuto’s incredibly loud voice earned them angry stares from the customers.

It’s been a while since they last saw each other, the athlete has been busy with V-League happenings, but one night, which was last night, Kuroo received a call from his best buddy informing him about his relationship.

“Literally fuck you.” Kuroo repeats.

“Why are you so mad at me?” He smiles at the bartender and simply ordered a bottle of beer.

“He was your crush.”

“Correction, he’s _still_ my crush.”

“Yeah whatever, he’s now your boyfriend.” Bokuto laughs in response to Kuroo’s eye roll, he noticed how drowned his friend is in alcohol.

In all honesty, Kuroo is happy for his loud friend, back in high school, the pro-athlete received a lot of confessions both from females and males. But according to Kuroo, Bokuto being an airhead doesn’t even know how to spell ‘romance’. When Kuroo and Tsukishima became a couple, Bokuto was the last one who realized about them being in a romantic relationship, he might have seen them exchange a few pecks but he never thought of them as a couple.

“You’re glowing. Did you finally lost your virginity?”

As expected, the athlete flushes and lost all his ability to speak, Bokuto covers his face with his hands as he remembers all the grinding and dry-humping they did last night, all the sloppy kisses they shared, Akaashi’s eagerness to rub his crotch against his and the hickey he gave him as a parting gift.

“Ah you didn’t.”

His response was a pout, which Kuroo is obviously immune to, “How did you know?”

“Intuition.”

For a moment he wanted to believe Bokuto already did it with Akaashi, not because of his friend but he is a hundred percent sure, Akaashi initiated something.

He’s convinced that this Akaashi Keiji is the pornstar Grey.

“Introduce me formally, what if he’s a scammer?”

“Kuroo shut up he’s a journalist.”

The professor knew about this, he did a lot of stalking on social media and the internet, he saw his articles and he must admit, he’s impressed in every work the writer did. Especially with that interview with Bokuto, the way he constructed the whole article was clear and informative, as if the public could dig deeper within Bokuto Koutaro as a person but reserved enough so his private life can stay in private.

“So Tsuki and you… are you guys…”

“No.” He downs his whiskey, his vision blurring as he felt the liquid run down his throat. “I should’ve ended this properly with him.”

“Yeah you’re an ass for cutting all communications with him.”

“I don’t need that right now.”

“Do you still love Tsuki?” It was a question with an obvious answer, he loved him, he was the most important person in his life for a while, but the dedication both of them have for their career will not bring the relationship forward. They can’t even find time for a date, they lived together and still, having the time for themselves was a drag, instead of it being their rest time, it felt like a chore.

“There is someone though.” His facial features lit up when he mentioned this ‘someone’ and Bokuto caught it right away. “But I am not telling you, I didn’t know things are going smoothly for you and this writer, I thought you guys are just doing things for work and now you’re telling me that he’s your boyfriend?”

“It’s okay! Whoever this man or woman is, I hope you guys balance each other out.”

“Can’t believe I’m hearing this from you, bro.”

It was cute, the former clueless boy when it comes to everything about love and romance speaks as if he’s been in a healthy relationship for a decade now.

“Of course! I’m here to comfort you any time!” Bokuto beams, flashing Kuroo his ultra-bright smile.

“He’s a model from Peaches & Cream.” The professor answers with a smirk.

“Oh he’s a model! From…”

…

“WHAT?!”

◆

Miya Atsumu was frustrated as hell when he heard from Ushijima’s mouth the truth on who initiated sex between him and Sakusa. Instead of heading home to their dormitories at three in the morning and get scolded by his Captain Meian, he decided to head to the trio’s shared house and get some comfort from the man who sucks his dick every time he gets heart broken by Hinata Shouyo.

Iwaizumi and his boyfriend Oikawa are busy fucking each other in the latter’s room, Kenma is currently caught up with his online game, he should be resting after that rough fucking from Ushijima. And so that leaves him with Akaashi to open the door when he called for them. He is busy editing a few manuscripts but he can leave them be and answer the door.

“What are you doing here-!” He was surprised when he felt the bleached-blonde push him against the door and sniff the sides of his neck.

“M-Miya!” He was struggling, he was using all his strength to push the taller man away from him.

“Keiji please I need this.” Atsumu hugged the smaller man’s waist and pressed his cloth erection against his. Usually by this time during their comfort sessions, Akaashi would just drop down on his knees and suck Atsumu’s cock he wouldn’t care where they are, he would expose his hole to the blonde and just let him have his way with him.

_But this time it’s different._

Atsumu licks his jaw, he’s a man who loves to do wonders with his tongue, he then moves down to Akaashi’s neck until he saw something that confused him.

While the athlete is dazed, Akaashi used all his strength to land a fist on Atsumu’s handsome face, completely stopping him from his assaults.

“What was that for?!”

Akaashi zips up the hoodie he’s been wearing all the way up to fix himself. “I told you to stop.”

Atsumu rubs his cheek with the back of his hand, his erection definitely subsided because of the pain he felt when Akaashi’s fist collided with his face. When he got back on feet, he saw how cautious the dark-haired male has become.

“Wait a heckin’ second.”

“Ya were missin’ in the shoot, the last place ya slept at was MSBY dorms… With Bokkun.”

The only answer the blonde received was a sigh, Akaashi made his way to a first-aid kit box attached on the wall, he pulled out an ice-pack and brought it over to their fridge to fill it up with ice cubes, he then tossed it to Atsumu who caught it easily with one hand. Sitting on the couch in the living room, Akaashi frowns when he caught the blonde’s intense stare.

“I’m sorry okay, I told you to stop.”

“Ya never say stop Keij, every time I ask for something, you deliver.” He eyes Akaashi and it was obvious where his stare landed.

“You want to say something?” Akaashi was busy on his phone when he asked Atsumu, the man is busy admiring all the photos he took of Bokuto while he was sleeping, and the candid shots he took while his boyfriend is eating.

_Boyfriend._

“Oh my gosh Keiji why are ya gigglin’ to yerself I’m scared.” With this comment, the blonde received a pillow on the face thrown by none other than the giggling-man-on-his-phone.

“I didn’t know Bokkun will mark ya in a very visible place.”

Akaashi blushes with the thought of Bokuto marking him as his, he never thought he wanted to be _someone’s_ , he hated the idea of being tied up with a person, but Bokuto Koutaro is an exception.

“He’s clumsy, he literally sucked the soul out of me.”

“It’s kind of swollen?” Akaashi nods, his hand moving to touch the incredibly large and dark hickey his lover gave him. 

He stands up and walks over to Atsumu, he showed him his phone background which was a picture of Bokuto snuggling into Akaashi.

“So… Lovers? As in boyfriends?”

Akaashi nods.

“Oh my gosh! I’m sorry Bokkun I didn’t know!” His face turned pale with the thought of him pouncing on someone else’s lover. And it’s not just someone else, Bokuto is his teammate and friend.

Now with all these information on-hand, Atsumu tries to process the changes that could happen not just to him but to Peaches & Cream. They kind of started this whole porn thing because none of them wanted to be in a serious relationship but they’re a bunch of horny young adults who are pretty scared to get STDs. So they pretty much decided to just sleep with each other knowing that all of them are clean, and make a porn business out of it to earn some money and to show off, since they all like to show off and earn some validation. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were already a couple when they joined the group that’s why the two only do solo live and couple sex videos.

“So, how are ya going to shoot porn videos?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did ya told him about your side job?”

“No.”

“Does he know about our relationship, I mean the things ya do for me?”

“No.”

“THEN WHY DID THE BOTH OF YA AGREED TO ENTER A RELATIONSHIP WITHOUT KNOWING ANYTHING ABOUT EACH OTHER I AM SO STRESSED SIR!”

Akaashi thought that the interview he had with Bokuto was enough for him to get to know the person, besides, he can familiarize more with the man by dating him. Slowly, he finds out a lot of new things about Bokuto, how adorable he is every time he wakes up, his favorite food is barbecued meat, especially beef. He knows he can’t drink coffee no matter how diluted it was with milk or chocolate. He knows how the man leans in to his touch every time he pats his head.

“He doesn’t know anything about ya Keiji. Isn’t that unfair for him?”

It is. Akaashi doesn’t want to use the term ‘love at first sight’ but it is exactly what he felt when he first saw the athlete. He wanted to become ‘someone’ to that man, he didn’t know what it was but he wanted to take care of Bokuto, he wants to root for the man in everything he does. As if the gods of fate gave in to him, this man had taken interest on his porn identity but his luck doesn’t end there, apparently this man decided to return his feelings, he was too good to be true.

_At least for him._

“This is too unfair for him.”

Atsumu nods in agreement, a sudden wave of guilt flows within him, Bokuto is one of his closest friends, so close that his shitty personality does not annoy him at all, he never greeted Atsumu with a frown, except when he is in his dejected state. But every time he deals with him, it felt like someone actually cared for him, aside from his twin of course. Bokuto will make you feel wanted, he’s the kindest person in their lives.

“He’ll understand, we fucked before ya guys became together.” Atsumu states, emphasizing on the word ‘before’ and then lands a hand on Akaashi’s back with hopes of comforting him.

It’s true though, but he can’t help but worry, he can’t stop himself from feeling guilty.

Akaashi loves Bokuto so much that if the time comes that he would hurt him, intentionally or not, he will never forgive himself.

“I will tell him. I will tell him about me, I will tell him about _Grey_.”

Now, coming here was supposed to de-stress Atsumu, instead, he just got another thing to deal with. He tucks himself comfortably on the incredibly large couch in the middle of the living room, before, every time he pays this house a visit, Akaashi welcomes him in his bed. They don’t just sleep next to each other, they fuck each other to sleep.

Atsumu is sleep-deprived, a bit envious of Sakusa choosing Ushijima over him and definitely guilty for pouncing on Akaashi, though he wasn’t aware of the current relationship Bokuto and Akaashi has. With all these emotions piled up within him, the thought of masturbating in the middle of his friends’ house came in to mind, but fulfilling your horny appetite isn’t always the long-term solution.

_Sometimes making your heart flutter is better than milking your dick._

Which is why Miya Atsumu decided to call Sakusa Kiyoomi.

**“Hmmm?”**

Atsumu taps the speaker phone icon when he heard someone from the other line spoke.

“Hi there, Omi-kun.” His voice was weak, probably because of the all the happenings around him but also there is something about the man’s sleepy voice, it sounded so cute and soft.

**“Miya.”**

Scratch that, his feisty attitude came back again when he realized who is calling him at almost four in the morning.

“Don’t hang up, Omi-kun.”

There was a pause on the other line, for a moment Atsumu thought that Sakusa would not hesitate to end the call but the silence he gave him must mean something other than ‘why the hell are you calling me at this hour?’.

“So what’s your Peaches & Cream handle?” Atsumu giggles, his legs are raised up, his phone lays safely on his pillow beside his ear, he talks as if he’s on the phone with a crush in high school.

**“Bye.”**

“Omi-kun! I was kidding.”

**“What do you want Miya?”**

And then it hit him, he called the man with head filled with unwanted thoughts and now his usual talkative and annoying character is nowhere to be found.

**“Well?”**

“I’m sad, Omi.”

Atsumu heard Sakusa moving, too bad for him, he couldn’t see how adorable Sakusa Kiyoomi tucks himself under the thick, heavy comforters with only his head poking out and his phone on speaker-phone beside him.

**“So you’re ruining my sleep?”**

“I’m sorry Omi-kun.” He pouts slightly, Atsumu was never the adorable type according to his friends, well according to his twin, sometimes he is, and that sometimes is now. His voice became softer, he sounded less annoying and Sakusa being a total observant noticed this immediately.

**“If you mention Ushijima Wakatoshi or your porn site again I will end this call.”**

“Okay, I won’t. But please talk to me Omi-kun, please, please.”

**“I am talking to you Miya.”**

Atsumu turns his head away from the microphone of his device to hide the sound of the yawn from Sakusa, but the soft laugh he heard from the other line made him blush.

“Whatcha laughing at Omi-kun?!”

**“I am not laughing.”**

Atsumu felt his eyelids getting heavy, as an athlete he rarely stays up late due to him having a healthy lifestyle. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he mumbles sentences incoherent to Sakusa before finally saying something clear. “Omi-kun, you bumped me twice.”

**“It was you who bumped me, Miya.”**

“It was y…ou.” Sakusa waited for the athlete’s next words but it was followed by light snoring. The college student then ends the call and sends a text message to Atsumu.

Sakusa Kiyoomi then taps on his phone’s search bar and searches for the athlete’s photos, his face is blurry from his mind because he never actually tried to look at him ever. The only time he got a good look at the blonde was when he pinned him down back at Ushijima Corporation’s charity party, which he later forgot because what happened after his moment with Miya Atsumu was a life-changer. He became a regular visitor of the porn site because Kenma gave him a premium access which he does not use because the content he was there for was free anyway.

As Sakusa continuously scroll on his phone, he finally memorized Miya Atsumu’s facial features; his droopy eyes, his thick eyebrows, and his usual smirk. But he also searched for whole body photos and took a peak of the athlete’s glorious thighs.

“Ah fuck.” He pulls his curly, black hair as he thought of the athlete’s thighs, he remembers that one live when he requested for him to show his viewers his thighs. Atsumu might have the thighs to make him feel ‘things’ but he surely is one annoying asshole.

To: Miya 

From: Sakusa Kiyoomi

    

If you’re going to wake me up at 3am, at least don’t fall asleep on me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙵𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢, 𝚑𝚞𝚑? 

The sky gazes upon the busy streets of Tokyo, blue and bright with no signs of downpour. The morning breeze is cool, fresh and enough to cleanse all the negativity building up within oneself. People outside greet each other with radiant smiles and cheerful remarks, it was indeed, the dawn of a beautiful day.

But that’s not the case with one person.

Kuroo Tetsurou woke up with his heart almost leaping out of his chest, it wasn’t because of some kind of nightmare that haunted him up until his slumber. Today was the moment he’s been longing for, in contrary to that, today is also the day that he’s been avoiding for quite some time now.

Today, he will meet Kozume Kenma.

The pressure of meeting an individual you met online is the first impression they will have on a person’s live self. Trying to look handsome with no flaws for someone you met on the internet? Snap a photo of your best angle and a sprinkle of filter and whip of editing before hitting send. Want to boast about how neat and organized your place is? Send a photo of the most presentable side of your location.

In the internet, you can hand-pick the things you want to share, however in real life, what people see, is what people get.

Kuroo sits on the side of his bed with his phone in hand, he navigates over to Peaches & Cream’s website to release some tension, at first he felt guilty about masturbating on Kenma’s videos, but when the blonde told him that that’s what he wanted, he didn’t stop himself. Unfortunately, the page is still under maintenance after Kodzuken’s last live. He remembers the way Kenma moans as he smear the tip of his oversensitive dick on his web camera, how he got a really close-up shot of Kenma’s pretty erection but it also annoyed him on how many of the blonde’s fans witness this side of him.

“He’s an adult model for fuck’s sake why am I whining?”

He woke up later than usual, probably because his academic year ended last week and he’s been staying inside his apartment ever since.

The meeting is scheduled tonight at eight, Kuroo insisted to meet at daylight but Kenma is not having any of those morning dates, the blonde is ready for a steamy night, while Kuroo forces himself to believe that he can resist Kenma’s charm.

Kuroo walks over to his kitchen counter and made himself a nice cup of strong coffee, his phone is currently dead silent ever since his pretty boy told him that he’ll be shooting a video to compensate for their website’s inaccessibility.

Ruffling his incredibly messy hair, he couldn’t help but imagine all the video possibilities they tried to shoot. Was it a solo masturbation video since they can’t go live? Or was Kenma partnered with someone from their bunch. The latter possibility is something Kuroo cannot accept. Well, he does not have any rights to be possessive of the model, yet here he is jealous and enraged with the image of another man planting kisses on Kenma’s smooth skin and fucking his hole.

“Should be me.” He mutters, frown growing even more as he thinks of Kenma moaning another man’s name.

_Oh if he only knew._

◆

Sakusa Kiyoomi woke up with heavy lids, sleep-deprived state and mind full of regrets because of the last text message he sent. Blame half of it to Miya Atsumu who decided to wake him up at three in the morning to talk nonsense with him, and half of the blame was on him for humoring the conceited athlete.

_His sleepy voice is adorable though._

He smacks a pillow on his face to silence his groan, remembering how cute Atsumu sounded in their last call, as if he’s not the most annoying person the graduating student has ever met. Sitting up, Sakusa glances at his undisturbed mobile phone with zero notifications whatsoever. His hand made its way to his bedside table to pick up a piece of hair elastic to tie his glorious, wavy hair. As if he does this hundreds of times every day, he gathers the longest parts of his hair in a short pony tail. If only he wasn’t disturbed by someone a few hours ago, his morning happenings would be composed of him feeling energized and healthy as he jogs peacefully instead of waking up groggy and haven’t done anything but tie his hair and discuss to himself whether he should visit Peaches & Cream’s website.

Their website has not yet been back to normal ever since Kenma did that live, Sakusa remembers that morning he first met the beautiful man, to this he wonder, how did his old-hag professor, Kuroo Tetsurou caught someone this stunning? Even Tsukishima Kei, he met his professor’s ex-lover before, and he doubted Kuroo’s abilities when it comes to dating, he might have used a love potion of some sort to make all these blondes fall for him.

“Pretty blondes.” He mutters, feeling a sudden mood change when he saw the porn site loading, he was then redirected to a log-in window.

_Pretty blonde._

A picture of the lower-half of Miya Atsumu’s face with his tongue sticking out greeted him once his feed fully loaded. The picture is really discreet, if you didn’t know Aurum and Miya Atsumu is the same person, you wouldn’t know that this man right here posing in front of the camera in a porn site is actually the famous V-League player.

Did he curse himself when he pressed play on that sex tape of Aurum and Grey?

He sure did.

Sakusa sits on his bed with his back against the soft headboard, one hand holding his mobile phone, while the other, well, resting comfortably on his crotch. The video started with Grey stroking Aurum’s dick, his hand movements were so fluid, a proof showing how skilled he is in this department. He then kneeled in front of the blonde and hid his face with the other man’s thigh.

_Aurum’s thigh._

_Miya Atsumu’s thigh._

Sakusa’s supposedly relaxed hand started moving, is he cursing himself again? He sure is. A couple of times he tried to halt his hand from doing anything indecent, the scene playing on his device is enough indecency this early morning. He exhales to release the tension that has been building up inside him, to release the heat that’s starting to pool inside his chest and his groin. He hates how this annoying excuse of a man stirs things within him. Grey kisses Aurum’s body all the way up, the latter did a good job in covering the man’s face as he paint him with wet kisses. The man acting as the receiving end in this couple video straddles his partner’s thighs making Sakusa’s eye twitch. The way Atsumu flexes to give his partner an added sensation while he’s riding the athlete’s thighs was enough reason for Sakusa to grip his growing erection.

“Fuck.”

He never masturbated with porn ever since, heck porn videos made him feel nothing, until now. The way Miya Atsumu grips his sex partner’s plump ass in his strong, calloused hands and guides him in grinding on his thigh is enough visual aid for him to get off.

Sakusa hates to admit it, but yes his hand is shoved inside his underwear because of Miya Atsumu.

Until an incoming phone call halted his activities, an incoming phone call by none other than the man in the porn video.

Was there a hesitation present when he swiped the answer button? None. It only took him a split second to have this thumb sliding the green circle to answer this phone call.

_Fuck._

**“Omi-kun! I’m so sorry! I fell asleep! I was really tired ya know! I was the one who woke ya up in a weird hour and I fell asleep oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!”**

“Miya.”

**“Ah, oh yes?”**

He was really loud, Miya Atsumu. Sakusa sighs as he pumps isopropyl alcohol on his _soiled_ hand and took a paper towel neatly kept inside his bedside table to wipe his hand off making sure no sticky stuff lingers on his fingers.

“Too loud.”

**“I… Sorry Omi-kun.”**

“Just woke up?”

**“Yeah.”**

Oh, so the moment he opened his eyes, the first thing that came in to his mind was the realization of leaving Sakusa hanging, and he wanted to apologize for it.

_That’s cute._

**“Ya know, Omi-kun. Today is my day-off maybe we co—“**

“That was smooth Miya.” Sakusa slightly smiles, he knew this wasn’t Atsumu’s plan to begin with. This came out from his mouth without much thinking but with overflowing sincere thoughts.

**“I didn’t mean it that way!”**

It was cute, Sakusa admits another thing about Miya Atsumu this morning, a part of him is adorable. Although that doesn’t change the fact that he is the most annoying person in his life right now.

“Alright.”

**“WHAT?!”**

“You heard me. Lunch.”

And then he ended the call, not giving Atsumu the chance to confirm that he actually said yes to him, that he agreed to meet up with him. He sent a text message with the time and place for their meet-up with a threat of leaving him if he’s even a minute late.

◆

“You really are the clingy type Akaashi.” Bokuto stated, as he cools down after his morning run, with his lover walking beside him looking extremely fresh and beautiful this morning, it’s as if Akaashi puts every one they came across to shame with his visuals.

Akaashi hands over a clean towel that Bokuto didn’t bring to begin with, it was the writer’s own towel, when Bokuto told him that he’s going for a run, his whipped ass just started shoving a towel, some tissue packs, a first-aid kit and sports drink he got inside their fridge in his bag. His athlete boyfriend looks at him and the towel he has on hand, “Oh I’m sorry you already have one.” He points at the piece of cloth draped over Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Thank you Akaashi!” He snatches his lover’s offering. “What else do you have in that tote bag of yours?” He added, scooting closer to a slightly flushed Akaashi. “A bento?”

The athlete shoves his face on Akaashi’s towel and inhaled his scent, he can’t help but smile when he sniffed the man’s faint cologne on the cloth.

“Bokuto-san, it’s just a towel and a drink.”

“Hmmm, I thought you have to cover a Sendai Frogs match today?” Bokuto teased, feeling confident about the time his boyfriend gave him despite the busy schedule.

“The game was moved for tomorrow, I have to leave at three in the morning.”

“Oh so that’s why you came to see me.” Bokuto pouts.

Akaashi sighs, his hand found its way on top of the athlete’s with his thumb running over his knuckles.

“Is it bad that I want to see my boyfriend?”

It was now Bokuto’s turn to blush, a new couple with two whipped individuals sure is a sight to see at eight in the morning with both of them blushing with their own remarks about each other.

“Akaashi, when will I see you again? Why do you have to go to Sendai?” He was pleading, wishing for the man with pretty eyes to stay. But then, duty calls, his interview about Bokuto garnered a lot of attention from the sports committee thus earning him invites to write for sports magazines.

“I’ll be back after three days, I have to cover all of Sendai Frogs’ matches within those days and I have a scheduled interview with their newest player, Tsukishima Kei.”

Bokuto flinched, the writer noticed this for it wasn’t subtle, it was damn obvious. “Don’t you trust me?”

“It’s not that.” He laughs nervously, his hand found the back of his head to rub it, the gesture making Akaashi feel suspicious. “About Tsuki.”

“Oh, is he your ex? I see you have a nickname for him.” Akaashi sounded so petty, he noticed this and mentally slapped himself, usually he’s not like this, but this man in front of him is his lover and seeing him react anxiously by mentioning another man’s name bothers him a lot.

“Not mine! I told you you’re my first!” He whines.

“My best friend, Kuroo, oh by the way I have to introduce you to him, and Tsuki, they were a thing back then, they were really in love.” Akaashi caught the name, he heard it loud and clear, he knows him, he knows him well thanks to Kenma’s talks about the man.

_Connect._

Akaashi rakes his brain out to remember whether Kenma mentioned something about Kuroo’s ex-boyfriend. Without any doubts, he’s a hundred percent sure on how smitten the blonde is to this viewer of his, but he never met the said guy, he was never given a chance to scrutinize Kuroo Tetsurou.

“Akaashi? Are you okay?” He was brought back to the present time when Bokuto interlaced his fingers with his, as if to catch his attention. Akaashi saw Bokuto’s concerned gaze, he felt relieved, to be together with this man, yet the warm feeling in his chest was then replaced with a cold piercing sensation when he realized how Kuroo and Kenma knew things about each other, at least they know who they really are. His guilt grew even more when he saw his boyfriend’s eyes.

His boyfriend who knows nothing about him.

The writer’s hand loosens his grip and gently pulls his hand away, the guilt he’s been feeling is too strong, seeing a beautiful human like Bokuto Koutaro oblivious to the truths about the man he entrusted his feelings for breaks Akaashi Keiji’s heart.

“Don’t let go.”

He flashes him the most sincere smile ever, his hand held his in place, secured in his strong, calloused ones, as if he’s telling him that everything’s alright.

“Did I save an entire country in my past life for the Gods to entrust you to me Bokuto-san?”

“I don’t care what you did Akaashi, you have me now.”

◆

“Omi-kun!”

Sakusa looks up, it’s funny though, he was there half an hour before the scheduled time with an excuse of _‘oh I got nothing to do at home so I came here early’._ But the thing that actually surprised him was Atsumu came here running with a lot of time to spare.

“Didya wait long?!” He was short on breath, sweat visible on his forehead, Sakusa is usually put off by these things but he seems okay in Atsumu’s case, it was his cologne that left him scrunching his nose under his surgical mask.

Sakusa took in Atsumu’s look, his knee-length shorts offered him a slight view of his thighs, and his fitted black shirt sticks to his athletic physique so well. He was also a sight to see according to Atsumu, if Sakusa told him that he’s a full-time athlete, he would believe him.

“Omi-kun.” He started as they walk side by side with a decent gap between their shoulders. “I was wondering, I thought ya really hate me, I mean, I pounced on ya that night, I’m sorry.” He looks down as he fiddles his fingers, a gesture Sakusa took note of.

“Last time I checked you were the most annoying player from V-League, why are you so nice to me now?”

“Because I’m actually a nice guy.”

“Shut up.”

Sakusa rolls his eyes making sure the blonde saw him. “Omi-kun!”

The stares they’re receiving are not just because of Atsumu being a famous volleyball player, yes that’s the looker, but second glances move over to Sakusa, he’s tall, he has a simple yet stylish fashion sense as if he’s a runway model on a day off, more importantly, his hair frames his facial shape so well and that makes him so handsome that even the heartthrob who walks beside him nearly trips a couple of times just because he’s distracted by the man’s visuals.

“So, how should we spend our first date hmm?” Atsumu smiled.

“This is not a date, Miya.”

“Omi-kun, since it’s my treat I get to choose the place.”

“Whatever.”

And so that’s how they ended up in a Korean Barbecue restaurant, Sakusa curses the athlete over and over again in his mind as soon as the smoke coming from the grills reach him. There were dividers per booths; it reminds Sakusa of a capsule hotel minus the two-layer pods and the door.

A waiter walked by and took note of their orders, a ton of the items on his tablet came from Atsumu’s picks, and as soon as he got all of them he left the two with a frowning Sakusa and a smiling blonde.

“On a serious note, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t look like the type to apologize, Miya.” Sakusa frowns.

“That’s true, I’m a total ass, maybe that’s why karma hits me hard these past few days.”

His tone was foreign to Sakusa, he’s still a stranger to him, met a couple of times, acted like a total dickhead to him, came up to him and offered sex, criticized his purple necktie, but he knows there’s something about _the_ Miya Atsumu infront of him.

Atsumu smiles at the employee who delivered all their ordered meat, he quickly swiped the tongs from the table and started grilling the meat with awkwardness oozing from him. Sakusa on the other hand took his surgical mask off from his face and carefully placed it in a container specifically made for masks.

“Omi-kun, you look so good.” The words came out from Atsumu’s mouth without much thought, his eyes went straight to Sakusa’s lips as he wonder how soft they probably are.

“Shut up and cook that meat thoroughly, I don’t want to get _Taenia solium_ infection from that.”

“Wha—?” Atsumu stares at the man in front of him even more, he finds it sexy, the way Sakusa spoke scientific to him.

It was now Sakusa’s turn to feel embarrassed, he hates it when he starts talking about stuff he learned from his program, worried that people might label him as weird or nerdy but as a matter of fact, he becomes a hundred times sexier when he mutters medical-related topics.

“The smell of this place will stick on our clothes I’m telling you.” Sakusa frowns.

“I betcha also taste good.” The blonde winks placing strips of grilled pork on the frowning boy’s plate.

“I’m leaving.”

“NO! I was just kidding Omi! Pinky promise, I’ll stay wholesome when I’m with ya.” Sakusa saw the man in front of him panic, his words were so quick that it came out like a cry of desperation.

“One more and I’m out.” Atsumu simply answers with a nod and soft smile on his face which grew even bigger when he saw the dark-haired male eating the meat he grilled without any complaints. The role immediately changed when Atsumu devours meat way faster than Sakusa.

The sauce was sticking on the sides of the blonde’s face, “Can you please eat carefully.” He extends a paper towel to this man who eats like someone who just came from a five-set match. Atsumu saw this as an opportunity to flirt with him, he took the napkin from his hand, purposely touching Sakusa’s fingers in the process. “Thanks, Omi-kun.” He smirks, wiping the mess off from the sides of his mouth.

They talked casually, topics jumping from Sakusa Kiyoomi’s college program, Miya Atsumu’s professional volleyball career, the latter’s twin brother, and Sakusa’s favorite brand of soap.

Feeling a bit more adventurous after the reserved man opened up to him, Atsumu lightly nudges his knee on Sakusa’s under the table. With two six-footers in a small cramped booth, touching their legs requires zero effort at all.

When he got zero reactions from Sakusa after a few more attempts, he decided to up his game by a notch, and that results in him caging the man’s thigh between his strong ones.

Sakusa finally lost it, he was distracting himself with the freshly-cooked good quality meat on his plate to divert his attention from Atsumu’s intentional nudges, now that his knees are pressed together with Atsumu caging them, he almost threw his chopsticks at the smirking man.

“Miya Atsumu stop this.” He tries to pry open the blonde’s thighs, to spread them, but this man probably has the strongest thighs in all of Japan, he flexes them and closes them again securing Sakusa’s between.

Instead of a barrage of threats, Atsumu was shocked to see the flushed face of the man he’s teasing. Little did he know about Sakusa’s desire for his thighs, the man might never admit it to him, he might deny it over and over again, but the effect the blonde’s thighs has on him is different.

_Good thing he can’t see them._

“Miya.”

“Oh sorry.” He flashed him an innocent smile, so unknowingly that he can fool anyone and cover-up the things happening under their table. Once finished eating, Atsumu paid for everything, ignoring Sakusa’s protest to split the bill in half who clearly forgot about how this meal was supposed to be a ‘payment’ for waking him up in the middle of the night then falling asleep afterwards.

“I thought I owe ya something?”

Sakusa wears his surgical mask once again because first, who knows how much microbes are floating around them and second, he wanted to hide his embarrassed-face from the teasing Miya Atsumu.

“Omi-kun, since we’re near the sports shops, can ya help me choose a new pair of volleyball shoes?”

“This was supposed to be a lunch-out Miya. I’m going home.”

“Please?” Atsumu ditches the puppy-eye look, he was told by a few people about how he turns more annoying when he’s trying to act cute. Instead, he opted for a slight tug on Sakusa’s sleeve.

“No.”

“Omi-kun.” He tugs his sleeve twice.

“I said no, I’m going home.”

Despite Sakusa’s declaration, it looks like he has no plans of moving from where he is standing.

“Just help me choose and I’ll stop bothering ya I promise.”

“No.”

“Oh? Maybe ya want to continue botherin’ ya, Omi-kun? Hm?” He teased.

With that, Sakusa Kiyoomi continues to walk towards the direction of the sports shops with a happy Miya Atsumu following behind him.

“This really feels like a date, Omi-kun!”

“Shut up, Miya. You owe me something again.”

“Hmm? So dinner later?” Atsumu smiles, brisk walking to catch up with Sakusa, giggling when saw how red his ears are.

“You better pay for my dinner tonight.”

“For ya I will.”

◆

For the nth time tonight, Kuroo cursed himself for having this stupid excuse of a hair. Ever since he was young, he never hated his all-day bed-hair, now he’s in his mid-twenties and all despise was directed towards his locks. He eyes himself on the mirror from head to toe and questions his decisions in choosing his worn outfit.

_Am I going overboard with my turtleneck top?_

_Are my pants too tight?_

_Is this the right pair of shoes?_

He finally gave up, he took his leather jacket from his closet and put it on. “Yes, I’m overdressed for this dinner and what about it.” Kuroo opens the drawer beside his bed and started looking for something that _should_ be there.

“Dumbass you’re single.”

The professor stepped out from his apartment and checked his phone, Kenma sent him a full-body mirror shot of him with his phone covering his face. He laughs to himself when he saw how underdressed Kenma is for occasion, a hoodie and a pair of jeans and then look at him, he looks like someone who came out from a Korean TV series.

Kuroo felt his heart beating so loud and fast that it might just leap out of his chest.

_Finally, huh?_

After weeks of dodging this ‘meet-up’ thing, he finally mustered up all the courage he needed to face this beautiful man. Thank his brain for choosing that long and nerdy username Kodzuken noticed him. It was a happy crush, he’s pretty, he’s sexy, it’s all about the looks at first, but then as they exchange messages and phone calls about their days, sending random snaps to each other, be it a photo of Kuroo’s messy desk in the faculty room, a calico cat he met on the street, his mug filled with black coffee or his just-woke-up face he love sending it to Kenma.

_He wanted to allow Kozume Kenma in to his life._

In exchange, the blonde sends Kuroo his gaming set-up, his breakfast for the day prepared by his housemate, a black cat he met on the street, his cup of warm milk and his mirror selfies.

_He wanted to allow Kuroo Tetsurou in to his life._

It’s as if they found each other’s presence as their ‘holiday’ from the daily grind, it’s as if a reset button is pressed every time they spend time with each other through phone and video calls, they talk about everything and anything under the sun except work.

It’s as if they become who they want to be in each other’s company.

Kuroo felt every step he took getting heavier yet the urge to walk faster remains, a few more minutes left and he’s going to see him. He can finally look at him directly and not just through a device screen, and he can finally feel his warmth. Looking down at his wrist, he checked the time on his watch and saw how really close he is to meeting him, he can now see the meet-up place they agreed to, yet no signs of the beautiful man anywhere yet.

_Good, I got here first._

One pedestrian crossing left and he’s finally there, he stares at the red light on the other side of the road and he swore this is the longest waiting time ever in his whole existence. The moment the red light turned green, signaling them to cross the street, his steps were halted when his phone started ringing, a pedestrian bumped on to his back and he muttered a soft apology as he fish for his phone inside his pocket.

“Hello Kenm—“

**“Tetsu.”**

“K—Kei?”

**“Tetsu please, please I need you now.”**

Tsukishima Kei sounded drunk, his usually composed self was thrown out of the window and by the noise in the background he seems like he’s in a club.

“Kei, I can’t do this right now. I’ll call Yamaguchi.”

**“No, I want you, please. Please Tetsu, this will be the last. I promise. Just come see me now.”**

Tsukishima ended the call but before the line was cut, Kuroo heard different voices in the background.

_Men._

He opened the location sent by Tsukishima on his phone, the club is not that far from him. Kuroo argues with himself, his ex-lover hates clubs, he hates gatherings in general, plus the location he sent was known as an area for host-clubs with ‘extra’ services, the worry in Kuroo’s system runs everywhere, he felt it, an intuition, that something bad is going to happen. Is he going to ditch Kenma because he still has feelings for Tsukishima? No. Is he ditching Kenma to save Tsukishima just because that’s the right thing to do and he still sees him as a friend? Definitely.

And so he dials Kenma Kozume’s number so fast and calls him.

 **“Kuro. Hi, I’m sorry I got caught up in traffic. But! I’m almost there.”** Kuroo felt guilty, this is the first time he heard him with this much enthusiasm in his voice.

“Kenma about that.”

And then there was a pause, the most painful pause both of them has ever felt.

**“Are… are you canceling? Please don’t tell me you’re not showing up.”**

“Kenma, I’m sorry. Something came up. I swear this is really important. It’s an emergency.” Kuroo’s voice was trembling, he was in a hurry because something might happen to Tsukishima, and he’s so frustrated and mad at himself for canceling on Kenma.

But being the most understanding person in Kuroo’s life, the moment Kenma heard the word ‘emergency’, he knew he has to let this chance go.

Someone needs Kuroo more than him at this moment.

 **“Al… alright.”** His voice came out as a whisper, it was soft, it was caring, and it felt like home to Kuroo Tetsurou.

“Kenma. I’m sorry.”

**“It’s okay. Please be careful, Kuro. I still have to see you soon.”**

_END CALL._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took too long I'm sorry for the late update. :( I just got transferred to a new section in our work and I'm still adjusting to my new environment and I'm under pressure as well. Don't worry, I'll work hard on the next chapters! Stay safe!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚘𝚗 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖." 

“Omi-kun choose.” Atsumu orders, on one hand he holds a dark purple shoe and on the other, he shows him a black shoe with golden yellow accents. It’s an obvious choice, Sakusa simply nods his head to the direction of the two-toned pair.

“Ah, Omi-kun, ya finally chose gold instead of purple.” Atsumu made sure to emphasize his last word.

Sakusa kicks Atsumu’s shin when he caught up with what the athlete is trying to say, a part of him still regrets the night he chose to sleep with Ushijima Wakatoshi, but a larger part of him loved every second of it. And a small, a tiny piece of him is starting to feel comfortable in Miya Atsumu’s presence.

“I swear if you mention anything about that again.”

“What am I saying?” Atsumu strokes his lower lip with his finger, his ever-annoying smirk still plastered on his face. Sakusa hates how the athlete considers it an upper-hand every time he teases him about his night with Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Atsumu pays for his new kicks which Sakusa chose, actually they’ve been on the hunt for volleyball shoes ever since that afternoon but since both of them are players, Atsumu in the V-League and Sakusa in his university, both men are meticulous when it comes to choosing their shoes.

But then again, Atsumu’s grin is wiped off from his face every time he thinks of the fact that maybe Sakusa only chose the gold and black color because it matches his MSBY Black Jackals uniform. Atsumu has always been this petty, he purposely made his “date” choose between gold and purple all the time just to feed up his ego because Sakusa chose gold every damn time.

“Omi-kun, do ya have a place in mind? For dinner?”

“I want somewhere peaceful Miya.”

Something came in Atsumu’s mind, he knows he’ll earn another kick on his shin or probably for the first time ever, he’ll hear Sakusa Kiyoomi curse. If he’s going to be honest with his feelings, the blonde would be lying if he said, never did he felt horny today, but, if the only way to earn Sakusa’s interest is by him letting go of all these indecent thoughts, he’ll do it.

_Welp, here goes nothing._

“How ‘bout yer place, Omi-kun?” Atsumu then looks down, he was so scared to hear the man beside him answer the question.

“Alright.”

“W—WHAT?”

Sakusa sighs when people whipped their heads to their direction after Atsumu caught their attention due to his over-the-top response. His steps continue to the path of the exit of the shopping center, leaving Atsumu, shocked, flustered and blushing.

“I’m going to leave you Miya.”

Contrary to Atsumu’s expectations, he was preparing himself to meet this man’s family, Sakusa lives with his folks so most probably he wouldn’t have any chance on pouncing on the black-haired male, but that’s never a part of his plan tonight anyway. After feeling mad at himself for trying to touch a man in a relationship who happens to be his friend and his teammate’s boyfriend, guilt courses through him up until now. Another thing that prevents him from making a move on Sakusa is his shattered heart, a failed result of his one-sided pining for Hinata Shouyo.

_Feelings that were held on for six years are not easy to let go._

All of Atsumu’s nerve faded when he saw Sakusa leading him somewhere else, he scrolls through his phone to find the address he gave him when he insisted to return the cufflinks.

“Omi-kun? A—are ya kidnapping me? This is not yer house?”

“I can abandon you anytime and anywhere Miya.”

“So mean!” Atsumu pouts.

“I have a unit here, it’s close to my university.” Sakusa nods at the lady behind the reception desk when he entered the lobby of the said residential building. Atsumu walks behind him the entire time as he admires the interior of the place, once they got inside the incredibly wide elevator, the blonde observed how wide the gap Sakusa made between them, and then he noticed how the clean-freak used his knuckle to press the button of his floor.

“Why chose a program that literally deals with microbes if yer scared of them so much?”

“So I know how to deal with them.” He answers as a matter of fact. When the doors of the elevator opens, Sakusa walks out again without even looking behind at Atsumu who literally carries two pairs of shoes, a box of fried chicken, a bag of burgers and fries and bottles of beer.

“At least help me Omi-kun!” He shouts when the doors closed with him in the middle, sandwiching him.

The athlete frowns as he looks at Sakusa’s form disappearing into his unit, it was truly heartless according to him. Was it really heartless for not even bothering to turn to him or even spare him a glance? Or was it sad for Atsumu because he did not see the small smile hiding behind Sakusa’s mask?

Atsumu steps inside the large unit, huge for someone who lives alone and constantly comes home to his parent’s house. All his shopping bags were dropped somewhere near the doorway, worried that he might get yelled at for spreading germs sticking on his bags all over his place.

“Nice place, Omi-kun. Rich kids.” The blonde smirks as he was walking over to the kitchen to place all their unhealthy choices.

“Coming from you huh? Pro-athlete?”

The blonde sits on the tall counter stool as he watches the owner of the place move gracefully and carefully around, completely opposite to his usual behavior in their house or even MSBY dorms. He watches him as he walks inside his bedroom and come out with a clean towel in hand.

“Take a shower, Miya.” He demands, shoving the fresh, white towel on the athlete’s chest.

“Oh, so that’s yer plan Omi-kun.” He smirks.

“Huh? Scrub those microbes off of you. I’m not letting you stay inside my place with your contaminated clothes.”

Sakusa felt how embarrassed Atsumu was when he slammed the bathroom door as soon as he got inside. He saw the athlete’s flushed cheeks when he shamelessly shut off all the possibilities of a steamy night which Atsumu is definitely hoping for, but not expecting.

“Miya, your change of clothes are on the chair beside the door.” He eyes the pair of shorts he chose for the blonde, it was intentional. Sakusa will never disclose it to Miya but he finally admitted it to himself that he is _thirsty_ for this man’s thighs.

Sakusa frowns as he fish out from the bags all of Atsumu’s food choices, as someone who’s about to start his med school next year, consuming this is a major sin.

_But there is a bigger sin that Sakusa Kiyoomi is willing to consume tonight._

◆

It wasn’t _supposed_ to be a cold night yet the AC inside the car sends chills all over his small frame despite the thick fabric of his hoodie. A gloomy playlist softly playing from his speakers was not _supposed_ to be the soundtrack of his evening. And being alone in this _supposedly_ exceptional night wasn’t the plan he had in mind.

Yet here he is, in an empty parking lot, cuddling himself as he slowly lets go of all the excitement he was _supposed_ to feel moments ago.

Kozume Kenma is trembling, his eyes, bloodshot, his mind, anxious and his heart, broken.

“It’s an emergency, I should be worried.” Kenma took his phone out, he wanted to contact Kuroo, to ask if he’s alright, but he believes that the man won’t even spare his mobile device a glance, Kenma was pretty sure about how Kuroo is preoccupied by the matter in his hand.

He should understand, he told himself. The blonde hates to admit it but in their current set-up with Kuroo being the busy man that he is, he doubts he could ever admit how he wanted to have him in his life.

His hands grip the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turn white, he was craving, he wanted to see him, he expected and got disappointed. Tonight, he finally admits to himself that he wants Kuroo Tetsurou to play a big role in his life.

_His Kuro._

Kenma’s eyes were fixated on the city lights ahead of him, it took a few rings before he finally heard an incoming call, at first he felt the surge of energy returning to him but when his eyes caught Akaashi Keiji’s name on his phone he felt his heart sink again. He lost all his drive to move heck even to talk, if he fall asleep in the middle of this empty lot he wouldn’t be surprised.

“Kuro.” It came out like a plea, he curls up in a ball in the driver’s seat of his car, he should understand, he told himself.

_Yet something feels off._

And so he collected all his remaining energy to get out of his car, take a walk and breathe.

A certain professor runs to the location sent to him by his former lover, bumping pedestrians while he’s at it. Once in a while he checks for his phone for a text message or a phone call from Kozume Kenma, but at this time, it should be obvious that the streamer won’t be contacting him for a while, at least tonight. He was the one told him that this was an emergency, of course the unknowing man won’t expect something from tonight.

_He lied._

_He was guilty._

The place was quaint, a host-club disguised as a quiet bar, a host-club that provides extra services for men, Kuroo knows about this, he tried it once. The first week of his break-up with Kei was tough on him, he was frustrated about their long-distance relationship, he was stressed-out of his studies and building his career, and he basically just lost his lover which is entirely his fault.

Kuroo inhales the scent of strong cologne and cigarette smoke all over the place when he got inside, eyes instantly shot to his direction, for his sex appeal is undeniably strong. He noticed a petite male with a pretty face approaching him, he raised his right hand to stop him which the stranger took note of and stopped on his tracks.

_The seat for the pretty male in Kuroo Tetsurou’s life is taken._

“Tetsu.” Kuroo felt a cold hand wrap around his wrist, he knows too well who this man is, for all the years they held on to each other, he memorized this person’s touches. Turning to the direction of the voice, Kuroo observes the dark patches that decorate around his ex-boyfriend’s pale skin on his neck and collarbones, he felt guilty again, the blonde was never the type to be this irresponsible.

“Kei, come on.” Tsukishima, obviously drunk, starts to intertwine his fingers with Kuroo’s, which the latter permitted. Struggling is futile at this moment, he needs to pull him out of this place and that’s what he’s doing, he asked for his bills by the bar and paid for it.

“Tetsu, you came.” Tsukishima’s voice was something he definitely missed hearing, his touches were something he surely longed for.

_But that was then._

They continued walking, fingers intertwined, Kuroo’s jacket draped over Tsukishima’s slender frame to cover the marks inflicted by _who-knows-how-many-people_. If he could send his ex-boyfriend home alone, he would. But he can’t, first he worries about him being alone in a cab and second, he got zero ideas about Tsukishima’s current address.

“Hey, just like old times, every time one of us is drunk we go—“

“No, Kei. Stop.” Kuroo abuses his phone screen with his free hand, he tried to pull his hand free from the slightly taller man’s grip but failed.

“Why? Are you going to meet that fake blonde of yours?” he spat.

Kuroo ignores him, in fact, after this, he plans on contacting Kenma again tonight to finally meet him, but he just can’t leave someone this special even if he’s an ex-lover. The pair is calling people’s attention, two six-footers wearing stylish clothing and their faces that just completely seal the whole package, is without a doubt, a head-turner.

The whole time, the older male asks for the address, Tsukishima replies with kisses on the cheeks which irritated Kuroo big time. “Tetsu, just like old times please.”

They found themselves in a nearby parking lot with only a single car in sight, situated in an elevated spot near an empty park. Kuroo leads Tsukishima on a bench he found under a tree, he instructed him to sit but a stubborn drunk wouldn’t listen to anyone, right?

And so he sits first, Tsukishima following him. Kuroo’s palms start to turn sweaty because of the heat that’s radiating from the other man’s body, with the addition of the grip he’s in.

“Do you remember the time you got me hooked in to volleyball?” Tsukishima started.

Kuroo decided not to reply and just let the man talk and talk until he runs out of energy. The view of the city lights below them surely sends Kuroo back to the time in college when they plan for late night study trips in coffee shops, then walking home, fingers intertwined as they cast their gazes over the busy city life.

“Tetsu, we were in high school, you were such a pain in my whole being yet you were the one who taught me how to play effectively.” Tsukishima smiles in his drunken state, his thumb grazing Kuroo’s kunckles.

“Tetsurou, I made it to V-League.” Head too heavy, Tsukishima rests his forehead on the older man’s shoulder. “It’s all because of you.” He fought back the tears he never showed to his former lover, the blonde is known as someone who has an attitude of not giving a damn, or just not showing it. He wanted to play in the professional stage with the number 17 on his jersey because Kuroo’s birthday is on the 17th of November.

Tsukishima Kei is playing for himself _and_ for Kuroo Tetsurou.

“I wanted to see you in the audience grinning from ear-to-ear every time I ruin an ace’s moment.” He laughs, making sure the sound reached Kuroo’s ear to cover-up his shaking voice.

It was a dream they both had back when they were cuddling in Kuroo’s couch in his parent’s house, back when he couldn’t afford an apartment and live alone. Tsukishima opened everything for this man, he entrusted him with his dreams, he was his “life support” in his volleyball dreams and they helped each other in their academics which they both finished with flying colors because their relationship built them to be the best versions of themselves.

At least back then.

But the real best version of a person comes out naturally, other people’s help may act as stepping stones but it’s the person’s choice that finalizes it all, it’s the time you chose to believe in yourself.

Their break-up was entirely Kuroo’s fault, he was the one who got too hooked with his career and eventually fell out of love. Now, with the man he built snuggled beside him, silently crying and begging him to come back, will he submit?

“Kei, I told you—“

Before the professor could even continue his sentence, soft, familiar lips land on his own, they were wet, probably because of the tears, and this is the first time that he saw Tsukishima Kei cry. He wanted to pull away, to stop giving the blonde false hopes, to finish everything once and for all for his ex-lover to finally move on. Kuroo touches the back of Tsukishima’s head to gently pull him away from him.

“K—Kuro?”

Was the voice so loud that it blocked every sound? Time seem to slow down, rather, came to a halt, as if Kuroo Tetsurou’s life flash before his eyes. Instead of ripping himself away from Tsukishima Kei’s kiss, he was the one who stayed, and no it’s not because he enjoyed his former lover’s kiss, it’s because his whole body stayed still and grew cold, his focus solely directed to the voice that broke when it spoke his name.

“Who are you?” Tsukishima was the one who pulled away first, completely aware of the stranger standing a few feet away from them.

“Kuro?”

Kuroo couldn’t look at the source of the voice, he knew he fucked up, this situation was beyond saving. When he lifted his gaze, he saw his jacket falling from Tsukishima’s shoulders, exposing hickeys that were given to him by random strangers.

“Emergency?” There was a crack in the person’s voice, Kuroo heard it well and it shattered his heart. It took him tons of his strength to lift his head, to turn to the man he wanted, to finally meet the person who pressed the ‘reset’ button on his life and threw all his worries away.

And there he was, the most beautiful being in Kuroo Tetsurou’s eyes.

_Kozume Kenma._

“I—I’m sorry.” He was shaking, his golden eyes bloodshot from crying, his lips quivering as he stares at the man he decided to welcome in his life. When their eyes met, Kenma felt his legs lose all the strength it has, it gave up on him and just brought him to the ground. “I’m s—sorry.” Apologies were the only words that came out of his pretty mouth.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” His whole body is shaking, he was on kneeling on the ground, then afterwards, his knees gave out and he was basically sitting on the ground, as if asking for forgiveness about how he interrupted the life of a couple. He felt guilty immediately, the image just showed him a couple who are obviously in love with each other, Kenma swore to himself that he will never get in the way or ruin a relationship.

“Kenma…” Kuroo lifted himself from the park bench and tried to approach the most precious person in his whole world right now, if his heart is not yet broken by now, it shattered even more when he saw Kenma flinch as he try to touch him.

“Get… get away…” His orbs were wide, rage and pain was visible in his eyes.

“Kenma, please, you got it all wrong.” Kuroo’s voice was soft, he was begging, and this was the first time he heard himself this way. Tsukishima turn to see Kuroo, he was kneeling in front of the stranger, extending his arm to reach him.

“ **Get away from me Kuroo Tetsurou**.”

And he did, all it took was a command from the pretty blonde and it stopped Kuroo from moving closer to him. They were so close, finally, they’re not separated by screens anymore. Yet it felt like they drifted even more because of what Kenma saw.

Kenma tries to stand, he tripped a few times but eventually made himself stable in his own legs.

It was Kuroo’s turn to stay glued on the ground, his eyes followed Kenma’s every movement, he saw how disheveled his beautiful, long hair is, his usual sharp, golden eyes are shining because of the tear build-up, his pretty lips, bruised because of all the biting he did and although not visible, his heart, broken.

Kuroo watches him as he disappear inside the lone car parked inside the parking lot.

Tsukishima looks down, this was the first time he saw Kuroo devastated over another person, heck he didn’t even saw him shed a single tear when he first saw him after they broke up.

“You chose him over me? Tetsurou?” Tsukishima dropped the question he was so scared to ask after he saw Kuroo practically begging for the man to stay.

“Yes. I chose him. I chose Kenma. And from now on I will always choose him.”

The ex-lovers watch as the car disappear, he wasn’t driving fast, more like, he doesn’t even have the energy to step on the gas pedal, Kuroo took note of the movement of the car, was he swerving? Fortunately he was driving steadily and that is enough for him, the only thing that he could ask at this very moment is for Kenma to be safe.

After a few minutes, another car pulled over on the road beside them.

“Tsukki! Kuroo-san!”

The familiar voice made Tsukishima turn immediately, causing him to feel dizzy once again, the alcohol circulating all over again in his system.

“Yamaguchi? How did you?” The blonde asked.

“Kuroo-san texted me! I just got off from work that’s why I’m a bit late. What were you doing Tsukki!? I’m sorry Kuroo-san.” He apologizes at the man on the ground who wore an expressionless face but in his eyes, pain was visible.

Tsukishima pulled his childhood friend along with him in his car. “Drive me home.”

“Tsukki wait! Kuroo-san!” The blonde got inside the passenger seat, his cold eyes glued on the pity excuse of a man kneeling on the ground.

“If you chose him over me at least don’t lose him this early. Let’s go Yamaguchi.”

Was it his experience with volleyball that brought back the strength in his body that he shot up and bolted to the direction of the slow-moving car? Was it the challenge Tsukishima Kei said before leaving him?

Or was it the warmth in his chest that formed as soon as he realized the fact that he finally met Kozume Kenma?

_Definitely the last one, huh?_

Kuroo Tetsurou laughs at himself as he was sprinting on the empty road, when was the last time he ran this fast? It was probably when he was in high school, during volleyball practice. He doubts he’ll catch up to Kenma, it’s been a few minutes since he left, but something within tells him that he shouldn’t give up, that he should run, that he should ignore the fatigue that’s kicking in.

“Please, please.” He began muttering, who was he begging to? He doesn’t know.

If only there was a traffic build-up, if only there’s a traffic light, an intersection he can catch up. He thought he can contact Kenma but why would he settle for less effort if he could give him all that he could give.

“Fuck you Yamaguchi you should’ve just let me use your car or something.” Kuroo laughs, he was coughing, he’s been running for quite some time and he’s not that athletic unlike before, plus his consistent smoking is not helping him at the moment.

_Red taillights._

With one last surge of energy, Kuroo picks up his pace and the sight of an intersection gave him hope.

“KENMA!”

Kuroo took note of the number of seconds left before the light turns green, when he finally saw the car in front of the line of other vehicles, he stopped in front of the said car with his hands landing on the hood which he immediately removed because of the heat.

“KENMA!” Kuroo was panting, catching his breath. He saw Kenma’s shocked expression, the car jerked forward which horrified Kuroo completely. The thought of Kenma hating him so much that he’s willing to run him over with his car scared him.

He saw how beautiful he is, how his wide eyes land on him, how his mouth slightly gape because of shock and how tears start to fall from his eyes once again. Kuroo took the liberty to walk over to the driver’s side and leans his forehead on the window. The traffic light turned green and cars behind them honked continuously, it irritated Kenma so much but the image of a disheveled Kuroo Tetsurou begging for forgiveness outside his car window made his heart soft.

He is always soft for _his_ ‘Kuro’ anyway.

“I’m sorry! But could you just drive around this car!” Kuroo shouts at the motorists behind them.

“No mister! Looks like you’re threatening the man inside that car!” One woman steps out of her car and walked over to them.

With that Kenma steps out of his car, intentionally pushing Kuroo with the car door. “It’s okay, I know him. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” The soft-spoken Kozume Kenma bows.

“Wait, I know y—“

Kuroo remembers that Kenma is actually an internet celebrity as a gamer with a big fan base and what he’s doing right now will damage his reputation.

_Ah, fuck it._

The taller male slings his arm around the blonde’s shoulder, making sure he hides his face against his chest. And at this time, the moment both of them felt each other’s body heat was the moment both of their systems calmed down. Their hands stopped shaking, legs became steady, breathing came back to normal, and their hearts? Well, about to burst out of their chests.

“Are you lovers?” Phone cameras were pointed at them, although not a busy street, there are still quite a number of on-lookers gawking at the hugging pair. Kuroo can’t blame them though, he was the one who caused this scene.

Kuroo felt Kenma flinch within his embrace and then relaxed, he smiles. Finally, he’s here, with him, against him. He’s finally holding the man he’s been longing for.

“Kuro…”

There were cheers, people assumed that they’re probably in a lover’s quarrel and Kuroo is trying to apologize to his boyfriend.

“I hate publicity, but I don’t have a choice, I wanted to hold you.”

“Kuro.”

“Hmm?”

“Caught you.” His small hands clutches Kuroo’s shirt while he buries his face against his chest, inhaling his scent, intoxicating himself with the most pleasant smell in his world right now.

“All yours.”

[◆](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDxdkSkkM0Q)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙷𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 

Kuroo Tetsurou lightly shoved Kozume Kenma inside his car’s backseat instead of making an extra trip to lead the blonde to the passenger seat. Got no blames on him, the pair literally stopped the traffic just for their _moment_. Kuroo has been driving Kenma’s car without any destinations in mind with his attention fully focused on the road.

A light pat on his shoulder got him stepping on the brakes too hard, causing him and the man behind him to jerk forward.

“Kuro, you’re burning my gas.” Kenma spoke softly, his hand still resting on Kuroo’s shoulder. With that, the professor pulled over on the side of the road.

“Kuro?”

_No response._

“Kuro? Hey? Answer me.”

_Nothing._

Kenma, being the impatient man that he is when it comes to Kuroo, got out of his car and walked in front of it to transfer to the seat beside Kuroo. With his heavily tinted windows, Kenma failed to catch how the older guy followed his every movement with his hungry gaze. Once the car door opens, Kuroo held his breath, Kenma’s scent was too intoxicating for a whipped man like him.

“Kuro, so, are you with him again? With that tall blonde with a pretty face?” Kenma fidgets his fingers as he prays for the answer that he wants to hear.

“After what happened, you’re still asking me that?” Kuroo’s voice was cold, he was slightly offended by Kenma, does he really he think that he’s the type of person to be in a relationship and still chase for someone?

“Then why was he… Kissing you?” His voice came out as a whisper which Kuroo took note of, he was cautious.

“If I explain everything, will you believe everything that I will say?”

Kenma nods, head still looking down. “Every word Kuro, so please don’t lie to me.”

The professor smiles, he finally turned to his side, to look at the cowering kitten beside him. “You believe in this face?” He smiles at his attempt to make Kenma look at him.

The blonde just nods.

“Kenma.”

With that, the blonde lightly untucks his hair behind his ear to cover half of his face.

“ _Hey kitten, look at me.”_

“No fair Kuro. Stop.” He was blushing, his ears are flushed, his palms sweaty, his heart beating wildly. Countless times, the professor called him by his nickname he saved only for him, the way the word ‘kitten’ roll off his tongue was a sound he got used to hearing over the speakers of his device but tonight, after hearing it straight from his mouth, with only a wall of air between them, it made him feel something, different, something heavy.

_Tension, probably._

“Stop.” He covers his face with both of his hands, Kenma was shaking, he never expected hearing Kuroo call him ‘kitten’ will make him feel a lot of sensations not just in his chest, but also, in his crotch. The blonde tried to keep all the lewd thoughts he have for Kuroo at bay, but he’s been craving for this man for so long and finally Kuroo is beside him, inside a cramped space and calling him the nickname he gave him during their heated sessions negates all of his abstinence attempts.

“Kitten, hey.” Kuroo reached out for him, his large hand wraps securely around Kenma’s delicate wrist, he lightly pulled his hand away to see his face. “No, Kuro stop.” His words are the complete opposite of his actions towards Kuroo, the way the professor pulls his hand has zero force at all with him giving in too easily.

“I said… Stop.” Bright, golden eyes met Kuroo’s, they’re beautiful, shining, feline-looking and focused on him only.

_All for him._

“Look at me.” Kuroo moves both of the smaller man’s hands to gaze at his flushed face with his lips quivering.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Those are words that he tells him in a daily basis over the phone, in their video calls, on text messages, but hearing it from him while having his face a few inches away from his felt entirely different.

It was beyond satisfying.

“We’re not back together. He drunk-called me and sent his location, sure he’s my ex-boyfriend, I know that place, he was in that bar that provides extra services.” Kuroo stops for a breather and locked eyes with Kenma again, he cups his face with his warm hands, squishing his cheeks a bit in the process.

“He’s my ex, but we’re friends before our relationship. I can’t leave him alone with all those predators around him. The moment I cancelled on you, I called Yamaguchi, Kei’s childhood friend, to come with me and pick him up. I won’t pick him up alone, but Yamaguchi got stuck in traffic, rush hour sucks.”

Kuroo sighs, his thumb caressing Kenma’s puffed cheeks, “As for the kiss, he was not in his right mind and I was caught off guard, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to push him away.” He releases a sigh once again. “The hickey you saw on his neck, it wasn’t from me. He got it from that bar.”

“So, Kenma. I’m sorry.” He bows his head, hands still cupping Kenma’s small face.

“After making that scene in that intersection do you expect me to not forgive you?”

No answer.

Kenma stares at the top of Kuroo’s bed-head, “Kuro look up.”

“No, it’s my turn to feel shy.”

He wasn’t this type of person, Kuroo is confident, smug and a bit mean, he makes people feel intimidated in his presence especially his students, but when it comes to this man right here, he caves in. There wasn’t a chance in his life that this side of him was shown to anyone, until now.

Kenma moves a bit forward to reach for the top of his head and planted a soft kiss on it.

“What was that for Kenma oh god.” Kuroo felt good, too good that he can’t help but smile, “I should look cool in front of you.”

“You still look cool to me.” Kenma mutters.

With that they let go of each other, Kuroo rests his hands on the steering wheel and gave it a tight grip. “I’m doing everything that I can to resist you Kenma.”

“Why?”

“I respect you Kenma.”

The adult model smiles a bit, “But us engaging in sexual activities doesn’t mean we don’t respect each other.” Kenma might look so chill and cool about the whole ordeal but in reality, the thirst he has for Kuroo equals, no, his desire for Kuroo is probably even greater than the older male.

“But still.” He sighs, “So, I don’t plan on driving you home yet. Spend the night with me? Hmm?” Kuroo offered.

“At least ask me for dinner first.” Kenma shrugs. “A hotel?”

“Nope dear, I’m taking you home with me, we’ll order take-outs.” He answers, steadily driving into the traffic build-up ahead.

Kenma mentally slapped himself for the staying-in-a-hotel suggestion, he was so used to having one-night-stands and bringing his co-adult models in their favorite hotels to have a good time. In his twenty-three years of existence, a ‘date’ is something he hasn’t experience yet.

“Kuro? Will you cook for me?”

“I won’t.” The professor answered, he’s been living all by himself for years but he never gained the confidence when it comes to his cooking.

“You will.”

“I won’t.”

“You will.”

“Won’t.”

“Will.”

“Alright, kitten.”

◆

Miya Atsumu contemplated whether he should head out of the bathroom or call-out the owner of the place and ask for another set of clothes. The setter studies his reflection as his eyes travel from the top of his head all the way down to his thighs. The shirt was understandable because being a professional athlete explains why the top is tight, he’s a bit buffer than Sakusa after all. But the problem is not in the shirt, but on the bottoms.

“It’s rollin’ up too much.” Atsumu pulls down the hem of the shorts that kept rolling up his thighs due to it being too tight. He held the end of the fabric to keep it in place as he took one last look in the bathroom mirror.

Sakusa Kiyoomi has been sitting patiently on the bar stool, continuously taking sips from the can of beer on the counter in front of him. Tiny sips that turn into large gulps when the bathroom turned quiet, telling him that his visitor is finally done with his shower.

_Any moment now._

Sakusa taps the can with his middle finger as he locks his eyes on the door where Miya Atsumu will come out any minute now.

_Few more seconds._

_Silence._

“What’s taking him too long?”

_Nothing._

Sakusa Kiyoomi, a very impatient man gulps down the remaining alcohol and made huge steps towards the bathroom door. He raises his fist and was about to bang the door for Atsumu to open it, but instead of his hand landing on the hard surface, it made contact with the athlete’s bare shoulder when he opened the door.

“O—Omi-kun?”

He’d be lying if he says he felt nothing, his hand stayed on Atsumu’s shoulder, their eyes lock and the air around them felt heavier, it’s been heavy since they got here but now it felt suffocating as if both of them crave for some kind of release.

“Ah, Omi-kun, I was wondering if ya could give me uhm… something longer?” Atsumu points down at his shorts. Sakusa follows at where he is gesturing at and he immediately regretted the decision. His eyes locked on how the fabric of his short-shorts rolls up on Atsumu’s thighs, it’s too skimpy and tight and it digs on the firm flesh under it. “I can manage with this sleeveless shirt but these bottoms are too short.” Atsumu laughs nervously as he questions himself on why Sakusa’s hand remains on his shoulder.

But then Sakusa yields.

“Wait here.”

And Atsumu did, he stood on the doorway of the bathroom, the AC in Sakusa’s place is blasting at full power and boy did it made every hair in his body shot up. He touches the part where Sakusa’s hand landed, it was hot, despite the cold attitude he gives him, the man’s touches are hot, burning rather.

“Here.”

“Thanks O— Huh?” It was always Miya Atsumu who teases Sakusa Kiyoomi, he decided a set-up where he dominates the latter, that he _tops_ him no matter what. After he saw his afterglow that morning when he got wrecked by none other than Ushijima Wakatoshi, flushed and sore from the man’s hard fucking, he sees him as the receiving end. Atsumu has always been the top in all his friends-with-benefits set-ups, the only time he got dominated by someone was when fans requested a make-out session between Aurum and Larkspur to which he became a whiny bottom who no one was expecting.

In short, he tops.

So why is Sakusa Kiyoomi, the man he’s been attracted for weeks now suddenly emits top vibes?

Or was he a sub hiding behind a dominant mask?

“Here, wear this. I’m taller than you so it’ll probably reach up to your thighs.”

He threw him a large hoodie which Atsumu caught with ease, he felt small with Sakusa’s eyes watching his every move as he puts the pull-over. The athlete smoothens the extremely over-sized hoodie until he reaches the end which did stop at his thighs. Instead of feeling covered, he felt more exposed by his appearance when he saw his reflection in the sliding door of the unit’s balcony. If people see him like this, they’ll probably think that he’s not wearing underneath the pull-over, what hides beneath the thick fabric must be left to the imagination.

“Sit.”

Atsumu obliged, he sits on the bar stool on the opposite side where Sakusa is, he noticed how his black orbs focus on him, his lower-half to be exact. With him sitting, he sensed the end of the hoodie rise up to his crotch and expose more flesh. He wanted to seduce Sakusa, that’s a fact, but the situation took a different turn, now that he felt more like a prey. Atsumu lifts his gaze to see the man he’s been craving for eat all the junk-foods they bought on their way to Sakusa’s place.

“Here.” Sakusa slides a can of beer to Atsumu’s direction which the latter took with shaking hands.

_Is he cold?_

The blush painted on the blonde’s cheeks and ears were a clear answer to Sakusa’s question, the ever confident Miya Atsumu shrinks in fear like a dog hiding his tail between his legs, or he’s probably just shy and horny, but whatever.

“Tasty.” Sakusa mutters quite loud, as he licks the dripping sauce on the side of his mouth with his eyes fixated on Atsumu’s exposed thighs which the athlete tries so hard to cover.

They ate in silence, one probably because of how tired and hungry they are from their shoes hunt and two, the sexual tension between them was so strong that there’s no denying on both sides. Both of them are completely aware of how they wanted to touch each other although Atsumu is obviously cautious to his conclusion that Sakusa also wants him.

“You should wear something like this in your next live.”

“Can I wear this, Omi-kun?” He tugs the man’s clothing.

Sakusa pictures the livestream in his mind, Atsumu whoring himself out for everyone in _his_ clothes. The image of the blonde flexing his thigh with only this hoodie barely covering his lower-half will probably become the best fap material the internet could give him.

“Sure.” He answers.

After eating, Atsumu volunteers to clean up, which he doesn’t do at home or their dorms, the alcohol finally gave him the courage to seduce his host. “Omi-kun, I’ll just place all the left-overs in yer fridge is that okay?” The man he’s talking to hums in response, Atsumu opens the empty fridge, he can just shove everything inside randomly because of all the space it has but the slut in him came out as he felt Sakusa’s eyes boring holes through him.

Atsumu squats on the floor as he slowly shoves all the food container in the fridge, he made sure that the hem of the hoodie he is wearing hitches up and the shorts he has is completely rolled up that it started to look like briefs instead of actual shorts. In short, he made sure that he is tootching his ass while he squats so low with his thighs completely exposed.

Atsumu pretends to organize _two_ food containers inside the empty fridge.

When he looked behind him, what he saw shocked his whole being.

Sakusa is nowhere to be seen.

“WHAT?!”

Atsumu heard the water turning on in the bathroom. “Here I am, whoring myself for ya Omi-kun and ya had the audacity to leave me and take a damn bath?!” He rants, slamming the fridge door shut. Atsumu took his travel toothbrush and toothpaste out from his bag and brushed his teeth longer and harder than usual, he even brought a tiny bottle of mouthwash. After washing his face on the kitchen sink he took his phone out and made his way to the full-body length mirror.

“Wow, my thighs are really impressive.” Atsumu mutters, taking his phone out, he started taking photos of him in Sakusa’s clothes.

“His clothes smell so good.” He was busy taking photos that he didn’t catch the sound of the water stopping. Atsumu raises the hem of the pull-over, taking his inner shirt along with it, exposing his toned torso in his reflection. He took the end of the hoodie in his mouth and bites on it to keep it raised. One hand was holding his mobile phone, and the other, well, pulling his shorts down to reveal his V-line and happy trail.

“I look like a fuck boy oh gosh.”

Remembering how hungry Sakusa’s gaze every time he flashes him more flesh especially on his thighs, Atsumu squats once again, this time, even lower, as if his ass is about to touch the floor, with the plantar surface of his feet keeping him steady. He spreads his legs as wide as he could and made sure to flex his thighs as much as he can. “The only thing missing is a pole.” He laughs to himself. The blonde took photo after photo, focusing the camera more on his lower-half after he noticed a huge tent forming inside his tight shorts.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING MIYA ATSUMU?”

For all the embarrassing moments MSBY’s setter has been in, this was definitely the most humiliating out of everything. The entire situation felt so awkward that he didn’t even bothered to fix himself or even explain, he just stayed there.

Atsumu didn’t have the chance to get up, he was pushed down on the floor when Sakusa placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Omi-kun?” His voice came out soft, a loud thud was heard when his ass made contact with the floor.

“Why are you doing this Miya?” Sakusa drops on his knees beside Atsumu and spreads his legs even more, eliciting a moan from the blonde in the process. The blonde was so shocked at everything that’s happening in front of him, Sakusa’s long fingers knead the flesh of his thighs.

“Why are you doing this to me, Miya? Answer me.” It wasn’t a question, he was demanding, he was ordering him and Atsumu felt something within him.

_He needs this man to dominate him._

Sakusa pulls the athlete up with force and threw him on the couch beside them, Atsumu was so lost that the only thing that’s coming out of his mouth are gasps as the man he desires manhandle him.

“What are ya doi—?!” He gasps, his right hand found its way to Sakusa’s luscious locks. He felt teeth biting and pulling on his inner thigh, it was painful as if Sakusa is trying to rip his skin, but then his groans turn into moans when he felt something wet and hot on the abused skin.

“Omi-kun…” He saw bite marks and purple patches on his inner thighs, the way Sakusa treats him was painful, he felt how needy he was in those bites of him, but every time he finished battering the portion of the skin, he made sure he treats it with licks and kisses and soft nibbles.

Atsumu enjoys the view so much, Sakusa kneeling on the floor, devouring his inner thighs, his hair wet from the shower, his nails digging his flesh and his eyes locked with his. He felt so pent-up, frustrated and horny that his hips start to buck, begging for some kind of friction.

“ **Behave**.” Sakusa pushes his thighs down on the couch stopping him from thrusting.

“But, Omi-kun.”

“You taste so good.”

He scratches Atsumu’s thighs as he tries to steady them causing the athlete to groan and moan in both pain and pleasure, until his ministrations on his thighs disappeared.

“Why’d ya stop?” His voice was breathy, he was panting, gasps audible in-between words, his face flushed as he rubs his ass on the couch under him, a wet spot is starting to form in front of his bulge which Sakusa noticed.

Sakusa stands up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while he’s at it. “You move around so much.”

“But, Omi-kun… “ He reaches for the man’s shirt, he wraps his strong arms around Sakusa’s waist and shoved his face on his crotch.

“I promise I’ll be good. I’ll behave.” Atsumu rubs his nose and lips on Sakusa’s hardening member, he inhales every odor he could smell. The fresh scent of his body wash and the smell of his skin he took them in.

“Please…”

Sakusa looks down at the sinful sight beneath him, he felt his cock twitch when he saw how abused Atsumu’s thighs are. He felt so proud of himself after realizing he was the one who left all those marks and scratches on the athlete’s skin. His hand caught his chin and made him look up.

“What do you want?”

Atsumu releases his hold on Sakusa, he leans on the backrest of the couch and raised the over-sized hoodie on him along with the undershirt all the way up until his hardened nipples are displayed for Sakusa. And although it hurts too much, the blonde spreads his legs even more, his shorts rolling up until it exposes his underwear.

“ _Eat me Kiyoomi_.”

The sight was too much for him to handle, Atsumu’s face is flushed probably because of the alcohol, lust and humiliation, he watches as his exposed chests rise up every time he inhales and how his nipples erect even more.

“Massage your breasts for me.”

“Wha—What?”

“Did I stutter? Huh? Miya?”

Atsumu shook his head, he brought his hands up to his chest. He felt even more exposed when his hands try to cover his bulging chest which were honed by years of working out. And so he did it, he starts kneading and massaging, he was too embarrassed of what’s happening that he lost all the strength to stare at Sakusa.

“Squeeze them.”

Atsumu obliged, he squeezes his tits with his calloused hands, “Ugh… fuck… Omi-kun…” he felt good, he’s too sensitive, his nipples felt too hard that every time he brushes them even with just a light touch, it brings him close to his release.

“Pinch and pull those perky, pink nipples.”

“But… they’re too sensitive.”

Sakusa pulls one of Atsumu’s hands away from his chest and replaced it with his, he uses his fingers to pinch the nubs so hard it felt like he’s going to rip it off from Atsumu’s chest.

“Fuck! Omi… what stop… It… hurts… Ugh…” He was a moaning mess, drool starts to form on the side of his mouth which Sakusa found disgusting yet arousing. He looks down at the blonde’s crotch and saw strands of stray hair poking out of his underwear.

Sakusa reaches for his phone on the coffee table behind him, “You like taking photos right? Miya?”

He nods, mind blown-out by lust, his hands still massaging his bulging tits with his hips thrusting.

Sakusa took photos of him, he even took videos, he made sure to exclude Atsumu’s face in the shots, not because he’s only after his body but because he’s worried that someone might see this sex-crazed image of one of the best setters of V-League.

“Kiyoomi, it hurts.” The blonde starts to push down the tight fabric covering his private part.

**“Yeah show me how much of a slut you are Miya Atsumu.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu you slut. Also, Jujutsu Kaisen. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “𝙾𝚑 𝚜𝚘 𝚠𝚎’𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚘𝚠?” 

Normally, seeing a drooling adult male would gross out Sakusa Kiyoomi, usually, having a sweaty man inside his home would make his skin crawl with disgust. But the scene playing in front of him, on his very own couch is sickeningly lustful. Watching Miya Atsumu’s live streams and porn videos made him think that he is indeed a top, a dominant, the type who will address you with degrading nicknames, the type to spit on you and treat you like trash as he rams his cock deep inside your core.

Which is why Sakusa is beyond amazed by the bleached-blonde _slut_ in front of him.

Every time Atsumu’s hardened nipples find its way between his calloused fingers, Sakusa felt him titillating him without even his touches. He was silent, immobile, with hungry eyes that look down on the pro-volleyball player as if telling him to know his place.

Sakusa starts breathing through his mouth, with all the tension building up and mixing through the air, he felt how suffocating everything is. He observed how Atsumu’s eyes glimmer every time the blonde catches him breathing heavily.

“Omi-kun? Are ya not gonna touch me?” He managed to ask. Atsumu lost all the strength in his system as he felt Sakusa’s longing gaze on his body.

_He wants to._

“Shut up, Miya.”

Sakusa craves for the feel of Atsumu’s skin on his fingertips, he desires for the athlete’s burning touch against his usually cold body.

And so he gave in, the dark-haired male reaches for Atsumu’s chin limiting their touches to minimal body contact, he places a finger under his visitor’s chin and made him look up. But the latter has different plans, he held Sakusa’s wrist and took his middle finger inside his mouth, he started to suck, he made sure to press the pad of his digit hard on his tongue, Atsumu’s eyes never left Sakusa’s orbs, he kept his gaze in place, he saw how repulsive he was with what he’s doing as he took note of the all the times he attempted to pull his finger out.

“This is disgusting.”

“Ya like it Omi-kun.” Atsumu smiles, his tongue was sinful, pulling out Sakusa’s long fingers out, he proceeds to licking, and alternatively went back to sucking. He sits on the couch with his legs wide open, his balls almost poking out of his short-shorts and underwear.

“Miya.”

“Hmm?” He answers.

“Put on a show for me.” Sakusa finally pulls his hand away from Atsumu’s grip, he took it to his advantage to free himself from the man when he was stunned by his demand.

“But…”

“What? You want me to pay you?”

“No—“

“Then do it.” He pulls Atsumu up and made him stand, switching their positions, he felt how warm the couch is, Sakusa smirks before opening his dirty, little mouth. “Your ass is wet and hot from sucking my finger? What are you? A _fucking_ bitch in heat?”

It was the last call for Miya Atsumu’s sanity, he always wanted to hear Sakusa curse, his voice is cold, sultry if he tries, and the slut in Atsumu is here for it. He made his way on the opposite side of the living room and felt his alter identity kicking in.

“I’m only doing this for ya Omi-kun.”

“ **You better.”**

Instead of Aurum, he was back as Atsumu, did it made his heart skip a few beats when Sakusa kind of claimed him? Probably.

“What?”

“Wait up.” The blonde’s cheeks are heating up, and he felt extra embarrassed when he saw the smirk on Sakusa’s face.

“Don’t get shy on me now.”

“No Omi-kun this is different.” Atsumu covers his red-hot face with his hands, completely ignoring the fact that he is too exposed with his dick almost poking out of his underwear. The supposedly steamy session he reserved for Sakusa turned him into a blushing mess with his heart ready to leap out of his chest.

“Come here.”

“No.”

“ **Miya Atsumu.** ”

And then he came running to him, using the last of his strength to rush to the man he is greatly attracted to. Sakusa snakes his hand around Atsumu’s waist and pulls him in, making the latter straddle him. His hands lift the hem of the hoodie and the undershirt slightly then gently stroked the skin on his back which made the blonde flinch.

“I asked for a private show.”

Sakusa flexes his thigh under Atsumu’s ass, although his thighs are not as impressive as the athlete’s, he doesn’t fall short in that department at all. Another flex and it made the man above him grind against him for friction.

“Oh?”

Atsumu took both of Sakusa’s hands and placed it on his waist as he continues to grind against his thigh, he went harder with every movement, his cock is currently leaking with pre-cum but no way in hell that he gave a damn to that. Just a few moments ago, he finally admitted to himself that he is willing to spread his ass for this man right here.

“Hngh!” His moans became louder and sounded even more sinful, Sakusa’s hands grip his waist so hard that he is damn sure that he’ll leave this house with bruises.

“K—Kiyoomi please.”

The sight of the famous Miya Atsumu desperately rubbing his asshole against his flexed thigh is surely better than any porn he came across with. Sakusa completely lifted and took off Atsumu’s top, leaving him with his shorts and underwear for he too was hungry for _his_ slut.

“Kiyoomi suck them please.”

“Suck what?”

“My… that…”

“I wouldn’t know unless you tell me Miya.”

“No… I can’t.” He hides his face with his bangs and avoided Sakusa’s stare as he turns his face to his side.

“Then I won’t do anything.”

Atsumu whips his head so fast to turn to Sakusa, he is completely aware of his zero skills in trying to act cute but he still gave it a try when he faced him pouting. “Yer so mean.”

“Am I?” He teases the man above him even more by tracing his toned-abs all the way up to his pectorals, purposely avoiding his nipples which were practically begging to be touched.

“Touch me there.”

“Where?”

“Kiyoomi~” Sakusa smiles slightly as he hears him whine his name, a reward it is then.

“Touch my boobs, please?”

Sakusa looks down and made sure to hide his face for he cannot afford to let Miya Atsumu see even the slight curve of his lips, the man will never let it die and tease him about it every time the sight reoccurs in his mind. His cold lips enclose the hardened nub on the athlete’s chest. Another thing Sakusa finds sexy about Atsumu is his voice, be it the tell-tale sound of his Kansai-ben, or the natural sultry ring of his voice, it is enough to turn him on.

“Omi-kun, please suck.” He felt the moaning man’s hand behind his head lightly tugging his soft, curly hair. Sakusa stars to flick Atsumu’s nipples, his tongue felt cold and wet against the latter’s erogenous zone. He releases the blonde’s nub from his lips, suckling and darted his tongue out to give him a visual of what type of abuse he is doing to Atsumu’s nipple.

“Want me to bite them?”

The blonde answers with a breathy moan which Sakusa took as a ‘yes’ but he has other plans, he wants to tease the hell out of this man and start to hear him beg to suck and milk his tiddies. His tongue dances around the skin surrounding his targeted area leaving wet trails. Atsumu finds the image of his crush soaking him with his saliva, erotic.

“Yer filthy Omi-kun, I wasn’t expecting this.” For someone who freaks out by touching even the slightest dirt or the presence of harmless microorganisms, seeing him devour his sweaty skin was definitely unforeseen.

Atsumu leans his chest over to Sakusa, he was literally pushing himself to him accompanied by the continuous grinding of his ass on the black-haired male’s thigh. His gasping moans were replaced by pained yet lustful groans when one of his nipples was bitten forcefully, as if the man under him is tearing the small piece of him apart from his body.

_And he loves it._

“Fuck!” His whole body shook because of the pain, for a moment he was scared to look at the spot, scared to see blood escaping to whatever concussion that bite made. All of his worries faded when soft lips land feather-light kisses on the abused skin.

“Omi-kun?”

“Hmm?” The vibrations surely contributed to the pleasure he’s been experiencing from Sakusa’s surprisingly skilled mouth.

“Will ya fuck me?” He stares him down through hooded eyes, words he never spoke ever since he found out about his sexual orientation comes out naturally and desperate from his usually degrading mouth.

Sakusa heard it loud and clear, despite the intentional loud slurping sounds as he feasts on Atsumu’s nipples. He didn’t answer, instead, he pulled the blonde’s shorts to the side to let one of his balls and his dick escape from its constraints.

_Atsumu is thick._

Sakusa’s dick was definitely longer but the girth of the athlete’s cock will unquestionably stretch someone out, good thing this man is asking him to fuck him and not to be fucked by him.

_But after taking Ushijima Wakatoshi’s dick inside his virgin ass, sheathing Atsumu’s will be easier._

Sakusa cups Atsumu’s scrotum with his hand and weighs it as he continuously gropes it, enjoying how the blonde flinches. “I know what yer thinkin—! Ugh… Ahh… Ushijima’s cock is bigger.”

“Don’t mention another man’s name while I have your balls in my hand.”

Atsumu nods and hides his face against the crook of Sakusa’s neck to hide his flushed face. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but this ordeal is obviously just them releasing steam.

_And nothing else._

_Nothing else?_

“You don’t shave, why?” He asks as his hand touches the hair in his private area.

“This is embarrassing Omi-kun.” Atsumu’s strong arms wrap around the other man’s pale neck as he buries his face deeper on the space between Sakusa’s neck and shoulder.

“What?”

“WHY ARE YA ASKING ABOUT MY PUBIC HAIR?!”

“Huh? What about it?” He pulls the hair for he wanted to hear this man whine and shriek in pain.

“St—op… Ahh.. Omi-kun!”

Sakusa pulls his sweats and underwear down, surprising Atsumu with the bold move. He felt saliva trickling down from the side of his mouth when he saw how pretty Sakusa’s dick is. With their cocks touching, the urge to see Sakusa’s pleasured face suddenly came to him, Atsumu pulls away.

_Shit._

Sakusa Kiyoomi’s flushed face and slightly gaped mouth was the most seductive image Atsumu has ever seen, with a few strands of his curly hair sticking on his forehead because of sweat.

“Miya.” He drags the last syllable of his name as he felt both of their heavy and hot erections touching. Sakusa focuses his gaze on the sinful image between them for he cannot afford to see Atsumu’s sex-crazed face.

The athlete’s calloused hand took both of their cocks in one hand and started stroking, even without the help of a lube, his hand moves up and down easily because of how slippery their dicks became because of their thick pre-cum.

“Ugh! Fuck Kiyoomi.” Atsumu rubs the underside of his dick on Sakusa which caused him to shudder in pleasure. He was so focused on masturbating both himself and the man he’s so smitten with that he didn’t feel Sakusa’s hand reaching behind him and sneaking his fingers inside his boxers.

“You feel so good Miya.” With that, he used the pad of his finger to rub Atsumu’s perky hole lightly which the blonde ignored, probably because of how focused he is in stroking both of their dicks. Sakusa felt how relaxed he is and so is his hole that it sucked his finger inside.

Atsumu halts his hand as he felt a foreign object entering his back door.

“K—Kiyoomi!”

“Hush babe, don’t move too much.”

“It hurts…” He spoke softly.

Sakusa fully inserts his middle finger inside Atsumu’s hole in one go turning the man straddling him into a moaning mess. He felt how warm and soft his inside is, he was knuckle-deep when he tried to move his finger around and touched something smooth, making Atsumu almost jump from his lap.

“Seems like you have a healthy prostate huh Miya?” He spoke and earned a smack from an embarrassed Atsumu who is not used to having things up in his ass. Having this reaction from the athlete was beyond Sakusa’s expectations for he was usually the confident and cocky one in the bunch and also, the type to make men flush in awkwardness from his lewd remarks.

_All said in that sexy accent of his._

“What are ya saying?!”

“Just putting my studies to good use, although, that was the first time for me to touch a prostate.” He shrugs.

“Don’t casually say it!” He retorts, whining every time Sakusa’s bony fingers move inside of him, until he processed his statement. “Omi-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“Questio—! Stop touching the damn thing!” When he finally did stop moving his fingers, Atsumu quickly contemplated whether he should ask the question he has in mind.

_Fuck it._

“So, are ya plannin’ to shove your fingers inside other men?”

“Wait up.” Sakusa cocks his eyebrow as he studies and slowly understood the blonde’s concern accompanied by his flushed face and ears and his lip-biting.

“Let go, you’ll hurt yourself.” He uses his free hand to pull Atsumu’s lower lip from his teeth. “Are you jealous Miya?”

“Wha—?! What are ya saying! I’m not—!”

Atsumu was about to bombard the handsome man under him with probably incoherent words and denials to Sakusa’s question when the man he was straddling literally lifted him with ease, threw him on the couch and crawled on top of him. Atsumu was in shock as he averts his eyes from Sakusa’s intense gaze towards the dominant man’s crotch and felt drool escape from his mouth once again when he saw both of their cocks rock hard, with veins so prominent as if they’re ready to pop any second now, and of course how could he forget the thick pre-cum leaking from their tips.

_The thickness and the amount of Sakusa’s fluid was noticeable due to the fact that this man masturbates once in a blue moon._

“Squeeze your thighs.”

“Yer not going to fuck me?”

Sakusa gropes Atsumu’s thighs before raising both of his legs, hugging them tight and resting it on his shoulder.

“I said squeeze them tight.”

Atsumu followed him, he was blown-out by lust, embarrassed and his heart skipping. His eyes lands on his forgotten dick and the tight gap on his thighs waiting for something to move between them. He felt something smooth and slippery entering the gap, Atsumu breathes through his mouth when he saw the tip of Sakusa’s cock. He heard soft moans escape from the man’s pretty lips and that lit a fire inside his already burning hot system.

“Ugh… Miya.” He doesn’t moan that much, Atsumu took note of, but his ragged breaths are obvious indications of how needy he is.

He squeezes Sakusa’s dick with his thighs as tight as he could, Sakusa drags the underside of his dick as it meets Atsumu’s veiny manhood.

“Ya like my thighs so much Omi-kun?”

“Hmm.”

“Answer me, Kiyoomi.” Atsumu being the whore that he is for Sakusa started massaging his chest for he knows how much the man thigh-fucking him loves his man-boobs.

“Yes. Miya fuck.” His thrusts became quicker and harder, skin-slapping sounds overpowered Atsumu’s slutty moans. He squeezed both of his breasts, making sure he’s not covering his erected nipples.

“Pinch your nipples come on.”

He did everything this man asked him to do, he is more than willing to satisfy him, who knows when he will get this chance again. Atsumu felt sexy as he discovered something new, that he is into seducing men with him caressing his huge chest, and by men he only mean one, and that is Sakusa Kiyoomi.

“Kiyoomi… More, fuck me.”

“Squeeze them tighter.” He spoke, slapping Atsumu’s thighs hard, leaving a red mark on the spot he hit. “You fucking slut, you like it when I hurt you?”

Atsumu nods, smiling as the pain lingers on his thigh.

“Use your damn mouth or do you want me to shove my dick there instead?”

“I love it Kiyoomi-kun~.”

_Ahegao._

Sakusa wanted to capture Atsumu’s face but he was too preoccupied with his thrusts, he knows that both of them are nearing their climax. Atsumu’s dick twitches after a few more drags from Sakusa’s cock before ropes of cum shoot out from its hole. The blonde’s whole body was shaking, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head because of the intense pleasure, if this is not the most erotic thing Sakusa has ever seen, then, what the hell was it?

Hearing Atsumu chant his name over and over made his thrusts erratic, he completely lost his steady rhythm, and just went full-on hard on thrusting, as if he’s actually fucking him. None of them expected Atsumu to come untouched yet here he is lying on Sakusa’s couch with his torso covered in cum.

“ **Fuck Miya**.”

And then he came, his semen mixing with the still-shaking man, recovering quickly, Sakusa stood and reached for his phone to take a photo of Atsumu. He covers the blonde’s eyes along with half of his face as he took a shot of MSBY’s setter.

It took them five minutes for Atsumu to finally recuperate, his body stopped shaking but he was weakened by his intense orgasm.

“Why didya took a photo? Are ya planning to post that online?”

“Nope. It’s for personal use. Get up.”

“Ya just came on me and yer cold already.”

_Silence._

“Get up. Bath.”

“Oh so we’re bathing together now?” Atsumu smiles.

“Shut up.”

◆

Kenma inhales the scent of Kuroo’s apartment as soon as he steps inside the place, he took note of the smell of cigarette and fabric conditioner lingering in the air. As much as he hate the smell of cigarettes, he wanted to inhale the natural smell of Kuroo’s place, all for imagination purposes.

Kuroo opens his fridge, took out eggs and his left-over rice this morning and other ingredients he needs in making the best omurice Kozume Kenma will ever have.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t planning on inviting you here, _yet._ ”

“Kuro.”

“Yep?” Kuroo was startled when he felt delicate arms wrapping around his waist as he beats the eggs in a mixing bowl. “Kitten?”

“It’s really you. I’m in your place.” This was definitely out of character for Kenma, but seeing Kuroo, being able to hold him felt so incredible not just for him, but also for Kuroo.

“Look, it’s the red plate you showed me when we were having a video call.” He mumbles, Kenma’s cheek comfortably rests on Kuroo’s broad back as he speaks.

Kuroo smiles as he felt Kenma walking every time he does, as he moves around the kitchen, the blonde clings on to him. “Kitten, I never expected you to be this clingy.”

“Someone might take you away.”

The professor laughs, “It’s just the two of us here.”

“So?”

“Be a good boy and wait for your dinner in the kitchen table.”

_Silence._

“Kenma?”

_No answer._

“Kitten?”

“No.”

Kuroo drops a chunk of butter on a pan and switched the heat in low setting, he then turns to Kenma and cups his cheeks which were noticeably puffy and naturally flushed. “Stop being so adorable.” The blonde averts his eyes to the side and frowns, he hates it when Kuroo calls him cute or adorable, sexy is the image that he wants to establish especially on this man.

“Go rest on the couch. I’ll call you once dinner is ready.” His large hand pats his head and strokes his long hair, loosening the hair tie that holds his soft locks.

Kenma walks over the living room and remembers all of their video calls, be it the wholesome ones or the lust-filled sessions they had over the phone, he remembers them all. The couch where Kuroo usually sits while they masturbate together, the book shelves he frequently sees in his background because there are tons of them in his apartment and also, the balcony where he smokes.

Instead of making himself comfortable on the couch, the blonde makes his way around the entire place, he pokes his head inside Kuroo’s room, his eyes lingering on the laptop in the middle of his work table.

He remembers the first time _docosahexaenoic_acid_ commented on his live, he thinks of Kuroo sitting on the office chair, watching him. Kenma opens the laptop and slowly traces the keyboard with his fingers, he is sentimental, he imagines as Kuroo types on this keyboard the first comment he posted on his live when the blonde noticed his weird username.

“It really feels like a long time ago.” He mutters.

The device screen lights up when opens it completely.

“What?”

Kenma’s eyes widen when he saw the screen of Kuroo’s laptop, it was locked obviously, but the lock screen wallpaper was something the blonde wasn’t expecting.

The photo was a screen shot of him, it was one of their first private video calls, the wholesome ones, where they were talking about their hobbies and everything about them. Kuroo was the one asking and he answered him with one-liners, for a moment he was worried that the professor will get tired of him because of his dull responses yet he kept the conversation running and eventually, Kenma opened up telling him more about himself.

In the photo, Kenma was staring at his screen and not in the camera, he was slightly smiling, his eyes bright despite the 24-hour game stream he did and him blushing. “Kuro, you.” The blonde covers his face with his hands, he felt heat radiating from all over his body.

“Kenma, dinner. Oh? Oops, whipped Kuroo exposed.” He laughs to hide his embarrassment.

“Come here.” Kenma pulls him inside his room and hugs him so tight, Kuroo cages his smaller frame with his strong arms his hold tightening when he felt the blonde shaking.

“What is it? Hmm? Kitten? His hands comb the man’s hair, this time, he completely removed his hair tie and let his beautiful two-toned hair down.

“You like me that much?” Kenma asked.

Kuroo laughs, he felt what a kid will feel if ever someone finds out about his secret crush, it’s not just Kenma, it’s not just him who has flushed ears, it’s not just him who is shaking from the delight both of them feel, Kenma’s heart is about to thump its way out of his chest, but it’s not just him.

_Everything is mutual._

_They longed for this._

“I like you more than anyone else, kitten. You are my fucking favorite out of everyone else. And no I’m not talking about the models in Peaches & Cream, I’m talking about you as a person.”

“Tell me more, how much you like me.” Kenma pulls Kuroo to the bed and they stayed there, entangled and unbothered.

“Your hair, it’s so beautiful, you pudding-head. Your eyes, gosh they’re so golden and sharp and I love it every time you look into the camera when we’re video calling, it felt like you were only looking at me, focused on me.”

“More, Kuro.”

“I love it when your eyes widen before you start blushing and shutting me off because you’re embarrassed. I called you kitten because of your eyes.”

Kuroo breathes as he traces Kenma’s ear lobes with his finger. “Your cheeks? God, you told me you don’t eat that much but your cheeks are so puffy I want to bite them, also when you’re pouting they even get puffier and I think that’s so damn adorable Kenma.”

“Don’t even get me started on your lips. I want to touch them so bad, with my fingers, with my own lips. I want your lips, your mouth to say something.” Kuroo breathes.

“Kuro.”

“Hmm?”

“Can I say that something now?”

“Yes please.”

“ **I like you too.”**


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “𝙼𝚎, 𝙸 𝚊𝚖 𝚎𝚡𝚌𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚟𝚎. 𝙵𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞.” 

“Akaashi, do you really have to go?” The cold wee-hours breeze holds no fight against the warmth of Bokuto Koutarou. Both of his large, calloused hands encage his boyfriend’s delicate wrists, basically begging him not to go. Akaashi Keiji was beyond surprised when he saw the athlete standing outside their house at one in the morning, he was barely keeping himself awake with a cup of strong coffee he’s so used to consuming, but when he heard someone knocking on their front door and announced himself as his boyfriend, his caffeine-infused drink was put to shame.

“Bokuto-san, why are you here? Isn’t it beyond your curfew hours?” He asked him, hand automatically working its way up to caress his boyfriend’s puffy cheeks.

The writer can’t help but smile when he felt the taller man leaning into his touch.

“I won’t see you for three days.” Bokuto is aware of how clingy and how annoying he might be to Akaashi at the moment, for heaven’s sake, they’re both working adults with responsibilities yet look at him, pouting at his boyfriend because he wouldn’t see him for three days.

For some it might appear irritating and immature, but for Akaashi, seeing the volleyball player turn in to a big baby is something he looks forward to in this relationship a lot.

_ A lot. _

He wanted to invite Bokuto inside their house, bring him to his room, tackle him and just do all sorts of things he wants to do with him. But the shuttle will pick him up at three in the morning, less than two hours is obviously not enough for all the things he had in mind. 

“Take me with you, Akaashi please?”

The writer groans with both of his hand cradling Bokuto’s cheeks, he pulls him in and sealed his pouty lips with his. Akaashi poked his tongue out of his soft lips and started tracing Bokuto’s lower lip, an action that ignited something within Bokuto that he has been avoiding ever since they started dry-humping each other that one night.

“You should be the one…” He was gasping, loudly breathing between words, and so Akaashi continued. “You should be the one taking me.”

Bokuto knows, he’s completely aware of Akaashi’s desire, for every time their lips connect, he will feel him rub his heated body against him, he will start with his chest, Bokuto’s chest should not be taken lightly and Akaashi knows this, instead of rubbing his growing erection on his boyfriend, he tends to press his chest on the athlete’s bulging front.

“Aka—ashi! We’re outside!” He was pushing the other’s smaller frame away from him.

“I don’t care, no one walks around at this hour, or do you have obsessive fans following you?” He was panting, sharp eyes focused on Bokuto as if threatening him.

“What? No. I don’t care.” Bokuto frowns when he saw the sleeve of Akaashi’s loose shirt coming down, revealing his smooth collarbone and shoulder. “Someone might see you like this.”

“Like what?”

“This!”

“Huh? What do you mean Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Do you really want me to say it?!” He then received a nod from his irresistible lover and that easily pulled the answer from him. “I’m selfish, Akaashi.”

“What do you mean Bokuto-san?” 

“Look at you.” He answered immediately, zero seconds gap after his boyfriend spoke. His golden eyes travel from Akaashi’s flushed face, lingers on his plump lips which the smaller man felt intensely, he then proceeds to stare him down to his exposed neck and collar bone, the slightly peeking skin of his chest, the tent on his pink boxers, and lastly, his firm thighs.

“You look so tempting, I can eat you up just by looking at you.” He hissed, walking closer to him. 

_ “And so can others.”  _ Bokuto followed.

Akaashi felt hot, his boyfriend desires him as much as he does and he’s being too selfish about it, he wants him to be exclusively for him, well, he is. Bokuto does not want anyone to lay their paws on Akaashi, heck he might even go feral when he saw someone staring at him, Bokuto won’t even give others a chance to see his lover’s body.

_ Grey. _

__

He noticed the man in front of him flinching, from flushing so hard all because of his possessiveness, to him draining all the blood in his face and turning too damn pale. 

“Akaashi? Akaashi? I’m sorry. I mean it’s okay if you’re confident in showing your skin, if you want to wear something that’s a bit revealing like right now.” He points at his chest. “It’s okay! But... right now, you’re too vulnerable.” Bokuto drapes his jacket over Akaashi’s shoulder.

“Bokuto-san… I…” The writer felt his eyes heating up and his boyfriend is quick to notice it, his strong, muscular arms are in full-view, caging his smaller frame protectively. “Did I scare you? You do you, just don’t show this flushed, sexy face in front of others okay?” 

“What if I do show them?” He mumbles against his boyfriend’s chest.

“Hmm, it’s your choice, you’re just showing them. Your heart is mine, right?” He smiles brightly.

__

_ Dear God, what have I done in my past life for you to send me an actual angel? _

__

And so they went inside, Bokuto was still hugging Akaashi when he pulled him on top, with Akaashi’s back facing him as he sat on the couch in the middle of the living room. They stayed like this for fifteen minutes, Bokuto hugging him from behind with his chin resting on the smaller man’s shoulder and Akaashi sitting comfortably between the athlete’s legs with his hand lightly stroking his two-toned hair.

“Bokuto-san?”

“Akaashi?”

“Bokuto-san.”

“Akaashi.”

“Boku—“

Bokuto cut him off by placing soft, wet kisses on his neck, causing Akaashi to slap his mouth shut with his hand to stop himself from moaning and wake Oikawa upstairs.

“What is it Akaashi?”

“You say my name differently, there’s something about it.” Akaashi giggles. “By the way, can I borrow your jacket? I want to bring it in my Sendai trip.”

The jacket Akaashi was referring to was the one draped over him, the athlete’s MSBY jacket, complete with his surname and jersey number and of course, his scent. 

“Oh my gosh.” Bokuto hugged his boyfriend tighter, hiding his face as he enjoyed the feeling of his heart racing with joy. 

“Is this design exclusive for the players or do you have merch for this?” Akaashi asked.

“It’s… exclusive.”

“Like me?”

“Huh?” Bokuto lifts his head from his lover’s shoulder, cocking an arch brow.

“Me, I am exclusive. For you.”

The athlete was silent, for a moment, the man in front of their position wanted to turn and face him but he was stopped by a tight hug on his waist. “Akaashi, please wear my jacket every time you watch V-League games.”

“And why is that?” His smooth, delicate fingers started drawing small circles on Bokuto’s arm when he felt him breathing heavily behind him.

“So they know you belong to me.”

“They’ll just think of me as your fan.” He answered.

“At least they know you like me!”

It was immature, might be a bit toxic in other relationships, but in their own small world, this was beyond adorable and Akaashi is here for it. “Plus, you’re too pretty. They might hit on you!”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I do. I just want them to know that you’re mine.” He mumbles on his shoulder.

He was always like this, and Akaashi loved it. In his porn videos with his co-adult models, it’s a major turn on for him every time they spoke words implying that they’re claiming him although all of them were for the film with zero sincerity. Those people that got the chance to top Akaashi knows about this, especially Miya Atsumu. That fucker is a dirty talker down to his core and through all the times they’ve been together in their videos, the blonde knows about all the things that puts him in the mood, heck he might even know Akaashi’s turn-ons more than Akaashi knows it himself.

Bokuto pulled out a small bottle of shampoo and shoved it inside Akaashi’s duffel bag.

“I already have one.” Akaashi pulled himself out from the man’s embrace, faced him and places his legs on either side of him, straddling him.

“It’s what I use.” He grins.

“You’re going to make me miss you even more every time I smell you on me.” 

“Please?” 

“Alright Bokuto-san.”

“One more favor, Akaashi.” He smiles, he waited for his boyfriend to ask what it was but it seems like he was waiting for him to ask him his sweet, little favor, and so he continues. “I’ll walk you to the station.”

“Alright, _love_.”

“Huh? What did you just called me?”

No answer.

“Akaashi!”

◆

Was Kozume Kenma expecting a cuddle session tonight? Nope. All he had in mind is some good and raw fucking from the man he’s been longing for. Yet look at them right now, entangled limbs, warmth spreading around their bodies at past midnight despite the usual chilling sensation at this hour.

It was unexpected, and it felt good.

Gone are the days that Kenma stare at his screenshots of Kuroo’s face every time they video chat, with only a few inches away from him, the professor’s sleeping face was something he couldn’t stop staring at, his eyelashes are pretty long, a good compensation for his thin eyebrows, and the blonde can’t help but drool over Kuroo’s chapped lips, the result of his never-ending lip-biting habit and probably his cigarette intake. 

After their mutual confession on how much they like each other, the two ate their dinner, exchanged stories about their daily lives as if they know nothing about their private happenings. _Please_ , Kenma is more aware than what is going on in Kuroo’s life than his own family, the man opened himself up for him.

What woke him up from their sleep was the feeling of something poking his thigh, he sure knows what it was but it made him wonder why. Was he dreaming? If he is, what kind of dreams is he having?

They were wholsome, they’ve kept their sexual frustrations at bay for the whole time they were together. The blonde pulls off the shared blanket away from the top of their bodies, with Kuroo’s bare torso exposed for him to feast on. With his hectic schedule, it sure puzzles Kenma on how he maintains his figure. His sharp eyes travel from his sleeping face then all the way down his body.

He remembered how Kuroo insisted him to wear the top of his pajamas while he wears the pants. 

“You perv.” Kenma swings his leg over Kuroo’s body and sits on top of him, on his lower abdomen to be exact, who knows what he’ll start doing once he felt this man’s rock hard erection against his crotch.

_ Who knows? _

“You just wanted to see my legs.” The blonde rests his hand on Kuroo’s chest, he feels him, he enjoys how warm he feels and how tight the man’s grip is on his waist.

_ Wait what? _

“Kitten what are you doing?” His eyes crack open slightly, his sleepiness still taking over him.

“Kuro.” He grinds his crotch lightly on Kuroo’s abdomen, feeling fuzzy when he saw the man smirking under him. Kuroo’s finger lifts the fabric slightly to reveal the man’s smooth skin, while he’s at it, he made sure to touch him with the tip of his fingers.

Kenma bows his head, hiding his face with his hair. “You’re hard.” 

“I was having a wet dream.” He laughs, his hands slowly guiding the smaller man’s waist who’s moving on top of him. All his dreams of Kenma relieving himself on top of him came true, _finally._ But then again, Kuroo, being the old-fart that he is, and being a bit conservative stops Kenma’s hips from moving.

“What?”

“Stop.”

“Why?” Kenma frowns, how can you stop someone from grinding himself on top of you while you’re hard yourself? He wanted this, and Kuroo wanted to remain wholesome until god-knows-how-long. 

“L—et’s take it s—!” His words got caught when the pretty boy on top moves down and sits directly on his erection, and it was pure bliss. Kenma loves how hard Kuroo is against his ass, he took note of this sensation being it the first time their ‘parts’ touched.

He is indeed, sentimental.

Moans and groans came out of Kuroo’s mouth once he felt how warm Kenma is, the fact that the smaller guy wears nothing but a pair of thin boxers as bottoms and him wearing nothing underneath his pajamas makes it more difficult for him to conceal all the pent up frustrations they both have for each other.

The soft light coming from the lamp post outside the bedroom window illuminates Kenma’s face perfectly, the taller man lying on the bed reached for his cheek and started caressing it once he saw the blonde leaning in to his touch. His two-toned locks fall gracefully on his nape and shoulders causing Kuroo to smile because of how much he wanted to see his hair down.

“What?”

“You’re really here, fuck. You’re so beautiful Kenma.”

“Tsukishima Kei heard those words from you too? Did you call him beautiful too?”

Kuroo grins at how jealous Kenma sounded when he asked him that, he’s aware of Kenma having zero experience when it comes to romance so he understood him, it’s probably the first time he felt jealous in his life for he was always the favored one.

“Yeah I did.”

“Oh.” Kenma looks away then stops himself from grinding against Kuroo, he hesitated but he still opened his mouth to ask him another petty question. “Are you just repeating all the things you told him to me? Are you recycling your pick-up lines? Am I a substitute?”

“What makes you say that?” He frowns, getting up to a sitting position to meet the blonde’s eyes. There he saw how scared and worried he is, he can’t blame him, he’s experiencing all these woozy feelings for the first time, and it may be a bad idea that Kuroo is the man he’s experiencing these from.

“Because, you guys met in a different setting, he helped you grow, he was with you in every step of the way and I’m… You fucking met me in a porn site.” Kuroo can’t help but smile when he noticed how his voice became tiny and soft when he cursed.

Kuroo tucks Kenma’s disheveled hair behind his ears to see his face clearly, his chapped lips touch his forehead, making the blonde blush because of the loving gesture. Heck he wanted to assure Kenma that his mind, body and especially his _heart_ is already his, but how can he do it without sounding too cringe-y? 

“What?” Kuroo smiles, his arms embracing Kenma’s slender waist, he wants to tease him about his face, about how loud his heart is thumping that he felt it as he holds him. “You’re so red Kenma.”

“A forehead kiss, huh?”

“You like it?” Kuroo asked.

“Hmm.” 

It may seem like the both of them was just looking forward for their meet-up to ease the lust they feel for each other, everything was like that at first, until Kenma felt his heart shatter into tiny pieces when he saw Tsukishima Kei kissing Kuroo. While on Kuroo’s side, everything was all about relieving stress and a change of pace, until he realized how empty it felt when Kenma forgot to message him for a day.

It was too early to say _those words_ that crossed Kuroo’s mind, so he’ll probably settle for ‘I like you’ for a while.

At least for now.

Kenma remembers something that could fluster Kuroo and make him blush as much as he did and finally erase that annoying grin (that he loves) from his face. He leans back, creating enough distance since he could only move this much thanks to the tight embrace his waist is in.

“Kuro, how was my last live?”

__

_ Alas. _

__

For the first time in his existence, he showed his embarrassment in front of someone, he always manages to escape from these types of situation but this was different, he let his guard down because of how vulnerable Kenma is.

“Hmm? Kuro?”

Silence.

“Kuro.” Kenma tilts his head slightly as he waits for the answer.

“I haven’t checked ‘Peaches & Cream’ since then.” Kuroo spoke too quickly.

“That’s okay, the site is down anyway. The activity overloaded that time that it broke the website.” Kenma answers, and started grinding his crotch against Kuroo’s again.

He groans, releasing the blonde’s waist from his embrace and switching to gripping his hips. “How could you do that? Huh?”

Kenma remembers how bold he felt in that live show, that time he was begging or Kuroo to meet him, and then the man finally said yes, also that time, he practically confessed to the professor without saying ‘I like you’ at all, he only told him that all the sweet things he told Kuroo wasn’t him giving him false hopes.

“Because I want to see you.” He spoke softly.

“I want to, kitten.” 

“But you kept on cancelling on me, and then suddenly an ex-lover waltzed in to your life, of course I need to up my game.” 

Kuroo chuckles, “My petty boy.” 

“My? Are you claiming me?”

The idea of claiming and marking Kenma as his has always been in Kuroo’s mind, hundreds probably thousands want ‘Kodzuken’ in their beds, bent over, sprawled out, waiting for their cocks. And out of all those horny fuckers, he was given this chance, to make him his.

“I’m quite possessive.” Kuroo answers.

“ _So am I_.”

◆

Hours have passed since Miya Atsumu walked out of this apartment door and ever since he left the supposedly warm place, Sakusa Kiyoomi hasn’t been visited by sleep at all. For an anti-social like him, having a place of his own should be a dream come true, but for someone like him who gets cold easily, the presence of another human being is much needed.

And Miya Atsumu is exceptionally warm.

His body produces heat too much that it makes him sweat easily, this should be a major turn-off for Sakusa but his warmth was comforting, it soothes him. Sakusa has been suffering from lack of sleep for the past weeks due to his never-ending revisions for his research paper and his finals, the last exam he took before graduating his pre-med course.

He felt cold again, despite his heater working on full-blast, he felt chilly, even with his socks and pajamas on, and he felt the cold seeping through him. Sakusa got a glimpse of his LED clock on his bedside table when he sat up; he needed something warm, a drink perhaps?

_ Or a certain photo in his phone? _

His socks came in contact with his cold floor, the instant regret of not wearing his slides hit him. Sighing, he took a cup he just washed and placed it under the nozzle of his coffee-maker, did a few clicks here and there and waited until the mug is filled with hot, black coffee.

_ Sigh. _

Sakusa sits on the bar stool Miya Atsumu sat, hours ago.

“What the hell Meian Shougo.”

Freezing hands found comfort as he enclosed the hot mug with them, a very tiny smirk forms on his lips when he realized this was the same cup Atsumu drank from, after their bath. Sakusa raises his hand to cover his mouth when he felt himself fully smirking with the memory of bathing with Atsumu.

“What the hell Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

_ A few heated moments ago. _

Atsumu was supposed to stay in the shower booth while Sakusa enjoys his hot bath, that was what the latter meant when he invited the athlete in his bathroom. But after he saw Atsumu’s legs wobbling, probably because of the intense orgasm he just had as Sakusa thigh-fucked him, he invited the poor man in the bath with him.

While maintaining a good distance of course.

The tub is big enough for two 6-footers to chill comfortably in it while retaining a safe distance, until Atsumu started closing their gap and collapsed his body on Sakusa’s. The blonde’s head rested on Sakusa’s shoulder for he was too dizzy to stay conscious.

Sakusa mentally cursed himself for letting him do this, even his arms enclosed his waist, they were this close, but then again, he doesn’t have the rights to complain when their dicks are rubbing against each other not too long ago before this bath. He was sucking so hard on the blonde’s nipples that milk just might come out if that was even possible. Sakusa hates that he approves of this, he hates how he lets Atsumu be this close, he hates how his surprisingly soft hair tickles his chin. It wasn’t supposed to be this soft, he bleached it a lot of times before so why is it so fluffy?

“Get away from me.”

“No, Omi-kun, I’m tired.”

Sakusa rests both of his arms on the sides of the tub to avoid touching the clingy male, yet Atsumu continues to pull him in a tight embrace. The struggling one in the pair slightly pushed the other to study his state.

“So mean.”

“Looks like you can’t change your clothes in front of your teammates for a while.”

Atsumu cracks his eyes open and locked them with Sakusa, “Yer a biter Omi-kun, look at my nipples they’re so inflamed.”

“Yeah?” Sakusa saw it, Atsumu need not mention to look at his boobs, the man who abused them automatically set his gaze on the pair. He uses his finger to flick the swollen nub causing Atsumu to flinch. 

“Alright I’ll stop. By the way, how are you going to cover those purple patches on your inner thighs?”

“Fuck.”

“Your volleyball shorts are too short.”

“Why are ya paying too much attention on my shorts?” Atsumu mumbles.

Sakusa submerged his hands underwater and caresses the athlete’s thighs, moving his mouth closer to the other’s ear, he whispered, “’Cause I _fucking_ love your thighs.”

Hearing him curse again lights up something inside Atsumu, he releases Sakusa from his embrace and proceeds to straddle him, locking him with his thighs. “Whatever you’re planning, don’t.”

“Why Omi-kun?”

“Just stop.”

Typical Miya Atsumu would throw tantrums for not getting what he wants, but in this case, it’s different, he stops, not because he’s tired, but because he doesn’t want to force himself on Sakusa. He’s finally able to embrace him, why would he let this chance slip? After bathing, Atsumu regained the strength in his legs, he glances at the couch and saw how messed up it was, there were wet spots on the surface, and drying white streaks, also known as dried cum, yup.

“Omi-kun, at least let lend me a thick futon?”

Nothing came out from Sakusa Kiyoomi’s mouth, instead, Atsumu saw him patting the space beside him on the bed. Without wasting another second, as if running to save a ball at match-point, he threw himself beside Sakusa. The duvet is too comfortable, much more comfortable than the good quality sheets they have in the dorms.

Sakusa clearly hears Atsumu’s giggles even with his mouth shoved against the bed. 

“Can I hug ya?”

“No.”

“Cold.”

“Sleep, Miya. And mind the gap.” He points at the tiny space between them then placed a bolster pillow on the said space.

“Mean.”

Sakusa didn’t even bother to turn away from Atsumu, laying on his side, he relaxes his body and shuts his eyes, while the blonde on the other side of the bed grins as he enjoys the view in front of him. He pouts when he remembers how Sakusa gave him tons of praises when it comes to his thighs and tiddies but never mentioned anything about his face.

“Omi-kun.”

“Omi-kun.”

“Sakusa.”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

Atsumu huffs, he’s undoubtedly ignoring him, “ **Kiyoomi**.”

Sakusa opens his eyes when he heard Atsumu mentioning his first name as if he’s too used to calling him that, he can’t blame him though, their mouths were all over each other’s bodies not too long ago. 

“Kiyoomi, what’s yer username in Peaches & Cream?”

Silence.

“Come on, I’ll send ya premium videos.”

“Why would I need them? I just sucked _Aurum’s_ tits and fucked his thigh.”

One thing he learned about himself tonight is every time Sakusa’s speech becomes vulgar, it gives him an instant boner and that’s what’s happening right now, but it was obvious that both of them drained their energy in their previous deed, if this is volleyball, continuing the do for Atsumu is a piece of cake, but then again, he just had the most intense orgasm in his life that it sucked the energy out of him.

“OMI-KUN!”

“Sleep now, Miya.”

“Alright Kiyo—“

**__ **

**_ RING. _ **

**_ RING. _ **

**_ RING. _ **

**__ **

Atsumu knew it was his phone interrupting their peaceful night, it’s past midnight, who would call him at this hour? 

“Captain?”

“I’m at a friend’s house!”

Even though Atsumu did not turn the speaker phone on, he could hear the other line scolding the man beside him, he was probably shouting on the microphone of his mobile device.

“I didn’t? What? Tomorrow morning?! But— Cap, I— FINE!” The athlete ends the call and shoves his phone on the space beside him. Sakusa didn’t even need to ask Atsumu about the phone call, he sighed, to be honest, he was expecting this night to be warmer than the night he slept with Ushijima Wakatoshi, the man didn’t even turn to him when they were sleeping, after they cleaned themselves, they just slept. But in Atsumu’s case, it was different, his body radiates heat that comforts his always freezing system.

“Omi-kun, I’m sorry. I forgot to tell my captain that I’m sleeping over.” 

“It’s fine, just call a cab and go home.”

“That’s so mean. I was planning on sleeping here until four in the morning and then leave.”

Sakusa sighs for the nth time tonight, he would be lying if he told himself that he did not like Atsumu’s idea, but who knows what they’ll do when they both wake up at that time, groggy, cold, probably entangled once again, what would he do? What would Atsumu do? Only one clear answer came in his mind and that’ll prevent the blonde from leaving his bed.

“You think you can leave after I have my way with you in the morning?”

“Omi-kun.”

“I’m sleepy anyway.” Sakusa sighs.

“I’ll call ya.” His voice was soft, he was obviously sad, as much as he is looking forward to a just-woke-up make-out session, his professional career is just as important.

And so we came back to the present time when Sakusa Kiyoomi drinks a cup of strong coffee in the middle of his apartment at 3 AM. He told him that he would call him but he got nothing, the colored checks on the end of his message bubbles indicates that his Atsumu read his messages.

Sakusa navigates through his phone and saw all the photos he snapped of Atsumu, he skipped the filthy shots and went straight to a selfie of him when he borrowed his phone while they were in the mall, his face is undeniably handsome he admits to himself.

“I thought you’re going to call me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for this hiatus. I work at a COVID-19 Facility and it's been draining me for the past months. I'm slowly getting back in to writing, thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
